A Second chance with Someone New
by NewGirl08
Summary: Same result after Robert's rebellion but what if the Lannisters turned out good and Gendry was a true born? He needs a Queen and just like his father; he has a weakness for northern girls
1. The Prince & The Hand

**GENDRY POV:**

Storm's End:

"Could you at least go outside and let yourself be seen by the common folk?"-

"Uncle they know I am here, the whole realm knows my every move. What difference does it make that I choose to stay in my room?"

"The difference is that rumors will begin to run around about you! Specially living with your depraved uncle!"-

"I don't care about stupid rumors let alone about people talking about you Uncle, you are one of the most caring and loyal persons I know"

"Those are very kind words nephew but you forget that you are the crown prince, you should care if people start to believe that you take after me and very much like men"-

After the dissolution of his engagement, a heartbroken Prince Gendry had spent an entire month in Storms End under the company of his Lord Uncle Renly Baratheon... Well that was the official statement, the truth was the Gendry slipped under the castle guard watch and left the Red Keep as soon as he could to avoid another wave of potential brides thrown in his face. He didn't even want to get married in the first place so he dutifully thanked the Gods every night that his brother Joffrey had found his fiance Margaery Tyrell fucking not one but two men in her bedchambers. So as his Father stripped the Reach of everything they had, Gendry slept his days away, read and rode his horse to his whim as he relished on the freedom of being outside of the court room.

"I don't think I'd mind that; people talking I mean... You and I know that I like women and do I really need a Queen? I am more than capable of ruling by myself"

"The King must have a Queen so he can further the line, a needed fact for the Baratheon since Stannis only has Shireen and I'm well; not an option. You and Joffrey have the future of this family in your pretty little cocks, specially you. And since we are having this conversation do you? Really like women? Because I have seen women delivered to your room completely naked yet you don't give then a glance. Even I am beginning to worry about you Gendry"-

"People talk about honor yet when I show I have some they think something is wrong with me!" Gendry spat. He was tired of the whole dating game, whatever happened to love? Renly seemed to catch on his line of thinking.

"Royals don't have the luxury of love dear nephew but for what is worth I will talk to your father so you at least have a say in who you shall spent your life with... Now get yourself presentable and for God's sake take a bath! I have to go to town, you can go to the smithy to do whatever it is that you like doing there so much..."-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**JON ARRYN POV:**

Kings Landing:

"All I am saying is that it would be wise to reconsider the match, maybe say that she was forced t..."- Pleaded Baelish.

"FORCED?!"- King Robert's voice boomed over the room "Nothing is being forced when you're screaming... what was it boy?"-

"And I quote _'fuck me harder, ram it up so I can feel you on my insides, oh Baby - baby'_ end quote"- Chuckled Joffrey.

The Small Council was reunited to debate yet again who should be the future Queen and Jon's head was about to explode. Everyone seemed to have their own agenda. Varys suggested Arianne Martell although the Martell's had been absent in court since the fall of the Mad King, Baelish was fixed on Margaery Tyrell while Pycelle favorited anything Lannister. Poor Gendry didn't have a say in the matter, other than his mother Cersei who couldn't participate in the council; only his brother and Jon himself wanted what was best for him. Robert only wanted a bride... soon.

"Robert why don't we leave the matter to rest for a while. We don't need the Tyrell's anymore since you stripped them of their lands and food supply"

"I wont leave the matter Jon because I am dying, I am dying as I speak. Each day I get older and I need to secure my legacy!"-

"You're dying because all the alcohol"- Joffrey muttered under-breath but not enough to avoid his father from hearing.

"Shut your smart mouth child! You are also of age so as soon as your brother is married you are the one we'll be sorting out"- Joffrey paled at the thought. Gendry was the physical image of Robert but it was Joffrey who had inherited all his philandering ways.

"Nice to know you at least came to show your face"- Robert said to his brother Stannis as he walked in the room.

"Are we talking about sending troops to the North?"- He asked already knowing the answer.

"The North has no need for troops, the war ended years ago. To hell with Eddard and his paranoia! We are discussing your nephew's betrothal. Any ideas?"-

"I am only here to discuss important maters. If anyone should decide who to marry is the boy! Gendry is already two and four and has proven more than capable of assuming the crown. Just because he doesn't whore his life away does not mean he doesn't know anything about women, he'll settle down when he is ready!"-

"I want a pretty one... who else is available?"- Robert asked completely ignoring his brother.

"Well the Frey's have a female army of their own, I'm sure we can find someone pretty enough"- Pipped in Pycelle.

"Frey's aren't pretty, that is a fact... who else?"- Robert was getting impatient and that often lead to terrible decisions. Jon needed to act fast.

Whenever Robert was about to do something foolish Jon would discretely signal his squire to come and say that boars, stags or whatever you could kill was seen near Kings Landing, Robert would not hesitate in leaving whatever he was doing and go hunt.

"Joffrey where is your brother? He should be here already!" Jon said once the room was cleared.

"I've written him more than ten letters but I haven't heard from him back! Only a raven that came in the middle of the night with a letter that said 'fuck off'"-

"Tell your mother to write him, he never says no to Cersei. He needs to come here and see what 'pretty' bride is coming his way"

"I'm afraid my stubborn son is beyond my reach Jon"- Said Cersei walking in the room looking beautiful as ever. "I was the one who helped him sneak out of the castle. I don't like him being treated like a puppet"-

"What else can we do? If he doesn't want to marry he at least needs to be here to convince his father otherwise"

"Leave Gendry with Renly for a while, if he comes here we will only have a shouting match and before we know it war hammers are being swinged in the air"- Said Stannis startling them. He sat on the table and invited them to do as well.

"Tell me Stannis, how are things in the North?"- Cersei asked now that Robert was gone. After the war everything that had to do with the Stark's was practically forbidden to speak in presence of the King. A shame Jon thought, if you wanted to secure your reign you needed the North by your side.

"There have been more attacks. Nothing that Eddard can't handle but still, I would feel more secure if the Wall had more men"-

"Are the stories true Uncle? Of white walkers and giants walking in the snow?"- Asked Joffrey like a child, both he and Gendry had seen the world but not the North.

"I haven't seen them with my own eyes but Benjen Stark says they are true and Starks don't lie. I hope to leave with a good amount of men when I return to the North."-

"Don't worry Stannis, I'll do my best to persuade Robert but please, tell me about Eddard, how is he?"

Although he had a son, a young thing with his wife Lysa, Jon had always considered Robert and Eddard as his sons. After the war Eddard became the prodigal son and left to Winterfell never coming back, severing ties with anyone who dared harm his family. Southerners were careful to travel North for they were not welcomed. It wasn't official but the Starks were considered the royal family of the North, independent from the rest of Westeros.

"Old just like Robert...but peaceful alongside Catelyn. The eldest just had his firstborn, they had a feast before I left and the girls name-days are near so that will be another celebration coming."-

Jon wanted to ask another question but Joffrey beat him to it...

"What about the dragon spawn? What's he like?"- It wasn't ill intended, of course he could have used another word other than spawn but Joffrey didn't know better. He wasn't a bad person but curiosity tended to get Joffrey in more trouble than necessary.

"He's a fine lad that one. Groomed to royalty just like his forefathers. He reminds me of Gendry actually... shame there isn't a war so we can see those two in action."- Jon Targaryen was the reason Eddard broke his alliance with Robert. He refused to kill his sister's babe so when Robert arrived at the Tower of Joy a gruesome fight ensued that resulted in many death of valiant knights, the lost of the King-slayers hand, Robert himself almost died from a wound that tore his stomach open and Eddard ended up with a limp leg but with Rhaegar Targaryen's son on his arms. That was the last time Jon saw him.

"If you're looking for pretty I can't help you but if you want a queen you need to look no further than Winterfell"- Said Stannis definitely getting everyone's attention.

"Both girls are beautiful and smart, none of them have time for small talk so I think Gendry would enjoy meeting them"-

"Not that I like to gossip but one of my handmaidens told me that the eldest is like a winter queen, poised to perfection but cold and standoffish"- Said Cersei.

"Well I heard that the other one is more of a wildling than a girl. That she is hideous and likes to role in the mud"- Said Joffrey.

"Those are fabricated stories to warn southerners from seeking the girls, both are very much loved by the whole land and Eddard has let them chose who and when to marry. Sansa can be cold but only if you are new to her presence, the Stark's are a very tight family... as for the youngest she's the one that people like the most. The say she is the most hideous girl in all Westeros because they want to scare off suitors if she doesn't scare them off herself. She's the spiting image of..."- Stannis seemed wary of his words.

"Lyanna?"- Asked Cersei "It's ok Stannis for I don't fear the dead and have been blessed with a safe marriage and two wonderful sons. Please continue"- She said in a reassuring tone. Cersei was considered second best when Robert married her. Although they weren't in love they had a good marriage. Cersei managed to tame Robert's ways as he remained faithful to her but when he was in his cups he always told anyone that had ears that his heart belonged to another. Cersei didn't care for as a lady she assumed her role with grace and dignity and chose to worry in raising her sons as best as she could. That was why she strongly opposed a fixed marriage for Gendry.

"Yes...she is Lyanna reincarnated! If Robert wants pretty he'll fall on his knees once he sees Arya"- Added Stannis.

"Interesting..."- Cersei said with all eyes on her. Although she wasn't on the council she was the smartest of them all, Robert would often excuse himself and seek her opinion in the privacy of their bedchambers. They could see the wheels turning in her head.

"My Queen?..." Jon asked, it was always better to be with Cersei than against her.

"Well it seems that both Brothers needs something that the other can give. Stannis needs men for the North and Robert needs a bride for his son."-

"Mother that could start another war! Going after Eddard Stark's daughters is practically repeating what Rhaegar did... even so, it doesn't guaranty that Gendry is going to like either of them"- Said Joffrey.

"No, but with all the diplomacy that has to be done to even go to the North we will give him enough time to at least get to know them. Worse case scenario? He doesn't like them but we still have Robert and Ned talk to each other. Robert wont admit it but he misses Eddard dearly and the boy doesn't seem like a threat, or he would have risen already yet. How old is he?"-

"Two and five"- Said Stannis

"A grown man that was raised by Eddard so I don't doubt he has a good head on his shoulders no matter how much dragon blood he has in him. We go meet the girls and you'll take many men as you want once the matter is settled." Cersei said proud of her plan.

"Ok...but how do you exactly think we are going to get to the North? We cant just go around unannounced, a whole army will be waiting for us once we set foot on their lands and we cant exactly send a raven saying _'we come for one of your daughters'_. Stannis already said Eddard gave the girls their own choice in who they marry, if they don't want to see us we don't stand a chance"

"Actually I think I have the perfect solution for that"- Replied Stannis.

"And that would be?" Said Jon.

"Another wedding. The King has to attend the wedding if it's his only niece"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave your review if you want me to continue.**

**Feel free to check my other stories.**


	2. The other Stag and Wolf

**GENDRY POV:**

Dragonstone:

"Hurry up Hot Pie we don't have all day!"

"Actually we do! The castle wont move itself and everybody can stop at your command. Settle down you ass!"-

"Hot Pie..." Gendry said in his kingly voice.

"I'm sorry. Settle down your ass...My Prince"-

Ever since he received the letter in Storms End Gendry was beyond delighted. Her mother had written to him to tell him that he was to go to Dragonstone to visit his cousin Shireen since she was back from the North. Gendry adored Shireen, along Cersei they were the only two women that had him wrapped around their little fingers. He hadn't seen Shireen in almost four years! After his wife's death Stannis surprised everyone by taking Shireen to the North with him, everyone said that wasn't an appropriate place for a girl but Stannis just brushed them off and said that he was more than capable of bringing up his own daughter. Since then they had communicated over letters and Gendry was overjoyed that he was going to see her again. He also loved visiting Dragonstone since he found anything Targaryen fascinating. The trip was just what he needed, if only his squire would shut up and follow orders...

"Stay in the ship for all I care, I'm going to see my cousin" He said getting off of his own warship that Cersei had giving him for his last birthday. He gave his personal guard a run for their money as he skipped three steps in one leap running up the impresive stairwell that lead to the castle. He only stopped when he saw a pair of blue eyes just like his.

"Gendry!"- Shireen squeals as she runs to him. More woman than a child as the last time he saw her but still his little princess as he lovingly called her.

"I've missed you so, so, so, soooooo much!"- She says hugging him as he sweeps her off the ground and lifts her in the air.

"Wait a minute! I came here to see my cousin Shireen. Small child, shy as a mouse and always wore black. Who is this beautifull woman that stands before me?" He said examining her at arms length.

"Well, someone said I looked good in colors"- Shireen said giggling as she twirled around in her bright yellow dress. She was smiling and wasn't hiding her greyscale under her hair. She had it put up in an intricate ponytail and she looked strong, not frail. The North did her good.

They quickly went inside the castle and before he knew it it was already nightfall...

"You should go to sleep. You are tired from your trip and we can keep talking tomorrow."-

"I am not a child you know, I can still stay and talk some more. I truly did miss you Shireen"

"As did I Gendry and don't worry, I won't tell anyone I can boss the future King of Westeros around but you still need to sleep"- They had spent all day talking about their lives. Gendry wanted to know everything about the North, about the famous Wall and how was it like to live in cold temperatures while Shireen seemed very interested to know about his quest of finding a Queen. In the end he did as she said and Gendry fell fast asleep only to be awaken in the middle of the night by furious howling.

"For God's sake did you hear that? Dragon's are coming!"- Yelled his squire as he barged in the room, leaping in the bed out of fear.

"Dragons don't howl Hot Pie; Wolves do! But I have to admit they sound alarmingly strong and close but there aren't wolves in Dragonstone, " He said while getting up and looking out the window. It was pitch black but he could still see down below. A hooded figure was walking towards the pier but the yellow dress was a dead giveaway.

"Shireen!" He yelled as he ran out the door barely clothed to reach his cousin. The howls were getting louder and closer and Gendry feared for his cousin as she was outside defenseless to whatever beast was coming. With his sword in hand he ran outside followed by his guards. He reached the pier to late...

"Shireen don't move!" Gendry yelled as the biggest wolf he had ever seen in his entire life jumped in front of Shireen, bearing his fangs to all and eager for fresh blood.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"- Shireen pleaded standing in front of the wolf as two of the guards had their bows pointing at the beast.

"Have you gone mad girl? Stand aside!" Gendry yelled in shock at how Shireen seemed to protect the beast?

"Please, he is harmless. He only thinks you're going to hurt me"- She said as she petted the beast who dwarfed her more than ten sizes. "Please Shaggy calm down. They are my friends"

Easier to be said than done. The beast seemed to react to Shireen's touches but was still growling at them. It's hair was black as night and had bright green eyes that glowed in the dark.

"Back down Shaggydog Do as you are told..."- Said a figure from behind Shireen. It was a young man, skinny in comparison to Gendry but you could tell he was strong. He was well built but his demeanor seemed relaxed hinting no sign of danger. He was followed by yet another wolf with silvery grey fur that seemed to finally subdue the black beast.

"Bran... I wished you could have told me you were coming"- Shireen said welcoming the man wary at Gendry's eyes.

"You know Rickon, he can't stay away from you for long. We just took a mild detour going home."- Said the man not taking his eyes off of Gendry. He wasn't a threat but Gendry felt uneasy under his gaze, like he could see straight to his soul.

"Holy shit!"- Hot Pie screamed finally joining them. He fainted the second he saw the two wolves.

"Direwolves"- The young man said as if reading Gendry's mind "They are direwolves... not wolves"-

While fearing for Shireen's safety Gendry had completely missed the ship that was by the pier. Another figure was climbing down and this time Shireen ran towards it.

"Forgive our rudeness your Highness. I am Brandon Stark of House Stark at your services. We didn't mean to cause a scene"- A Stark? This far from North? Direwolves? Gendry was lost at words even more when the grey wolf approached him. He signaled his men to stand down as the animal sniffed him out of curiosity. Shireen was walking back hand in hand with another man looking shy and nervous.

"Gendry? This is Rickon Stark; my betrothed"-

"Your what?" He yelled making the black wolf angry again.

"Her future husband your Grace"- The man said standing in front of him and bowing in acknowledgement. He seemed younger than the other one but was more built. He was broad shouldered with wild, long hair and a smugness to his demeanor.

"Forgive me for my lack of words my Lords but you have to understand that it's the middle of the night and in front of me I have two large beasts that aren't supposed to exist. I also find out that my little cousin is engaged... so why don't we go inside castle so we can_ talk_ things better" Gendry says while throwing a disapproving look at Shireen. She definitely forgot to tell him this tinny bit of information last night.

After picking up an unconscious Hot Pie they all walked in silence to the castle. His men obviously not happy having the crown prince in the presence of such wild and feral beasts but they seemed manageable. At least Shireen seemed safe around them. She even allowed them inside the castle as the quickly went and sat beside the fireplace.

"So... mind telling me what is going on cousin dearest?" Gendry said not even attempting to hide his anger. He hated lies.

"Well it really isn't official but I am to marry Rickon. I came here to collect some dresses and some of mother's jewelry so I could wear then when we announce it"- You couldn't miss the way Shireen shied away from him behind Rickon who didn't seemed intimidated from Gendry. The other Stark; Brandon sat on the table as if were his own home.

"Shireen was supposed to return back to Winterfell with her father so we can make our union official. I was returning from Oldtown with my brother when we decided we should come and see her"-

"What my brother is trying to say is that he couldn't bare to be parted with his beloved and didn't want to waste a second apart. I see that you didn't know about the betrothal but I assure you your Grace that we come with good intentions. Your Lord Uncle is well aware of the marriage plans, we were just waiting for the announcement"- Replied Bran.

"I'm not mad... I just don't like to be kept in the dark, that is all" Gendry muttered. Another marriage. Great! His father was going to go ballistic!

"Oh Gendry"- Shireen said walking over and sitting in his lap like she did millions of times when she was a little girl. "I was going to tell you, I swear I was! It's just that I wanted to talk to you more, letters can't never supplant being face to face and I wanted to know all about you. Father told me how you particularly felt about your own engagement so I didn't want to trouble you"-

"You my li... my Princess will never trouble me. Just be forward with me from now on and don't hold back. Agreed?"

"Agreed!'- She replied while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go to bed and I promise I'll tell you everything about my Wolf in the morning"-

"I hope you leave the bad out"- Rickon chuckled.

"Of course she will or she would be talking for days"- Replied Bran.

**...**

The next morning Gendry woke up a little later than usual. If anyone knew what was the future King's flaw it would definitely be sleep! Disturb him and he would be cranky all day letting loose the infamous Baratheon wrath to anyone near him.

As he walked down the stairs he heard Shireen and the Stark boys.

"I don't know Shireen, I don't think he would be welcomed"- Said Rickon.

"What do you mean he wouldn't be welcomed? Gendry is one of the most lovable persons I know, I'm sure that once they get to know him the whole North will welcome their Prince"-

"He's a Baratheon Shireen"-

"So? I am as well and they don't seem to have a problem with me!"-

"Good evening Your Highness, nice of you to join us today. Will you prefer to eat breakfast of lunch?"- Asked Bran. How did he know he was there? Gendry was sure he didn't make any noise and was behind a thick wall of stone.

"Hello to you all" He said letting himself be seen as he sat on the table, servants rushing in to serve him.

"Gendry I was wondering if you would like to come to the North with me to announce my engagement. Other than Father I'll have no other representation and I would love for you to be there"-

_'Of course'_ that is was Gendry would say but the Crown Prince could not. It had been 25 years since a Baratheon other than Stannis and Shireen herself had sat foot on the North. After Robert's rebellion the once loved family was considered a disgrace. Robert being the center of their hatred being the one who allowed Lyanna to be taken away and butchering the Targaryen children. After he severed ties with Eddard because he refused to kill an infant, the child of the infamous She-Wolf; Robert was deemed public enemy number one.

"I would love to but I don't think it would be wise" Shireen was already whining asking why went Rickon cut her off.

"Because his father tried to murder our cousin and his uncle crippled our father for life. The North remembers Shireen..."- He said solemnly making things awkward for all.

"What is going to happen to Dragonstone?"- Asked Bran oblivious to the tension in the room. "After you are married and go live in the North, I assume Stannis will remain at the Wall. Who will rule the castle?"-

"I don't know... I haven't really thought about it"- Said Shireen.

"I wished Jon could see it. It is his heritage, a man should know were he comes from..."- Bran said looking at his surroundings. Ah, yes... the infamous Targaryen; last of his name, half dragon - half wolf.

"What kind of man is he?" Gendry couldn't help but ask. All his life he felt oddly connected to the young man, in another life Jon would be the Crown Prince, not him. Gendry was surprised that it was Shireen who answered his question, he was even more surprised with her kind words.

"Jon is very sweet and kind Gendry. He is a man of the people and doesn't discriminate rank nor sex. He reminds me of you!"- "She giggled "Girls fight for his attention and he is very strong, he is the best swordsman of the North!"-

"Well he isn't the best swords_man_ but he knows how to defend himself"- Chuckled Bran.

"I hear you favor the war-hammer like your father. Is it true Your Highness?"- Rickon asked genuinely curious.

"Please... call me Gendry and yes, I do! Most people would find it a disadvantage in a fight because of its weight but I find it quite perfect for me"

"Would you care to spar with me later in the yards?"-

"I think that can be arranged"

Very quickly he found out that he quite liked the Stark boys. He found out that Bran was a student of the mind and was in the Citadel learning everything he could about magic and the occult traditions while Rickon was groomed in war and armory, he was expected to take control of the northern fleet under his eldest brother and Father of course. They were close and seemed to be found of Shireen, Rickon much so which relaxed Gendry. At first sight the contrast was too great between his cousin and her betrothed. He had a hard, some would even call mean exterior but if you looked closely enough you could see that it melted away the moment Shireen was near. It was endearing, Gendry wondered if he could ever find that in a woman.

A whole week passed and he felt at ease with the Wolves, both human and animal. He wished his brother Joffrey was there so they could bond more as a family but sadly Shireen and the Starks had to return to the North. His father had sent him a letter absolutely forbidding him to go to the announcement of the betrothal but said that they would all go for the wedding in exactly two months time. So after saying their goodbyes Gendry was once again heading to Kings Landing, this time a little more relaxed after spending time with wolves and knowing he was going to visit the elusive North.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDDARD POV:**

Winterfell:

Eddard Stark was in the privacy of the Godswood polishing his sword as he often did many times, savoring the few moments of peace he had by himself. Since his two youngest were out of Winterfell and the Girls went to a picnic with their cousin you would think the castle was at peace but it wasn't. Eddard woke up this morning with a sense of unease as if something was going to happen.

"My Love?..."- He turned around to see his wife near the entrance. Although they had been married for more than twenty years she still respected and feared his Gods so he sat up and walked over to were she was. He knew it, he knew the moment he opened his eyes that morning...

"A raven came in today; from Kings Landing..."- Catelyn said handling him the letter.

Eddard read the letter as fast as he could, he read the damn thing five times in a row as if willing it to change the outcome. Nothing good comes from a Baratheon coming to Winterfell. He allowed Shireen; she was a sweet girl that was put on the earth by the Gods themselves to reign in Rickon but the whole lot? Robert? The Kingslayer? The entire royal court?... The King had two sons and he had two daughters, put into consideration his past obsession of joining the houses and the fact that he hated anything Targaryen while the last of the line walked freely trough Winterfell's walls? That was trouble waiting to happen.

"Where are Jon and the Girls?"...

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave your review if you want me to continue.**

**Feel free to check my other stories.**


	3. Proper Behavior

**SANSA POV:**

Winterfell:

"Wake up!"

"Why? My bed is so much nicer than whatever the world has to offer me"-

"Well the world offers you today yet another day of dreadful fittings and needles beings stuck at you, your bed will only offer you mummer dreams but I, your dear sister can offer you a horse, a saddle and an entire day out of the castle" That caught Arya's attention. Peeking her head from under the sheets she saw Sansa with her hair already braided and her riding gloves on.

"You're the mummer! You have a dress on"- Arya said in a childish voice, sliding again undercover.

"Of course I am! But it's underneath what counts" She held her dress up the reveal pants, they were plump colored but they were still pants.

After a very scary incident where Nymeria actually tried to bite Septa Mordane the Stark Sisters had made a pact; whenever one was feeling too overwhelmed or stuffed up being in the castle the other would find a way to cool off and find some peace of mind often resulting in sneaking away to the woods without anyone noticing. The past month had been chaos, after the announcement of Rickon's betrothal to Shireen things had been hectic planning said wedding but more so preparing for the royal visit. Last night had been a breaking point for both of them... Their Mother told them that in fact the King was looking for a wife for his son and was specifically coming to Winterfell to see if one of them fitted the bill, this made Sansa go into a rage that was expected from her younger sister, definitely not her. She yelled and deemed their parents hypocrites given them freedom but selling them to the King the moment he expressed interested. Before things escalated even more Arya chose to divert the topic to Jon who was being shipped to the Wall for as long as the Royal Family was staying, claiming it was unfair and was screaming her lungs out. She really did care for Jon but in that moment she was only trying to get the attention off of Sansa. She had given herself to a man and it would be disastrous for it to be known at a time like this. Sansa never adored her sister more than that night

"What's it like?"- Arya asked her. They were far away from the Castle in company of their horses and direwolves, free to speak their minds.

"What's what like?"

"You know... being with a boy, man or whatever" Arya said dismisively but the fact that she was asking about it signaled her interest.

"Well it's... different. It gets better each time you do it."

"You've done it more than once?!" Arya exclaimed almost falling off of her precious sand steed.

"Yes, Arya I've done it more than once. You're such a prude sometimes"- Sansa said rolling her eyes at her little sister. She wasn't really a prude, it was just that she never really thought about laying with a man. It was only recently that her brothers had started getting married and she herself had been getting marriage offers from all the North. It wasn't a surprise, Sansa knew that once her little sister grew into her looks she would be the fairest of the land.

"Ramsey Bolton kissed me the other night"- This time it was Sansa turn to almost fall off her horse.

"Ramsey Bolton? Arya did anyone see you? Did you like it? Did you kiss him back?" Sansa didn't know if she should laugh or cry. After 18 years her sister finally expressed interested in boys... well, in her own way.

"No, of course no one saw us. It was after the feast. He asked me if he could escort me back to my chambers and just as I was about to go inside he turned me around and kissed me"-

"So?..." She wasn't going to be satisfied with so little.

"So he kissed me. It was cold and he slobbered me more than Nymeria does... He also hummed like a bee and made other noises. Is that normal?"-

"No... yes! Well, not quite. But did you like it? Him kissing you?"

"I don't have anything else to compare it to but I can live without it. It's not like the songs paint it! I didn't feel like I was walking on air and all I could think about was how he reeked of that awful ale Mikken likes to brew"-

Sansa decided not to say anything not only because it was clear that Arya had no feelings whatsoever towards Ramsey but thinking more of the political implications. If... _when_ her union with Theon was officialiced, the Starks and Greyjoys would have one of the most powerful armies in the word, superior than the Royal Army. Rob would rule the lands with his wife Asha while Theon and Sansa would command the seas. Arya would be the pot of gold the remaining houses would kill for just so they could be inside the alliance.

"Look, Shaggydog is here!"- Arya spoke getting her out of her internal debate. Not so far ahead they could see a black wall of fur. As they rode closer they could see it was sheltering a small body.

"Shireen! What's wrong?"- Arya said immediately getting off her horse. Red eyes told you instantly that Shireen had been crying. Sansa maintained her distance.

"Oh... it's nothing."- She said trying to wipe her tears away. Sansa sighed, she tried to remain uninterested but the girl really was sweet at heart.

"You are fighting with Rickon again aren't you? About the Prince?..." Shireen never spoke a word to defend her uncle the King, but every time someone spoke ill of her cousin Gendry; the crown Prince, she would show her horns. Rickon had met the young man and said he was quite easygoing but since they found out his intention of marriage he was sour to the point he couldn't bare to see his bride to be. None of the boys where happy with the idea of having one of the girls go South. They were Ice Princesses, they belonged in the cold hard north. Out of love Sansa was willing to go to the Iron Islands but that was it, she was perfectly content staying were she was. The only one who ever wanted to explore the world was Arya...

"He's not bad. I promise! My cousin doesn't even want to marry!"- She said pleading to them. More to Sansa than Arya for they were closest. Sansa had given her the cold shoulder feeling betrayed for she knew about her relationship with Theon.

"You are to be our good sister Shireen, we don't want to argue with you. But you must understand that we are not interest in whatever the Prince has to offer. Sansa already made up her mind and I..."-

"...You are to explore the four corners of the Known World with me!"-

"Jon!"- Arya squealed running into his arms as always. She hadn't seen the Crown Prince but if someone was ever worthy of that title Sansa thought it was definitely Jon Targaryen. He was tall and handsome with black grayish hair that reached his shoulders. Catelyn was sure that by the time he reached 30 he would have fully silver hair like his father. He had the finesse of the Targaryens with the built of the Starks. He was loved by all; admired by the men, loved by the women and cherished by the people but only had eyes for his little Arya. Their father used to say that the love Rhaegar had for Lyanna lived on through Jon as Arya was her spitting image. Of course it was only a love professed that a brother would have for his sister but now that they were all of age Sansa thought of the young dragon, what would become of him? Disgraced family or not, the Targaryens were of royal linage. You could not get a better match than that...

"What's this? Why is the fierce some stag in distress?"- Jon said noticing Shireen lying on the floor.

"Lovers quarrels Cousin... nothing else" Sansa said giving him a knowing look. It had to do with the Prince, everything these days had to do with the Royal Family. Jon who had the right to be the most affected just ignored it and preferred to be ignorant to the game of thrones.

"He can't stand the sight of me today..."- She said fixing her hair so she could hide her greyscales.

"That is nonsense!"- Said Jon fixing the hair right out of her face. "If that were the case then Shaggydog wouldn't be with you would he? Remember, we have wolves eyes" He said in a conspiring tone. On cue Shaggydog nuzzled against her reminding her that as long as he was with her Rickon would always know where she was. That seemed to lift her spirits instantly.

"Now... three gorgeous ladies alone in the middle of the Forrest? Whatever shall I do?"-

"You race us of course!"- Said Arya already mapping her route.

"Shireen doesn't have a horse. You two go ahead, i'll take Shireen to the castle."

"Who said anything about racing horses?"- Said Jon with a playful grin.

An hour later they were back in the castle Arya arriving first on top of Nymeria followed by Jon with Ghost. Shaggydog would never put Shireen at risk and Lady quite enjoyed the scenery so they arrived last together. Sansa wondered if Arya will ever noticed than Jon always let her win...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**JOFFREY POV:**

Outskirts of Winterfell:

This was the North? Acres, acres and more acres of land, trees and snow? Yes, that's it!

They had been traveling for God knows how much time. It might have been a day, a week, a month or a year but Joffrey didn't know, his father's personal wine batch threw you a mean punch... So after deciding it was too cold to be outside Joffrey had spent the entire trip inside his mother's carriage.

Gendry was the one that dragged him away to see this and to see that, Joffrey was completely happy living inside the Red Keep, if he wanted something he could just order it and have it. Yes...he was a brat but Gendry was supposed to be the King, not him, so why not live a little?

He could hear his brother's laughter inside the carriage, his mother instantly smiling at the sound of his son's voice.

"You think he'll like one of the Stark girls?" He asked her, after all, that was the real purpose for the trip. Their cousin's wedding was just an excuse to breach the northern boarders.

"I think your father want's him to pick one of the girls. Gendry is not like him, he is different"- Cersei said in a loving tone. Joffrey wasn't jealous. Cersei favored Gendry as much a Robert favored Joffrey. Often because Gendry chose to stay behind and hear the peoples problems at court while Joffrey went hunting and drinking with his father.

"Do you know anything about the Starks? The Lord and Lady of the House?"

"I never knew Eddard for his friendship with your father was already broken when we married but I knew Catelyn when we were young in court, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since but she was always kind and a good friend. I'm looking forward to seeing her again. A Queen has many friends as you have desires of finding someone for yourself"-

"Mother did you just throw an insult at me?"

"Will _you_ like one of the Stark girls? I worry more about you than I worry about Gendry... Honestly Joffrey if I catch one more of my handmaidens or one of the kitchen girls sneaking in moon tea I'll ship you off to the Quiet Isle myself!"-

"Yes... about that, you should probably replace all of them for none are no longer a maids"- He smirked. Joffrey loved getting his mother angry. She was about to scold him went they heard a loud howl.

"Winterfell ahead!"- Yelled one of the Kings-guard making Joffrey stumble out of the carriage in search for his horse.

"Nice of you to join us men outside Brother"- Gendry said annoyed of his preference for his mother's skirts than to tough it up in the cold weather like the others.

"Just think how I make you look better my Prince" They laughed as they saw Winterfell from afar.

"Are you nervous? Think the girls will be hideous with wolf tails?" He knew that deep down his brother was nervous. Just like their mother had said; he was running out of time to pick a bride and his father was more than willing to chose one himself.

"Boys! Come out front! You will ride with me!"- Their father ordered from the front of the caravan.

"Well there is no time to go back is there? Come on, I want you to see the direwolves. There the most amazing creatures I have ever seen"- Gendry said riding to the front. He hoped for his brother's sake that animals weren't the only thing that caught his eye.

* * *

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. Keep them coming!**


	4. First Impressions

**ROBERT POV:**

Winter Town / Winterfell:

"Are you sure we are expected? They don't seem very... joyful to see us"- Joffrey says not even pretending to ride his horse closer to his more bulk brother.

"Oh they are happy alright, this is the most emotion you are going to get out of the Northerners. Whores don't even scream when you are fucking them properly"-

"And how would you know that? I thought the members of the Kingsguard swore off women..."-

"That's because he spends far too much time listening through my bedroom door"-

Robert chose to ignore the unimportant banter of his son and his two good brothers; the Knight and the Imp. He preferred to focus on the fact that his subjects, people that lived on his lands downright ignored him. Just now a Knight coming from Winterfell had passed them running on his horse not as much as giving them a wave.

The minute they sat foot on northern soil there wasn't a minute they didn't feel in danger. Normally a path of roses would be thrown in front of them but every city, town and village they passed was the same, if people happened to be on the road when the Royal Caravan passed they would stand, curtsy and go on with their business, that was it. No blessings or good wishes, no children chasing the horses or pretty maidens giving their favors to the soldiers; only menacing stares and cold shoulders welcomed him to a land he once called home.

_'Home is where the heart is'_ he thought as he looked behind him where the carriage held his wife, his Queen. He didn't deserved her. Cersei was the light at the end of the dark tunnel his life descended the minute he arrived at the Tower of Joy. Her never saw her body, he tried to go in the room but there was too much blood on the floor. He had seen men bleed to death, die by his own hand but to see his beloved?... 25 years he bowed to leave the North behind. It was his own wife that convinced him to go back...

_"Stay with me today"- She purred in his ear._

_"I cant. I have to hold up court today and listen to request"_

_"Your son has that covered. He woke before dawn"_

_"Then I have to meet with the council and find him a wife"_

_"Well if you stay with me I might just solve that particular problem..."_

_"Really? What is running inside that pretty little head of yours?"_

_"Well I was talking to Stannis the other day and..."-_

_"Stannis!" He groaned. He already hated where this conversation was heading. They were never close and the time he had spent in the north made Stannis harder, more blunt... like Eddard._

_"Just hear me out and then you can go plot with the council all day. Agreed?"- It wasn't a question. It never was with his wife._

_"He is worried about your forces, not only does an army grown weak when time passes without a war but he is worried about their number. More importantly about the North's number. Did you know that the Greyjoy's have triplicated their ships since your rebellion? Who do you think they will aid as their only daughter married Rob Stark and it's heir was raised in Winterfell?"-_

_"I am the King of Westeros Woman! Have you forgotten that the North and the Iron Islands are in fact in Westeros?"_

_"No but apparently you have, neglecting to go there for years. Who is to stop Eddard Stark from waking up tomorrow and declaring the North Independent? Who is to stop him if he sets his eye on the throne?"-_

_"That will never happen. He's too bloody honest to do that" He does have however the Targaryen boy..._

_"I know that my love but we are only looking out for you. And Gendry as well..."-_

_"If I had though you wanted me to stay in bed only to talk about Eddard Stark and that Bull headed child of yours I would have jumped over the balcony"_

_"Gendry is as stubborn as his father... but, I finally admit that it is time for him to be wedded, although I do not support your methods of finding him a bride mainly because he has no say in the mater"-_

_"He has no say in the mater because he doesn't say anything at all, he rejects every single girl that is put in front of him!"_

_"He just needs time to figure out what he wants but I agree that time is exactly what is running out. So, I've done a little digging by myself and found not one but two candidates that can interest the Crown. They are said to be beautiful and even more so intelligent. It would take us two months to meet them giving Gendry time to clear his head and it will also allow you to return to the North"-_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Eddard Stark has two daughters..."-_

_"HELL NO!" This was his signal to end the conversation. A Baratheon could never find happiness with a Stark. He sat up and began to put his clothes on._

_"Robert please hear me out. The eldest is said to be the most graceful maiden in all the kingdom with a siren's voice and eyes as blue as the sky. While the youngest is already being compared to her aunt Lyanna"- That made him stop on his tracks. Lyanna... Surely the Gods would not be cruel enough to torment men with another face like her's again. He didn't dare to turn back, he felt ashamed that his wife could easily see that after all these years, after two sons; he still loved another woman._

_"It's ok my Love"- She said reassuring him and hugging him from behind "She was your past, I cannot erase that but I am your present. I also need to take care of our future, our sons future. You need to make amends not only with Eddard but with yourself, if Gendry doesn't like any of the girls you would have at least released the burden that haunts you after all these years. Please... besides I am bored to death inside the castle, I'd like to feel a little bit of snow"-_

**...**

A little more than a bit of snow was exactly what Cersei got, horses were having trouble marching and her carriage had been caught stuck two times but they finally were outside of gates of Winterfell. He didn't have to call him to see Gendry by his side; handsome and fearsome, even more built than he was at that age. He did however had to call Joffrey, he knew he was spoiling the boy rotten but he was just too funny and witty, the boy could weasel his way out of death. A trait he no doubt inherited from his uncle Tyrion.

The gates finally opened... Out of fear, out of nervousness he grabs on tight to his war-hammer... The whole town is there stoic but dutiful and in the steps of the great castle stand the Starks; Lords and Wardens of the mighty north.

They all bow in reverence has the king gets down of his horse and standing in front of the Lord of the House. His eyes are cold, and Robert honestly doesn't know if he is going to talk to him or throw a punch. Luckily for him, his wife always knows what to do.

"Lord Eddard..."- She said extending her hand which he dutifully takes.

"My Queen..."-

"So nice to finally meet you although I am more happy to see your wife"- Ugh? Suddenly both women were ignoring all protocol, hugging each other and giggling like two fifteen year-old. Both the King and the Lord stand awkwardly.

"Oh my God Cat, five?"-

"Oh yes, proud of every one of them"-

"As am I... Robert, the boys?"-

"Ah, yes... boys. This is my eldest and the Crown Prince; Gendry and this is my second Prince Joffrey" Robert says proudly as cold eyes in all of the yard scrutinize Gendry but he doesn't even flinch, he stands tall in the armor he forged himself and Robert is pleased to see that he surpasses even Eddard in height.

"You honor us with your presence these are my children..."-

The eldest Rob was what he expected, a proud northen man through and through, strong, young and married to the Greyjoy girl that seemed even more cold than the Starks, he wondered what their bed was like. The two youngest also favored the Tully look, blue eyes - red hair although Shireen betrothed looked more like a warrior, the other one looked more like a scholar. Then came the girls... or girl.

"It seems that you are missing one child Lady Stark"- Catelyn's eyes went wide but hid her distress well.

"Not missing, misplaced. Forgive us your Highness for the North has been Arya's playground and sometimes it is...difficult for her to find the way back to the castle"- But Robert didn't care for he had found his son's bride. There was no way that the youngest could be more beautiful than the redhead that stood before him. She was tall, even under her heavy coats you could tell she was slim and she had a face that was even more delicate than a porcelain doll. After all he doubted that the other girl looked like Lyanna for all the children had favored the Tully look.

"Please let us go inside so we can talk more freely. You must be tired after such a long journey."-

"Actually Ne... Lord Stark, I would like to pay my respects first." Robert said surprising all in attendance. Cersei looked proud.

"Of course, I will lead you to the crypts my King."- Robert was already making wedding plans as he walked inside Winterfell's mausoleums. _Lya... I finally came back!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell - the outskirts:

"Arya it's late, it will already take you more than two hours to get back home. It is already dark and you are alone. This is where we say our goodbyes"-

"You talk as if something could arm me. I belong to the wilderness and Nymerya roams the woods, it doesn't matter, I am already late"

"We don't care that you're late Girl we just want to move before we freeze our asses now let go of your cousin"-

"Don't speak to her like that"- She snickered as Sandor had to do what Jon told him. Winterfell was Sandor Clegane's home for he pledged his loyalty to Jon to cleanse the shame his brother gave upon his house after the sacking of Kings Landing.

She refused to let Jon go. He was to stay at the Wall until the Royal Party left Winterfell which by the way wasn't clear. The Wall! The Wall of all places! They said it was the only option in case the King decided to visit another of the great Houses. Jon was not to be seen, the King had made it clear on a letter he wrote saying that he was attending his niece's wedding and would preferred (meaning demanded) that the blood of Targaryen where far away from him. He was stripped of his home at childbirth and now as a grown man? Arya was positive her father saw her sneaking around after Jon but said nothing. It was best to not test her temper and her aim for everyone knew it far too well.

"Arya please. I have to go, we will always be in touch."-

"It's not the same" She pouted burying her head in his furs like she did with Nymeria.

"I now Little Wolf but it's not like you can come with me. Not without more protection..."-

"Protection? Send her to the wall. We'd have no more problems with wildlings and the white walkers!"-

"Thank the Gods! Will you get her home Forell before I kill her and say it was one of them walking corpses!"- Sandor said as Syrio Forell arrived in his horse instantly annoying Arya.

"I am perfectly capable of going back home"

"Yes... your father just doesn't trust you to do it on time. Let's go Pup, the King has already arrived"- Of course her father would send her dancing teacher. If she disobeyed him he would punish her often ending in bruises that would last for weeks. Not that she needed any more lessons, the student had surpassed the master years ago but was always hungry for any new technique she could learn.

"Promise me you will come back for my name-day!"

"You know I cant promise you that Arya, we don't know how long the King..."-

"I thought you were a dragon not a wolf's bitch!"- Muttered Clegane.

"If you want to go with sigil's then a dog isn't going to fair well against dragons and a wolf"- Scolded Jon. "Yes my Princess. I promise I will be with you on your name day"-

"Excellent" She said with glee, Jon would never say no to her and she was very much aware of it. "Ugh, I will miss you so much!" She said giving him one final hug.

"So will I my Little Wolf. Promise me you will behave and not do anything reckless"-

"When have I been reckless?"

"Since you were born!"- All three men said at the same time laughing at their own bad joke.

**...**

There would be no Septa nor handmaidens to help her get ready for they were all the feast held for the King but Arya didn't care. She really didn't see what the fuss was about and how her mother and sister managed to stretch into hours the simple task of brushing your hair and getting dressed. Not that she would ever say it out loud but she was happy she finally grew into her looks. She was still small in height but with curves that made men turn, a waist that made women jealous and a face that made people do what she wanted. It wasn't only Jon she had wrapped around her fingers. If Arya could not get what she wanted with her fists she would get it batting her eyelashes. Theon always said that she was worse than the mermaid's that used to rule the seas.

Tonight she was going to show the king what he couldn't have... she chose and elegant blue dress with a long flowly skirt, it had a somewhat low neckline that she was going to adorn with a necklace that had a wolf pennant with red eyes. Very carefully she styled her hair so that she could wear it down but had soft waves making it look even more thicker. And that was it! See? All in less then 45 minutes.

"What would you had done if I had left with Jon? Would you had stayed and sat there until I came back?"

"Of course! Unless your father's sword found my head or one of the wolves saw me appetizing"- As she walked down the stairs as had been the norm for almost a year now; Ramsey Bolton was waiting for her at the bottom. He was the chosen practice dummy for her charms and was madly in love with her. Arya knew she had to play her cards right and not give him enough hope for him to ask her hand in marriage for she truly did consider him a friend and didn't want to break his heart and say so. The kiss had caught her off guard, that will be his only one.

"Are you aware that no one is suppose to outshine the Queen? No man will even remember she is in the room once you enter"-

"If I had the ability to change my face I would do it but sadly this is what the God's deemed worthy of me. Shall we enter?"- She said with her sly knowing grin while Ramsey just smiled and shook his head while the doors to the great hall were opened.

"Lady Arya of House Stark escorted by Ramsey Bolton; heir of The Dreadfort"-

* * *

**A quick update for all of you.**

**Thank you for supporting the story, spread the word and keep on reviewing.**


	5. Bitten

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

'Where are they? Where are they? Back in Dragonstone I never saw them move without them!'

Prince Gendry stood alone outside in the castle yard for two reason: first he wanted to get away from the most tension filled feast he had ever attended and secondly because like a child; he wanted to see the famous Stark Direwolves but they were nowhere to be found, he tried to ask Bran but he was sitting in the lower tables with the commoners and Rickon was downright ignoring him with hostility. They came back North, they must have remember they hated him... So he took the first chance he got to escape and went in search of the mythical creatures. Bran had told him that each Stark child had a direwolf of their own but ever since he arrived he hadn't seen them, it's not like you could hide them. They were his size!

He avoided being seen by the Kingsguard that where outside who no doubt would steer him back to the dinning hall. The only servant he found was a man as tall as a tree who only said one word so he decided to go venture on his own, naturally his eyes wondered to the smithy but it was closed, he made a mental note to return in the morning... After finally succumbing to the cold he decided to go back to the castle but as he turned around he was blocked by the same creature he was looking for.

Immediately he knew this was no Summer or Shaggydog, it had dark grey hair with golden eyes that rooted him on the spot. It wasn't growling at him but Gendry knew better than to move, this beast was the same or even bigger size than Shaggydog that could catch him the second he moved. Well he wanted to see one so he got his wish! The beast walked closer to him as if he was its pray so he just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he chose not to scream to spare his mother from seeing the gory sight but the bite never came and no claws teared his skin. A healthy amount of slime hit his face as the beast was licking him so he couldn't help but laugh. What a magnificent beast, it's a girl! Maybe that's why she is sweeter than the others.

When he started to laugh the direwolf looked at him with curiosity and headbutted him when he stopped as if signaling him to continue. His head bounced in the concrete wall of the smithy and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of damage it was capable of inflicting on purpose.

"Hello Girl, you're a sweetheart aren't you?" He said as he patted her in the head, this time ending on the floor gasping for air as the wolf threw itself at him so he could scratch her belly, definitely not a pet for someone small.

"Is there a smithy around? He always ends up near one!"- He heard; the kingsguard! No doubt his father noted his absence. He told the beast to run along and was surprised at how quickly it followed his orders. He personally instructed the men of the direwolves and told them not to harm them but he didn't doubt that they would draw their swords if they had seen him on the ground with the beast all over him. He trotted back to the stables when he found Rob Stark patting one of the horses.

"Prince Gendry... I believe some of your father's men are looking for you"- He said casually. Rob Stark was a year older than him, similar in size but looked and acted more seriously, more lordly dare he say. A mop of red hair adorned his head like all of the Stark Children.

"Yes, I wanted to get some fresh air and found myself distracted with one of your pets"

"I beg your pardon your Highness but what do you mean?"- Rob said genuinely interested.

"One of the direwolves, a girl! I guess she wanted to say hi to me and I ended up petting her. Quite a remarkable creature!"

"That's strange. Sansa normally keep's Lady inside of her room when guests are around..."- He muttered to himself but shrugged it off. "Let's get back to the feast, your father was worried about you"- He said giving the horse one last pat.

"That is a fine specimen. Is it yours?" It was a dornish sand steed pale as snow with hair black as night. He always had wanted one but do to his size and weight he opted for a destrier he aptly called Bull.

"No, it belongs to my other sister; Arya. It seems that she decided to grace us with her presence tonight"- He said with a loving smile.

"Your grace..."

"Please, when in confidence call me Rob"-

"Only if you call me Gendry... Rob may I ask where you keep the direwolves? I noticed the stables are solely for the horses and saw no type of kennels. Surely an animal bigger than me would need a big refuge" Rob stopped on his tracks.

"Gendry you said the wolf was bigger than your size but a girl?"- He said searching for an answer.

"Yes, taller than me more than 10 inches! She had grey hair and yellow eyes, she was quite sweet and playful"

"Prince Gendry I must remind you that the direwolves aren't our _pets_, they are wild animals that we respect. I urge you to please not engage in any kind of contact with them unless their masters are present, especially that one. She is anything but sweet and you are lucky to be breathing this instant. Let's go back inside"- The tone Rob used was cold and commanding as if scolding a child which was exactly how he felt. He didn't think the wolf he met was capable of harming him but after the warning he couldn't help but shiver if Rob himself was afraid of the beast. Rob saw the change in their attitude and seemed regretful.

"I only wish to avoid any kind of problem Gendry... If you want to see one you can met mine tomorrow, his name his Grey Wind and he is always up for a good run in the morning if you're interested"-

"Of course, I'd be delighted!" He said as they made small talk back to the great hall. He saw his father's face show sings of relief once he entered signaling to return to the table and engage Lady Sansa in any type of conversation, Rob seemed to sense his distress and asked him to join him and share a drink at the nearest table.

"The rumors are true aren't they? It is not you but the King who has come with promises of marriage"- Rob asked getting right to the point. He had only been in Winterfell for a couple of hours but he knew that north-men didn't waste their time scheming and plotting. He liked them... he also noticed all eyes on the table were on him. Common folk mixed with noble family members, another thing he quite liked.

"I'd be perfectly happy to rule by myself and pass the throne to my brother's children. Sadly, that is not an option nor a reality for me"

"See? I told you this was all the Kings doing or he would have returned with us after we left Dragonstone!"- Said Bran joining in the conversation, people around him seemed to warm to him a bit after his words. "I'm sorry my Prince it's just that we are very protective of our sisters. I also plead forgiveness in Rickon's behalf, he just saw you trying to come here and taking one of the girls away quite disrespectful after meeting you. He wont admit it but he quite liked you"-

"You see Gendry... our sisters are Ice Princesses, they belong in the North and nothing more. If someone was to take them away by force we wont hesitate in striking back. Their wishes only will be the ones carried out"- Rob said in a tone that was playful, dismissive and threatening at the same time. A smile crossed over his face as he spoke again.

"Arya finally came home. Gendry meet Nymeria outside... _alone_... and _played_ with her a bit"-

Bran froze and looked at Gendry as if he had completed an impossible feat, he didn't understand. As Bran muttered a faint '_interesting_'; the doors bolted open. In came a man unannounced shaking the snow off his boots like he where in his private quarters.

"Brother!"- The young man said as he approached the table. He was flanked by two soldiers heavy in armors as was himself. He was handsome and carried himself with confidence that boarded in arrogance. In his breastplate was carved a kraken. Gendry knew him by his carefree reputation...

"Theon. I see you managed to make it back safely"- Rob greeted him with a glass of wine that he downed in one gulp.

"And miss the visit of our King? Never! Theon Greyjoy my Prince, at your service..."- He said as he over flourished his bow. "...BUT that service will be latter for now I have a quick question to ask"- Theon said as he drank another glass and started to walk to the high table where the king sat, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"My King... My Queen. Welcome to all southern patrons to our ice kingdom. I hope the weather has not been much of a hassle."-

"You forget that I spent much of my youth in these lands young man but thank you for good wishes"- Robert replied, completely oblivious of what was going to happen.

"Lord Stark I thank you for opening your home to me once again and Lady Catelyn, dare I say you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you"- Theon Greyjoy had a way with words and he knew how to use it. Men weren't buying anything he was saying but every woman present were putty in his hands. Even the Queen seemed giddy.

"Flattery is for fools brother. Actions will always be better received"- Said his sister Asha coming down from the high table and greeting him with her infant child in her arm. A small baby of only three months of age called Rickard. The Iron Born both stood in front of the King. Asha reminding everyone that she was to be the future Lady of House Stark after Catelyn and Theon flanked by his soldiers had Gendry reciting their house words 'We Do Not Sow'

"As always you are right my dear sister therefore I must confess something that has been eating my chest for months now. I confess that I have been purposely been away preparing my state for I have finally found someone I would like to share it with, to share my lands and heritage as much as I would like to share my heart... Lord Eddard you have raised me as one of your own but I must remind you that I am exactly not that; which is ideal for I couldn't be have to bare the feelings I have towards your daughter"-

The Southerners gasped, the North men grinned, The King looked murderous while looked Eddard looked calm as ever, his eyes never betraying his thoughts. Gendry slowly made his way to the table, his uncle Jaime seemed to think the same as he stood behind Robert with his hand on his sword. Robert was going to get angry.

"I come her to ask for the hand in marriage of Sansa Stark; I come with the promise of loving her to my death while in life giving her my body and soul"-

"This is preposterous!"- Robert roared, tensions high in a matter of seconds. All guards were armed.

"Pray tell what does his highness think preposterous?"- Sansa hissed while descending the stairs to were Theon stood. Rob's words ringing inside Gendry's head: _'If someone was to take them away by force we wont hesitate in striking back. Their wishes only will be the ones carried out'_. Sansa had already had her wish...

"Father it's best if we..."

"If _we_ what?"- Robert spat "_I_ came here to find _you_ a wife and I have already..."- The Stuart spoke choosing to introduce guests that had arrived late to the feast, making everyone turn around.

"Lady Arya of House Stark escorted by Ramsey Bolton; heir of The Dreadfort"-

When Gendry was six he saw his father call like a prayer another woman's name in a drunk stupor. He asked him about it the next day, why was he with his mother when he loved another woman? Robert just smiled and sat his son on his lap and told him that he loved a woman with all his heart but she died. He then had to marry because it was his duty so he married his mother for honor but that he loved her the same... The child wasn't convince so he went and asked his mother the same question and he would never forget what his mother told him:

_'Sometimes in life the Gods chose only one person whom we can share our lives with. Some call it love at first sight, others destiny or faith... all the same our lives are forever connected with that other person that completes a space inside of our hearts we didn't even know was empty, your soul-mate! Your father had that person but she died and had to marry me out of duty but do not fear my sweet boy for we still have love between us... It's just that it's more ruled by the head and not by the heart'_

Gendry like the curious child he was, asked the Queen how would he know if he found his soul-mate to which she said:

_'A love like that is rare in this world, if you stumble upon it is like your heart is full, stronger than ever but at the same time fear full that another person has so much hold on you. It is powerful and intense but in the end, you know it is true.'_

His heart beat faster than a thousand drums, his chest felt as if someone was pressing it, he had trouble breathing but at the same time his senses where on high as if it was the first time he saw the world in color. All eyes were on the girl but his mother's eyes were on him, she knew it. He had found his bride, his Queen.

She was a tinny, little dainty thing with a dress that seemed like it was stitched on her, showcasing her glass-hour figure. Her hair looked like a dark brown halo that encased her face... her face, by all the Gods! Gendry couldn't decided which feature he liked the best. If it was her little nose or her high cheekbones, her sinful mouth or her grey eyes that were looking at..._him_?

"Close your mouth!"- His uncle Tyrion whispered has he tugged one of his sleeves to get his attention "People are staring"- Impossible! All eyes were on the girl, _Arya_. What a magnificent name for a magnificent girl. Gendry failed to see that indeed people were looking at him, a distinct group of four men. All Stark's.

She held her head high as she walked to the table, Gendry was desperate to hear her voice but was disappointed that it was her escort who spoke.

"Good evening my King, my Queen... I come here in the name of House Bolton. Our swords and lands are at your disposal your Highness"-He wasn't vain but Gendry knew that women thought of him quite handsome so this Bolton Lord who stood beside Arya Stark was not worthy of her, for he was simple and plain. Seemed like a decent fighter but had cold eyes that held no emotion. She belonged side by side with a King. His hand ached to hold her as Ramsey was still holding Arya's.

The room was silent, naturally this was when the King acknowledged the Lord who laid fealty but his father was shaking cold, almost near a heart attack. Both of his sons rushed to his side.

"Father what is the matter? Do you feel ill?"

"Ly... Ly..."- It was the first time Gendry had seen his father speechless, he even talked asleep after drinking half a wine barrel. Gendry was about to call for the maester when a sweet yet acertive voice rang through the hall.

"Yes, what _is_ the matter?"- Arya had asked not at the King but at her sister who was still standing with Theon in front of the High Table. Ramsey still held Arya's hand, Gendry caught him staring at him.

"Before you made your fashionably late arrival dearest Arya; my little brother had just asked your sister's hand in marriage"- Replied Asha looking defiantly at the King.

"Another Greyjoy withing the family? Us wolves must learn to grow sea legs"- Said Arya earning a laugh out of everyone. "So? What has been the answer? Father?"- She too looked defiantly at the table, it was almost as if she was welcoming the King to say no, Gendry wasn't sure. Of what he was sure was that he needed to talk to this girl right now for she surely was the most interesting creature he had ever seen.

The room went silent again half expecting the King to brake into an outburst like earlier so when he spoke everyone was surprise to hear what he said in a small voice, the smallest Gendry had ever heard his father.

"I don't feel well, I must... I must lay down"- Jaime was already escorting him down the high table when Gendry was stopped by his mother.

"Stay...you must remain here and represent your father as the Crown Prince"- Gendry understood his obligations but he also needed to speak to his mother about what he was feeling for he must have looked as ill as his father. Cersei gave him a kiss on his forehead while smiling she said; "I know my Sweet Bull, I know"- then she turned around to aid her husband not before saying something to his brother Joffrey.

It was curious, it was as if his father was fearfull of walking close to Arya so the Kingsguard shielded him while he walked outside to the room back to his chambers. The great hall was left in silence so Gendry shook himself off. He was the one in charge now that Robert was gone, first things first. He needed to fix what Robert was about to do when Arya interrupted them.

"Please Ladies and Gentlemen, remember this is a feast to celebrate a wedding and it seems we are to have another one. Lord Eddard please forgive my father for he surely has not rested one bit from our trip from Kings Landing. As the Crown Prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms rest assure that I; Prince Gendry of House Baratheon, first of my name, have no objections to this union. May you have a prosperous life together Lady Sansa, Lord Theon" The room was quiet, Gendry felt his stomach drop, he got away with his titles and the crowd thought of him to pompous, surely Arya would think of him as a fool.

"Thank you Prince Gendry...your kindness precedes you"- Said Sansa with tears in her eyes. Eddard only nodded and the room erupted in cheers as Theon swept her off her feet and kissed her with joy.

"Please; music and more food and wine. Let us start the feast" Gendry said while sitting in the middle of the table on the chair his father sat minutes ago. Joffrey and his Uncle Tyrion flanked him.

"Well done Nephew, I wasn't exactly looking for a reenactment of The rains of Castamere with Lannister and Baratheons and their protagonists"- The Imp said while filling their cups of wine. The music started and Gendry had to admit that people seemed more at ease now the King was gone, he also noted that Arya seemed to enjoy dancing and was laughing her life away with Ramsey Bolton. Joffrey must have read his mind.

"Do not fret Brother...by the time the feast ends Arya Stark will have only danced with you. I give you my word"-

* * *

**Quite few of you weren't really happy with such a short chapter last time so here is a long one.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Please continue to review - follow and favorite my story.**

**You guys are awesome!**


	6. Frostbite

**EDDARD POV:**

Winterfell:

Eddard left his daughter well guarded, it's not like the Prince had made a move on her but he was going to by the look he had. He needed to talk to his youngest daughter about marriage, a talk he had with Sansa years ago but didn't seem necessary with Arya. The Prince, the Bolton Bastard and many other suitors had changed that... but first he needed to talk to the King. Robert Baratheon; the man he once considered his own brother...

Brandon was too wild and met his faith far to early while Benjen took the Night's Watch's vows and left Winterfell as soon as he could so Robert filled the vacant spot they left. It was perfect! They both were groomed under the protection of Jon Arryn and it seemed faith wanted them joined also by blood the second Robert laid his eyes on his sister Lyanna, making it love at first sight, worthy of a fairy tale that was later destroyed by the wicked monster.

After the infamous Tourney at Harrenhal; Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna starting a war that would change the kingdom forever. Eddar fought loyally at Robert's side, together versus a common enemy but the lines blurred the moment Eddard finally found Lyanna, pregnant carrying Rhaegar's child... She was heavily guarded at the Tower of Joy, taking her last breath's after a difficult childbirth since the Knights that were guarding her cared only for the babe and not for her do to their loyalty to Queen Elia. A fight ensued, ending the life of many brave men, Lyanna died not before making Eddard promise he would guard her son which he agreed to do immediately but Robert didn't think the same. He only saw the child as a young murderer, a monsters that killed his own mother coming out of her womb. Robert demanded blood for blood but Eddard ignored him for the child was _his_ blood, Lyanna's blood and he would never part with the last proof of his sister's existence. It was the first and last time Eddard lifted his sword against Robert, he left that day with a serious injury but with the child in his arms. No matter how much he missed his friend during the years; he never regretted it. He saw his sister everyday eating at the table, at council meetings side by side with Rob and more than often riding with Arya; Jon.

"I see you brought him the only medicine for his ailment"- Said Sir Jaime Lannister signaling at the bottle of wine he had in his hands.

"Aye, Robert was always particularly relaxed after a good glass of it. How is he?"

"Cersei is with him right now but the maester said that it was only a mild panic attack; the official statement will be that he felt unwell do to the heavy climate change..."- He said smirking but aware of his words and actions "That girl of yours gave us all quite the scare. I heard the dead were rising in the North, never thought it would be quite literally"- Eddard held no love for the Kingslayer, he was the one that left him limping for life but wasn't particularly fond of holding grudges. He had already paid him in kindness.

"Nice hand" He said pointing to the obvious. Eddard left the Tower of Joy with a limp leg, a lifeless body and an infant in his arms. Robert went back to Kings Landing with a mortal wound to his stomach and Jaime left with a severed hand.

"Ah yes, I believe you never got to see my new one. Us Lannisters have so many gold so I thought it fitting don't you think?!"- Jaime said while showing his golden hand "I had to practice with the other one but I can fight the same or even better. Care for a demonstration?"- Jaime on the other hand did very much remember who incapacitated him.

"JAIME!"- Cersei yelled scolding her twin brother like a child. "Forgive my brother Lord Stark, it seems the cold has made him nasty as well. Do you wish to see how the King is? Jaime I am feeling tired as well but I would like to properly say my goodnight to Lady Catelyn, would you please escort me to the great hall?"-

"Those two men that follow you around don't do it because of your charming smiles dear sister, I'm am the captain of the Kingsguard not the _Queens_guard"- It was rather amusing how in a matter of seconds Jaime Lannister shrank like a bug under his sister's gaze. He quickly stood away from the door.

"Perfect! We will be back shortly. Lord Eddard will give the King company"- Cersei said practically dragging Jaime down the hall. Eddard knocked the door and entered. Robert had opened the window and if he kept it open the weather was indeed going to be his end. Neither of them said anything, alone in company of each other they didn't feel so much animosity as they did surrounded by their men. It wasn't the King vs the Lord, the North vs the South. It was old friends that used to share everything with each other and got lost down the way. Robert sat in front of him while Eddard poured the wine, the bottle was half full by the time Eddard spoke.

"She is not Lyanna!"

"I see years have not taken away your bluntness Ned"- Robert said playing with his cup. " Arya, is her name right?... she sure looks like her though"- He said in a sad tone.

"Yes, Arya. She's one and eight. She has been schooled in all the arts and possesses many of the qualities any Lady should have. She is very skilled with her wits and is gifted in the arts of war. Lyanna was wild but there is discipline to Arya's wildness, try to take her away and have no doubt that she will be the one who raises her sword first" It needed to be done, it needed to be said. If Robert came in search for a bride for his son Arya was the only one left after Sansa's engagement. Robert seemed more hurt than threatened by his words.

"For God's sake Ned do you think of me as one of your wildlings that kidnap their women or better yet, of the likes of that bastard that took Lya away from me? I would never do something like that!"-

"You seemed ready to strike the moment Theon Greyjoy proposed to Sansa. Are you going to tell me otherwise?"

"Of course I was going to say no to the matter; the families would finally be united and she seemed perfect for it but after _she_ came in... Arya..."-

"Again Robert; she is not Lyanna!"

"But she could very well be her reincarnation! Have you seen my boy Eddard? He's my spitting image 20 years ago! I prayed so much to all the Gods to bring her back! What if the finally listened? What if they finally listened and the love we shared has a second chance to grown?"- Eddard remained silent, it was the first thing he noticed when the Royal Party arrived. Gendry was Robert's better version, even more strong and tall...apparently he shared the same taste for women if the look he had once he saw Arya was to be any indication.

"I know I haven't had the best image a King can have but the boy is not me Eddard. He may have my looks but he has his mother's kindness, the people love him and all he needs is a bride. You have a daughter and I have a son, let's finally join our houses and leave the past behind once and for all"- Robert said in a pleading tone. Gone was all the bravado, in front of him sat a man that had carried with a heavy burden for a long time but Eddard could never do that to Arya, she was the only one who decided who she should marry.

"You need to rest. Well talk more in the morning. Maybe you will give them a change to at least exchange pleasantries right now at the feast"

"Thank you Eddard! It is what's best for the Realm"- Robert's happiness was cut short. This time Eddard wanted to sound as cold as people thought he was.

"I don't give a fuck about the Realm! If my daughter doesn't want to get married I will respect her wishes. We shall talk more in the morn. Goodnight my King" Eddard said walking out of the room not caring to hear a response from Robert. He was tired as well, after spending all these years alone in his seat; politics tired him and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Not that she needed but Arya was being guarded by her brothers and Rob already did a good job as a Lord. He decided to go to his chambers not before telling his squire to inform all members that tomorrow morning there would be a family meeting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

"Oh and that is Lord Halys Hornwood, he is very cheerful and always has a joke to share. Over there is..."- Gendry knew he should be paying attention to what Shireen was telling him. It was important to get to know the Northern lords but he was too damned distracted. A sweet laugh that called to the very core of him, streaks of hair flying on the air as she twirled and too many hands touching her as Arya Stark danced with everyone but him.

"Gen... Gendry? Are you listening to me?"-

"You've been talking about old men and their sigils for hours Woman! It is not history class, it's a feast!"- Said Rickon devouring what seemed to look like an entire boar by himself. He seemed to warm towards Gendry again and was sitting with him at the high table. It was late in the night and both the King and Lord Stark had left for their chambers. Lady Catelyn had too retired along with his mother the Queen. Everybody else was just drinking, eating and laughing the night away, no one more than Arya.

Ever since she arrived Gendry hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel everyone searched for, she walked from table to table making sure she greeted everyone present, excluding the high table that is.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"- Shireen whispered as Rickon went to the kitchens. "I think you would make quite the couple"-

"Whatever are you talking about sweet cousin?" Gendry tired to sound unaffected, obviously failing when he tried to grab his cup and missed it, pouring his drink all over the table.

"Oh please! I know you more than anyone Gendry! Although she was _the_ biggest slut in all Westeros; Margaery Tyrell was the prettiest slut in all of Westeros and you never looked at her the way you look at Arya. You've barely touched your wine and haven't eaten at all. Your ears are red and every now and then your hands goes in search of your war hammer; specifically when Arya starts to dance with someone new"-

Shit! Gendry could try and mask everything but his ears, that was always how Cersei caught him lying. His ears would turn red followed closely by his face.

"I didn't spare to look at Margaery Tyrell because I didn't like Margaery Tyrell. I've barely touched my wine because uncle Tyrion is doing a very good job at drinking it all and I'll think I will save my food for tomorrow's breakfast since your future husband seems to be on a mission to eat all the food in Winterfell. My ears are red because all the curtsies and pleasantries I've heard since I came here and I miss my warhammer!"

"So you do like her?"- Dammit! Gendry cursed, he liked Shireen better when she was quiet and shy.

"Who does Gendry like?"- Rickon said returning to the table, this time with two massive chicken legs on his hands.

"THE NORTH! Who else? For she is a wild and elusive beast that every king wants to conquer"- Said Joffrey arriving at the table. "Cousin, will you give me the honor of dancing with me?"-

"Mhas misnt mecesary "- Said Rickon trying to swallow a whole leg in his mouth as he wiped his fingers in the tablecloth. "For we need to practice more dancing for the wedding"- Shireen just rolled her eyes and excused herself as she walked down the stairs with her overzealous betrothed while scolding him for his lack of table manners.

"Do not fret Brother? By the time the feast ends Arya Stark will have only danced with you? I give you my word?" Gendry scoffed "You know I sometimes wonder where your alliances lay Brother for your word means jack shit!"

"Whining looks horrible on a man your size Gendry!"- Said Joffrey casually sitting by his side, eating a grape "First of all the feast hasn't ended. Northerners are famous for their feasts and this one is far from ending and secondly it is all in motion my dear brother. Two songs, two more songs and you will be dancing with Lady Stark"-

"And how exactly is that going to happen? You been directing all the Lords and Ladies at my table for me to greet them I have hardly had a chance to stand up let alone asked Arya to dance with me!"

"Arya? On first name basis are we? Cheeky bastard!"- The comment only earned Joffrey a smack in the head.

"That was totally unnecessary but since you have such a thick head I am going to explain it to you... Have you seen with _whom_ Arya has danced with?"-

"She has danced with the whole bloody room, most of all with that Bolton boy who better watch were his hands rest or he will see how much he likes mine over his body" Gendry was seething, It seemed that every time Arya had managed to get away from him Ramsey would find her and stay by her side, always, always touching her. Playing with her hair, touching her shoulder, grabbing way too firmly her waist while dancing. Maybe Gendry could kill him and plead temporal insanity not to look so much after the Mad King.

"Ah yes, Bolton. That is a piece of the puzzle that I cannot control but since you were to busy ogling at Arya you didn't see _who_ she was dancing with. Old men too slow to keep up the pace, children too young she had to hold up like a babe and drunks who ended up on the floor before the song ends. She appears to have a love for dancing that not even dear Lord Ramsey has fulfilled"- Joffrey said with his infamous smile across his face. "Don't you find it handy that you are an excellent dancer Brother?"-

"Are you going to tell me that you have somehow managed to arrange who dances with Lady Arya?" Gendry said. Right now Arya was dancing with a man that had a wooden leg, she looked absolutely bored.

"I must say Joffrey I fear for my crown" If only Joffrey had a bit more direction he would be a better king than Aegon the Conqueror, sadly he preferred maid's skirts than meetings with the small council.

"_That_ is your task dear Brother, the only one I have is your love life. Now all we need is chance to be on our side... and it seems it his; Lady Sansa!"- He called the redhead from the table, she was walking through the crowd and was talking to Arya the moment Joffrey called her.

"Please bring your sister with you!"-

"What the hell are you doing?" Gendry muttered, completely fearful of his little brother's schemes.

"Just watch and learn and maybe you'll be half as good a King people say you are going to be. Remember, do as I say and you'll have your lady in your arms."-

Do as he says? Gendry didn't even know his body would follow his brain! His heart started to beat faster as the Stark girls began to walk their way over to the table. Such a contrast between both of them but beautiful all the same; Sansa was pretty but Arya was in a league of their own. Gendry was going to make sure to order the scholars to invent a name worthy of her beauty.

"Lady Sansa must I say you are positively glowing! By the time you are married you will outshine the sun"- Joffrey said while Gendry suddenly found very interesting his food plate.

"You are too kind my Prince but I wont deny my happiness. Marrying Theon is something I have yearned for quite a long time"- She responded with a voice similar to little birds chirping in the morning.

"And what about you Lady Arya? You seem to be enjoying the feast, you haven't stopped dancing all night"- Gendry dared take a peek and was faced with grey steel eyes looking at him. If Sansa chirped like a little bird Arya was sharp as a knife.

"Hardly! I haven't had a decent partner all night...it seems the only one was shipped to the Wall"- She muttered.

"Arya!"- Sansa quickly scolded her younger sister but it was just what Joffrey expected and needed.

"There is no need Lady Sansa for I have the perfect remedy for your sister's dancing predicament. Did you know that my brother here is quite the dancer himself?"- Suddenly three pair of eyes were on him and Gendry felt more nervous then ever in his life. Dancing, yes. He was quite good at it, his mother often searched for him after Robert gained more than a few pounds and got tired after dancing only one song. Joffrey's stood by his word so now it was his time to act. Thankfully dancing didn't involve talking.

He stood up and the whole room looked at him. He realized that after Robert left he had spent the whole evening listening to different lords present themselves and their families, never leaving his chair. It was the first time he sat up and the first time he was going to ask someone to dance. No woman could refuse, not even Arya Stark.

"My Lady, would you care to dance with me?" He said as he extended his hand towards her. He wiped it first since he was a sweaty mess. Arya eyed him with curiosity as if trying to read his thoughts but just shrugged and walked over to the dance floor. She didn't take his hand...

"Move you Idiot!"- Joffrey whispered to him after he was lost busy looking at Arya's ass as she walk down the stairs. Even the band had stopped playing looking at them. Very awkwardly Gendry had to signal them to continue playing. Couples dancing around seemed transfixed at them.

"I love this song!"- Arya said in a giddy tone as a song started. Gendry didn't know it but he could catch a tune quickly. After saying a quick prayer he took his dance pose and grabbed her hand, it was as if a shock of lighting roamed his whole body. He was so surprised that he yanked Arya closer to him making her eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry My Lady" He said pouring apology after apology complete embarrassed. By now his ears were surely redder than Sansa's hair.

"How are we going to dance if we're apart?"- She said easing her body under his hands and Gendry was pretty sure he let go a moan.

The height difference was almost as extreme as the one he shared with his uncle Tyrion but to Gendry it was perfect. She was just the perfect height for him to cuddle her in his arms. He was using all of his willpower to not lower his head and kiss the top of her head that barely reached his chest. Arya smelled heavenly of snow, earth and wilderness and Gendry marveled on the fact that he could almost close his hand on her little waist.

"My wish came true"- She said. _Ugh? She wants to be the Grandmother to my Grandchildren as well?_

"I finally found a good dance partner but I swear that if your face stays that way you won't ever find a wife!"- She smirked. Dammit! Joffrey laughed at it calling it his '_thinking face_'. He said it was a if something very unpleasant was making it's way up his... Wait, if Arya said that was it because she found his face agreeable to her liking? She also said he was a good dancer.

"Uhm...hello, I'm Gendry!"

"Yes, the whole realm knows that your Highness"- She said in a mocking tone not making things easy at all for him. His hands were so sweaty that he had to change position every few minutes making things worse because he would have to touch her all over again.

'No I mean I just... I though that you wanted to dance but if you want to talk I would very much like to get to know you"

"Well, I'm Arya!"- She said giggling absolutely melting his insides. She at least seemed in good spirits. He was going to give Joffrey a kiss after tonight.

"Is it true you came here to marry my sister or me?"- Gendry tripped and almost fell to the floor dragging Arya with him but was quick enough to hold on to a table nearby. Starks and their bluntness... He noticed she was wearing a necklace; well he first noticed her breasts and then the necklace. It had a pennant of a white wolf with red eyes.

"What is Bolton's son business with you?" Gendry practically blurted out. If she wanted answers he was going to ask questions of his own.

"Ramsey? He's a friend! You didn't answer my question Baratheon!"- She was so direct with him it was refreshing, but he didn't like the Baratheon, he much preferred how his name left her plump lips...

"_I_ came for Shireen's wedding with your brother... _My father_ is the one looking for a bride"

"If you are to be King some day why not trust your decision on the mater?"- She asked curiously but it was a question Gendry had asked himself millions of times with no answer. He would answer her the only way he could.

"You are lucky Stark, for your father gives you freedom on who to marry. I do not have that pleasure"

"You have a wonderful warhorse; what's its name?"- She was at the stables! Maybe if he had sneaked out earlier he would have caught her alone. That sounded very creepy.

"Yes, he is my loyal companion. His name is Bull! You also have an exquisite steed. I would have a dornish one myself if they would hold my weight"

"Thank you, she was a present and her name is Cold Breeze... why do you have a horse named Bull?"-

"Because he never listens to me and never does what I tell him to do. My Mother said he was as stubborn as I was, since she already calls me Bull I though it was fitting... My brother also gave me a bull once, on my name-day. His name is Arthur"

"Bull the horse and Arthur the Bull... You are a strange man Gendry Baratheon"- She said looking at him directly in the eyes, Gendry felt like he was being held on trial for murder, as if she could read his mind so he chose to look elsewhere. His eyes landed again on her necklace...well again; first on her breasts and then on the necklace. Someone should give her seamstress a raise.

"Is that your direwolf?" He asked, his hands working on their own reaching for the pennant that was nested between her breast. He almost fell again...she was so soft.

"No, that's my cousin's wolf; Ghost. He couldn't be here so it reminds me of him"- She seemed sad. He must know who this cousin of her's was. "My direwolf is Nymeria"-

"Really? She's yours? I met her by the smithy. She is so sweet and playful!"

"You met Nymeria?"- She said as if it was a lie.

"Yes...She wanted to play with me but I had to return to the feast. I hope to get to know her better during my stay" Arya had stopped dancing.

"Surely you must mean Lady, little thing, hardly my height..."-

"No, Nymeria! Rob told me she was yours! Taller than me with golden eyes, at first I though I was her dinner but she only wanted a good rub at her belly"

"You rubbed her belly?"- Arya yelled in astonishment making more people look at them. They were the center of attention since they started to dance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I" Gendry was turning into a mumbling mess again but Arya quickly reassured him.

"No, it's not that It's just... strange that's all"- She said looking at him up and down as if expecting a missing limb. This time she was the one who took his hands and started dancing. He felt the energy again. He wondered if she felt it as well. She looked so graceful and sure of herself...

"Why aren't you married? You are what? Two and nine? Aren't you little passed the age of marriage?"- Again, Gendry almost fell, this time he couldn't avoid it and stepped on her foot. Arya didn't even flinch but Gendry knew he was a heavy man.

"Twenty nine? I am only twenty four and I have never found someone I... liked enough to marry!" Did she just tell me I look old? "Aren't you passed the age of marriage for women?" Gendry quickly regretted it but Arya didn't seem to mind.

"I'm one and eight and I don't want to get married!"-

"Ever?!" Well that was going to be a problem. How was he going to marry her if she didn't want to be married? This was definitely a task for Joffrey, possibly his uncle Tyrion as well.

"I don't want to marry some high lord so he can throw me in his castle to clean while he keeps me pregnant with his children!"- She spat. Definitely a job for Joffrey and Tyrion, maybe throw in Varys as well.

The conversation flowed between them, each asking whatever came to mind. In the middle of a very high spirited song Gendry twirled Arya and felt something sharp hit his knee, he asked what it was and she casually said it was her sword.

"You have a sword strapped on to your thigh? Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?"- She said as if she was talking about makeup.

"Can I see it?" Arya put her leg on a stool and was very slowly pulling her dress up. Another thing was going up in Gendry's pants.

"Are you going to start to show him your blades? Arya it is 4 in the morning, it's time to go to bed!"- Said Rickon appearing by their sides.

Gendry looked around and indeed the hall was empty. The musicians were looking at him with tired eyes imploring him to let them retire for the night, Joffrey was conveniently sitting next to them obviously being the one telling them to keep on playing. Shireen was asleep on the high table where Sansa and Theon were still talking. Bran was sitting at a lower table looking at them with a smile on his face while Rob stood near the door silent along with his wife Asha. Next to them was Ramsey Bolton looking like he was about to murder him.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" He said ashamed of himself, paying all his attention on Arya. A whole army could have barged through the doors and it wouldn't have mattered. He was already dreading saying goodbye for the night.

"Don't worry Gendry. Time flies when you are in good company. We are to be family aren't we?..."- Said Bran making the room go more silent than it was. Rickon joined Ramsey with the murderous stares. "...I mean; Rickon and Shireen are going to be married in two day. Wolves and Stags finally united"-

"Ooooooooooof course they will and what a fine match the will be"- Joffrey said raising his cup in the air.

"Arya come, I am going to escort you back to your room"- Said Ramsey grabbing her a little to forcefully by her arm.

"This is her home and she is surrounded by her father's men, I think she knows very well how to get to her chambers. If you are so worried about her safety I pledge my warhammer to her right this second"

Again, more silence...

Gendry himself was amazed of the words that came out of his mouth, how can someone feel so close to another person being mere stranger hours ago? But still, he meant every word of it. Arya was looking strait at him again but this time he did not cower. He held her gray gaze for what seemed to be an eternity. Sansa was the one that broke the spell.

"Prince Gendry if you would be so kind in helping Shireen..."-

"What? I'm to be her husband I'm sure I can..."- Rickon protested but was shut down.

"You aren't married yet"- Sansa snapped at him but quickly went back to her sweet tone "If you could please take her to her chambers, Arya can tell you where they are. They are next to her's..."- Gendry was definitely going to like his sister in law.

Like many times in his life Gendry lifted Shireen up and held her like a baby as he followed Arya out of the room. Rickon, Bran and Joffrey following as well while Rob stayed in a hushed conversation with the others. As they walked trough the corridors Gendry couldn't wait for the morning to come, Winterfell Castle seemed to have magnificent structure and Gendry wanted to see it all, maybe Arya could give him a tour...

"Here it is..."- Arya said as she opened the door. This room was even grander than the one Shireen had in Dragonstone filled with books, Gendry felt happy that the Starks treated his cousin well. He gave his cousin a kiss goodnight when Rickon coughed behind him.

"Ok now, out you go..."-

"Don't you mean _you_ have to go. Two days Rickon, you're not married, get out of her room"- Said Arya.

"I'm supposed to be the husband. What are these two?"-

"Cousins" Both Gendry and Joffrey say at the first time making Bran laugh out loud, Shireen stirred a bit.

"Out! All of you, I have to get her changed! Goodnight Boozo's! Prince Joffrey... Gendry"- Arya said with a smile on her face as she quietly closed the door leaving two pair of drunken brothers; three drunk on ale, one on love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ROOSE POV:**

The Dreadfort:

"My Lord will Master Ramsey will be returning tonight?"- Asked a fearful servant.

"No, he will stay in Winterfell until the wedding. You are dismissed for the night Reek"-

_'That boy better make himself useful or I will have acknowledged him for nothing'_ Roose though. Heirs and heiresses were coming of age and the Game of Thrones had started. The older Stark had been fucking the Greyjoy for a while so it was obvious that another union with the Ironborns was going to be made. The barbarians had proven to be savvy, not that Roose cared for he had his eye on the best price; the pretty one that Eddard loved. That was the one he wanted!

If Ramsey would man up and take matters into his own hands the Boltons would finally had the recognition they deserved after serving the Starks for so long. Whoever married the She Wolf was going to have equal power of the North that was bound to declare it's independence from the South any day now...

He hoped for his sake that Ramsey managed to marry the girl. Or he would be useless for him...

* * *

**I am blown away by your response to the story. Here is another update. I really hope you like it.**

**Keep the reviews coming and remember to follow / favorite.**

**Spread the love and take care :)**


	7. Battle Formations

**ASHA POV:**

Winterfell:

"I hope there is a whole army coming to Winterfell because that is the only excuse I'll allow for you not being in bed"

Asha smiled as she admired her husband's form by the window. She was never one to waste her time with love and courtships, they were all political strategies really.

Being the heiress of the Greyjoy family had it's perks! Meaning she didn't have to settle down being someone's wife. The Ironborn had always been self sufficient, independent in the seas. Asha herself is captain of the biggest warships, leading side by side with Theon after he finally returned home from Winterfell. At first Theon surprised everyone with the young, fine man he turned into but what surprised them the most was of his loyalty towards the Starks. Bad blood ran between the families but it was washed away after Theon came back. The kingdoms where no longer at war so Rob Stark's trips to Pyke didn't seem necessary. More so his trips to Ten Towers were Asha spent most of her time.

"I don't like change Asha, I don't like it at all"- Rob said going back to bed with her, eagerly engulfing her in his arms.

"Change is inevitable Rob, we can only insure it is best to our advantage"

"That is my sister you are talking about"- He said in his commanding tone. Asha laughed, it never worked on her.

Everyone knew what the King came looking for in Winterfell; a bride for the Crown Prince. Asha didn't have a good impression of him, what man needs his father to pick his own wife for him? but she didn't want to trouble her husband more than he already was. After yesterday it was obvious that the Prince not only favored but genuinely liked Arya. His eyes never left her and after dancing the night away it was clear that the man was in love like those fools depicted in songs.

"Why did you marry me?"- Rob says looking down at her, the only thing that Asha Greyjoy now Stark hated about her husband was his face. It really was! It was just too damn pretty, even more pretty than her's. She hated herself more because she could look at it all day.

"I mean... you didn't have to. You hardly knew me and you had to leave your home"-

"So you are asking me if Arya will do the same..." Arya Stark; the famous She-Wolf! Asha was more looking forward to meeting Arya than marrying Rob. But she though about what her husband had asked her and she could only tell him the truth. She assumed that was going to be the topic for this morning early family meeting so it was best if he knew what she thought.

"I wanted to and it was best for the family. The Stark's rule the North. The Baratheon's the south. Words runs quickly over lands and sea and people talk about how something is coming, lurking in the dark. Greyjoy's would lay with the stronger side, not with a King who doesn't care for all his kingdom equally and has an army that is vanishing do to lack of fights and alcohol"

"So you are saying that you would have married any Lord with power who came asking for your hand?"-

"No! I am saying that the Lord that came and had power was also the Lord I liked and decided to marry. Two very different things!"

"Aye...but I don't think the King would react the same way as me if you would have said no. I would have respected your choice. I don't think King Robert would spare us the same kindness. You already saw how he reacted when Theon asked for Sansa's hand in marriage"-

"And you also now that Arya isn't Sansa. If she doesn't want to marry the Prince no one will convince her otherwise"

"We are talking about possible war Asha. Remember Stark's died the last time they went to the South"-

"We are talking about marriage dear husband and remember you married an entire fleet with able and strong men that do not fear death. Again; who do you think will lose if war is proclaimed... not that necessary would be the case"

"What do you mean?"- Rob Stark was an exceptional war strategist. Asha was even better.

"Well, we all saw the happy couple yesterday. Have you ever seen Arya act that way with someone?" Rob remained silent so she kept on "Have you ever seen anyone touch Nymeria other than her and Jon? Maybe it doesn't have to come to a war. Maybe Arya will agree to marry the Prince"

"That means she will be Queen! She won't like it! Nor will the people like a Queen with her...abilities"- Ahhh yes. A queen, a warg, a fighter, and a skin-changer. What a pretty little deadly package.

"That is something to worry about _if_ she agrees. Think about what it would mean for the North! Your north! Your father is aging Rob, you are the Lord and I am the Lady of Winterfell, you have to think about your son's future. If Arya marries the Prince we will rule Westeros. Greyjoys and Starks! God's knows that if Arya marries the bloody fool she'll have him wrapped around her pretty little finger. The Nights Watch need men and Arya can provide that"

"It's too much to think about, too much in such a short time. I wish Jon was here"- Rob counted too much on his cousin if you asked Asha but she didn't mind it for Jon was even more shrewd than Rob and will no doubt know how to manage Arya's temper if it were to rise.

"But a reality non the less Husband. Will you at least warm our bed a bit longer before we have to go down to your father's study?" He smiled as he ran his hands over her short hair.

"I think I can do more than warm the bed..."-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

Whenever Arya didn't know something she would study it, see how she could approach the mater and conquer it. She wanted to fight, she got a dancing teacher. She wanted to know about the dark arts, she went to Braavos. Boys? She never bothered with them but after she grew up she was curious of how much their attention towards her changed. Silly boys, you could kill them and they would be happy just as long as you had a pretty face... She snuggled into the sheets yearning to speak to the only one who would know what to do; Jon!

She gave up trying to sleep so she went in search of the warmth and security Jon always gave her even if he wasn't there so Arya ended up sleeping in his room. It was in the farthest side of the castle and it was even more grand than her parent's chamber. A room fit for a King; Eddard said one day Sansa protested why she didn't have the biggest room.

The reason Arya couldn't sleep? Gendry; the Crown Prince!

Arya wasn't like Sansa, she didn't waste her time listening to Old Nan's fairy tales about love and damsels in distress. She much preferred war stories about Aegon Targaryen and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys. About Kings behind the wall and the children of the forest but right know her mind was filled with words like 'handsome' and 'dreamy' ugh, she felt sick! She felt sick the minute she saw him since her stomach began to do somersaults.

To be honest the whole court wasn't was she expected. King Robert; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men? Nothing but a fat drunk who had to be escorted out of the feast. Queen Cersei; the most beautiful woman in all Westeros? Clearly the world had not seen her mother or her sister Sansa! The two lions caught her attention... Jaime the Kingslayer and his golden hand, Arya's own hand itched to see how well could he fight after her father cut his hand. He was the one who left him crippled. The North remembers, _I remember;_ Arya though. The Imp on the other hand was just like she pictured him; small in stature but with the wit and intelligence to cover for it, you had to be smart to talk to Bran and he did so for most of the feast... Then came the two Princes. A Lion and a Stag, night and day, different from each other much like she was different from her own siblings. Maybe that was why Arya was so close to Jon for he looked so much like her.

Prince Joffrey was exactly what she expected of him. She heard he was thin and pretty which he was, with even more fine clothes than his mother almost looking like a doll but Prince Gendry on the other hand was strong, that was the first thing she noticed. Strong and tall, with blue eyes and thick black hair that he constantly had to sweep off his eyes. His jaw was squared and had a broad back. His arms and legs were covered in muscles and his voice was strong but gentle the moment he finally talked to her. She was well aware he was looking at her all evening, if she forgot Ramsey reminded her, fretting how the Prince should mind his manners but Arya didn't mind at all. She was curious of this future King. Of Gendry she only heard the he wasn't like his father, that was what people used to say.

"I should have known you were here"- Said Sansa opening the door. "You need to go get dressed, father is expecting us downstairs to discuss..."-

"My possible marriage with Prince Gendry?"

"Well it's not like it's a secret! I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I was tired and went to bed as well"-

"You wanted to speak to me but Theon Greyjoy's kisses distracted you and _that_ my dear sister is no secret!"

"_That_ is hardly the point..."- Sansa said with a blush that matched her hair. "What did you think of the Prince?"-

"Sansa I spoke with him for a couple of hours, that's hardly is enough to know if I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"No, but sometimes you don't have an option"-

"Really? Because last time I checked Mother and Father gave us freedom to marry whom we wanted when we wanted. The Prince is just another suitor so I wont give him my affections just because he has a crown on his head" Arya spat, never liking when someone ordered her to do something.

"I know that... it's just that you seemed different last night, with him. You seemed to like him"-

"He's just...different from what I thought he would be. I'm not saying I will marry him but I guess I wouldn't oppose to getting to know him a bit better"

"Good girl!"- Sansa said ruffling her hair much to her annoyance "Now go get dressed, after the meeting we are to have breakfast with the Royal Family"-

**...**

"If she doesn't want to marry him she wont marry him. End of discussion"-

"What if we don't have the option? What if Robert does what he always does and comes and takes her away by force?"-

"Well let him try and bring his army down North. Motherhood has soften me, my axe would be grateful for some action!"-

"You are aware that the Prince hasn't proposed to her yet!"-

"He bloody well may have the way he was looking at her yesterday"-

The family 'meeting' had resulted in a shouting match. Rickon, Rob, Asha, Sansa and Bran where the most vocal, Eddard just stood and listened. Catelyn remained silent while Arya just watched them.

"You are aware that I'm in the room do you?" They all fell silent and Arya wanted the bickering to stop. She was hungry and wanted to go riding.

"The King made it clear to me that in fact he wants you to marry his son Gendry. What did the Prince tell you yesterday?"- Eddard asked her.

"We spoke about our families and other things. He wanted to know more about Nymeria and Cold Breeze. That was all! He never spoke once of marriage other when I asked him and he told me that his father was the one that wanted him to marry and that he was waiting to find someone he liked. If you're worried about what I told him be safe to assume I told him that marriage wasn't something that interested me"

"Is it? Never once have you pondered on the idea?"- Eddard asked

"Well it's not like I have found anyone I like"

"Just like the Prince..."- Said Catelyn speaking for the first time "What about Ramsey?"-

"What about Ramsey?"

"Well it's obvious that you spend time with him and that the boy is completely infatuated with you. If he where to ask your hand in marriage; what would you say?"- Catelyn said.

"Ramsey is my friend! I don't think of him as nothing else" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"If Prince Gendry asked you... will you agree to marry him?"- Rob asked.

"I don't know him enough to marry him" She was getting angry.

"But you wouldn't exactly say no"- Said Bran.

"And she sure as hell isn't saying yes!"- Sneered Rickon starting another shouting match.

"May I remind you all that the Prince has not asked me anything?"

"No... but Gendry is his father's son. I saw him look at you last night, he will ask you"- Eddard said solemnly, Arya appreciated that he never pushed her into something.

"If you're so sure he will indeed ask me to marry him what if I needed time, would you give me that?"

"I think it could be arranged..."- Eddard said unsure of where she was going with this.

"Rickon's wedding is in two days. My name day along with Sansa's are one month away; give me till then and I you will have my answer..."

"That will be good enough for the King, I will tell him right away"-

"I'm not done yet father... I will have my answer to the Prince's proposal in one month if; only_ if_ Jon gets to come back for my birthday!"

"Arya! You know Jon must stay away!"- Catelyn immediately replied.

"Winterfell is Jon's home and he has been forced to leave it by the same man that killed his father!"

"Arya Jon's family situation is a whole different matter"- Eddard said.

"Is it? Because the last time I checked we were Jon's family father!"- Rob spoke with determination.

"I also think it is a great idea! If they were to marry do you think Arya will just stop talking to our cousin?"- Bran asked.

"If the Prince wants to marry Arya I think he needs to go through Jon first"- Rickon smiled. Eddard knew his children had ganged up on him. Arya would get her wish, she always did.

"Fine! I'll send a raven to the Wall but if it's time you want time you will get. You will spend your time with Prince Gendry! There will be no excuses that you find him boring or stupid. If you don't want to marry him you will speak immediately so that we can get out of this whole mess. Agreed?"-

"Father if I don't want to marry the dumb prince I'll be sure to tell anyone who has hears"

"Then it's settled! Let go have breakfast"- Eddard said getting out of the room in a foul mood but Arya didn't care, Jon was coming back! She could deal with the Prince in her sleep! All was to be back to normal in a month.

Everyone left the room but Bran who signaled Arya to stay.

"What's wrong?"

"The Prince is not at the breakfast table"-

"How do you know that?"

"Summer saw him go out a while ago. He went to Winter Town to find his Uncle the Imp"-

"So? What's that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you as you just promised Father that you would spent time with the Prince! Now you have the chance to do just that without having all the courts eyes; both north and south upon you! You can act and _look_ anyway you chose around him"-

_Bran was always the smartest one_; she thought as she went quickly to her room. Who should she be today? Mercedene was too pretty while Cat was too dangerous but the Blind Girl would be perfect. Off to Winter Town to meet the Prince.

* * *

**Thank you to the reviewer who wrote about the ages. You my friend are very nice :) as for everyone one else? You are awesome and I cannot be more grateful with your reviews so keep them coming. One guest also wanted to know more about Rob and Asha so I hope you liked this one.**

**Keep on with the reviews and remember the follow/favorite.**

**Stay safe!**


	8. Second Opinions

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

"This is downright ridiculous! Just go back to bed! He's the size of a an infant, I think I can manage to bring Uncle Tyrion back in one piece" After yesterday's festivities Gendry had woken up early with a grand mood that was quickly soured by the head of the Kingsguard and also his uncle; Jaime._ 'Go find your Uncle, no need for him to give you a bad name if you want to marry into Winterfell don't you?'_... Rob had promised him a tour of the castle; not possible! He wanted to bid Arya a good morning and have breakfast together; not possible! He wanted to play and get to know Nymeria better; again, not possible! All because he had to drag is Uncle back to the Castle before the Starks noticed his absence, he also had to wait for his brother and squire to finish vomiting on the side corners of the stable.

"I want to see Winterfell as much as you do!"- Joffrey whined like a petulant drunken child.

"You want to see the brothel I am going to, nothing else! And it's not like I plan on staying and neither will you. Even if you wanted you couldn't _perform_. Seriously Joff, you are too drunk to even sit on your horse!"

"I can perform, let me just throw up a little more and I will be good as new!"- Gendry rolled his eyes.

"And what about you? I though you didn't drink!"

"I don't! I just ate too much! Northern recipes are so complex and rich in fiber that I just had to taste everything in site!"- Replied Hot Pie scrunched in another corner.

"Just stay here, the both of you! Don't puke on the dornish sand steed, that is all I ask!"

"Wait! You can't leave without me! I'm your sworn shield"- Exclaimed Hot Pie looking purple as a grape.

"You are my squire that can't lift up my hammer, that has to stand on a chair to put my helmet on and that doesn't know my full title. Go and rest Hot Pie, I'll wake you up once I'm back" If he was even alive... Joffrey was already asleep hugging the bucket where he was puking and threw on some hay at himself as if it where a blanket.

"My Lord I would really like that but Winterfell is huge and we need to get back as soon as possible! What if you get lost? The Kingslayer would have my head"-

"I can show you the way m'Lord!"- Said a small girl no older than 13, she was a tinny little thing and walked with a cane to show her the way for she was had no eyesight.

"But you're blind!"- Blurted out Hot Pie earning a smack on the head from the Prince.

"Don't be such an insensitive ass Hot Pie!... I'm sorry My Lady, what is your name?"

"I am Beth m'Lord but everybody calls me Blind Girl"- It was as if the goods mocked her for she had no life in her beautiful silver eyes. They were just like Arya's... it must be a northern trait for Gendry had never seen eyes like Arya's before.

"Very well, Beth it is! Now tell me my Lady at risk of being rude like my crude squire; you are vision impaired. Are you sure you can get me to where I need to go? My worries are not for myself but for you loosing your way as well"

"This is my home m'Lord, I know where everything is but the road to Winter Town is somewhat retired from the Castle, I recommend you take your horse if you want to return early"-

"Of course, thank you Beth. Do you have a horse as well?" From her poor little rags that couldn't possibly cover her from the cold Gendry knew that the child would not have a horse but he also didn't want to impose.

"Oh no m'Lord but that is not a problem. I can walk fast"- She said making noise with her cane as if to make a point. Gendry liked her, she had spirit.

"I will allow you to escort me My Lady only if you permit me to give you a ride in my horse and let it be known that I will not take no for an answer." The girl blushed.

"You are to be King m'Lord, it would be ill advised to ignore your commands. I give you my permission"- Beth smiled showing all of her toothy grin. As Gendry lifted her up to his horse he felt a spark ignite his body that made him stumble a bit, similar to last night when he touched Lady Arya, a feeling that he welcomed into his bedchambers last night...

"What kind of horse is this m'Lord? He sounds different than the others and feels more larger than the ones at the stables"- Gendry's eyes went wide in appreciation but also felt a little tug in his heart. He noticed she was too skinny, didn't Lord Stark care for his people? Conversation went fluently as Beth directed him where to go.

"I was born like this m'Lord so I can't miss what I never had. I rely on my ears, hands and nose to see"- Beth said as if reading his mind.

"Well, to answer your question; this is Bull" Gendry said while taking her little hands in his and touching the horse's hair. "He's a warhorse; they are big in size so I favor him because of my weight"

"How big are you?"-

"I don't know... you've put me in quite the predicament trying to explain that to you" Beth rolled her eyes, some would find it rude but Gendry found it endearing.

"Are you bigger than the Hound?"- She asked making Gendry take a quick note of his history lessons. The Hound; the sigil. House Clegane, formerly pledged to House Lannister now sworn by it's only living member to the Targaryen spawn.

"He is very tall but he is also slow!"- Beth smirked "Are you fast m'Lord? Is your horse fast?"-

"Every man considers himself quick in combat, it is his adversary that you need to ask. As for Bull he is very quick, he has muscles that drive him forward with immense force but do not ask me to demonstrate you right know for he needs space to stretch his legs"

"Is he faster than Arya's horse?"-

"You mean Lady Arya?"

"Sorry m'Lord I forgot my place, it's just that Ary.. Lady Arya doesn't like to be called a lady"-

"Do you know Lady Arya?" He asked with curiosity.

"Of course m'Lord, we all know her. She spends time with us common folk whenever she can. She doesn't like to be cooped up inside the castle for long"- Gendry smiled, that seemed to be the impression Arya left him with. Not your common princess. Warrior or Goddess as titles seemed to fit her better in his mind.

"Are you going to marry her?"-

"Now you are quite the talkative little thing are you?!" He said tickling her sides to what she very quickly hit his hands back with surprising force for such a small girl.

"I'm just trying to figure you out m'Lord"

"Good thing you found me by the stables this morning and do not worry, I don't mind your questions. In fact I have a few myself about Lady Arya if you wish to share you knowledge with me..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARYA POV:**

Winter Town:

"That's it m'Lord; the Smoking Log"

"Why thank you for the ride and the most enjoyable conversation I have had in quite a while My Lady"-

For the time being changing her face had been worth it for under the face of Beth the blind girl Arya had spent time alone with the Prince getting to know him more and to her surprise all he wanted was to know _her_ better; Lady Aya that is... Firing questions after question to Beth about what she liked and how often she went to town. He was curious about her relationship with Jon but never asked anything contrary to Ramsey. He wanted to know everything about him, how many days a week did he visit the castle? Did they ride alone together? Was he a good man? The list went on and on barely letting her ask questions of her own. From their short ride together she did however find out that the Prince was all facade! In the exterior he was all Baratheon; hard, big and loud but inside? A eager young man, very much a book worm as he was adventurous. Arya was also relieved to see him express the same sentiments from last night. He had not come to whisk her away without her consent but was rather intrigued with her and wanted to spend much time with her as possible. That is why he wanted to get his uncle and go back right away. Maybe he could still have breakfast with her in Winter Town for she already had promised to break the morning bread with Ramsey.

"It's still early, let's go inside! Maybe there is still some of Ross's stew left for us to eat"

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"- The Prince said alarmed, grabbing her by her upper arm.

"Inside! Where else? I thought you wanted to get your Uncle back to the castle"

"I did! I mean; I do but... you cant go in there Beth! That is a brothel, it's not proper for a child like you"- That was it? The Prince was worried about a poor girl entering a brothel house? Well, this was going to be interesting considering Arya's daily activities. She didn't have to scare him off, Prince Gendry was going to willingly run away from her if he thought it was bad for Beth to enter the brothel.

"I'm not a child" She replied in a scolding tone but quickly composed herself "I am very familiar with the Smoking Log m'Lord for I have been through those doors in and out since I can remember" The Prince's eyes went hard as he squared his shoulders looking more taller if it where possible. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders as he scooted down to her eye level piercing her on the spot with his blue orbs.

"Beth... I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, can you do that?"-

"Of course m'Lord" His stare was so intense Arya was sure he would see right though her mask. It was unnerving and made her shiver.

"Beth... what is your trait? Where are your parents?"-

"I'm an orphan M'Lord. Ros gives me odd jobs from time to time"

"What kind of _jobs_?"-

"What do you mean what kind of... Oh for God's sake!" She said exasperated finally understanding what the Prince was asking, he wanted to know if she worked in the brothel; one of_ the girls_.

"Beth you must come back with me to the castle. I have to talk to Lord Eddard! You are hardly passed your tenth birthday, it is abhorrent for you to be living this kind of life"-

"Let go of me, I don't want to go!" She said trying to get away from his arm but he was strong and she couldn't do anything to betray the strength of a little blind girl.

"I'll talk to Lady Catelyn, she must know a suited job for you or maybe Mother; you can be one of her handmaids. God knows she's constantly needing new ones because of Joffrey... uhmm, no, no handmaiden for you"- Gendry was rambling and Arya was annoyed and wanted to go inside. Now more than ever as she saw Theon's horse outside. She put her foot down immediately stopping the Prince from draggin her back to his horse, he could wait; she needed to sort out Theon first. He proposed to Sansa hours ago for God's sake!

Gendry stopped amazed that a scrawny little girl could stop his walk but still tried to nudge her. He was a stubborn one.

"M'Lord... I do not sell my body if that is what you are worried about" He look relieved "The only thing I knew about my parents was that highborns they were not. I have counted on the help of all of Winterfell including the Starks themselves so please do not worry about me. I live an honest content life and as for the Inn? Yes, obviously I know it's a brothel, it's not like it's a secret your Uncle prefers them and Ross; the madam is very nice. She gives me free clothes and a bed; for myself may I add, whenever I need one. So please... I am going inside, will you come with me?" She said extending her hand to him which he gladly took but there it was again; the spark she felt every time she touched him. She felt it last night the minute he took her hand to dance, her entire body tingling all night long as he held her, she felt it this morning when he lifted her up to his horse, her body shaking every time his heart thumped against her back. The Prince felt it as well as he turned to look at her again as if he knew her little disguise.

"Beth your eyes..."-

"Let's go on them" She said ignoring him and going inside the brothel. It was loud as ever and she was not surprised to see many of the Lords that were dinning in Winterfell last night...minus their wives that is. The place went silent as all eyes were on the Crown Prince, Lords ashamed of being caught and the women eyeing the maximum price. It was the man they were searching for that broke the silence.

"More beer and more breasts; only the best for the future King!"- Tyrion yelled on top of a table dancing to the rhythm of the music. It was quite funny really but Gendry looked like he was about to murder him. Arya stopped thinking it was funny when she saw Theon dancing with two girls.

"Where are you going?"- Gendry said again grabbing her by her arm, this time with much force. He wasn't playing games, he was angry and well...it quite suited him, he looked imposing. He dragged her behind him, shielding her from anyone who looked at her, was he protecting her?

"Nephew! So nice of you to join us this fine evening!"- Tyrion said still dancing his little feet off.

"Uncle it is 8 in the morning, it is hardly evening"- He said trying to get a hold of the Imp who was now jumping from table to table making everyone laugh.

"Is it? Then it's official: Northerners throw the best feasts! You must marry the young one Gendry. Ohhh the things I've heard about her, you are going to like her very much"- The Imp said winking at the Prince fueling his anger, by know he had jumped to the tables as well trying to catch him. Arya took the chance to go over where Theon was.

"What do you think you're doing?"- She spat turning him around really fighting the urge to slap him. Blind girl or Arya she gave a dangerous vibe, the two girls he was dancing with cowered to the sides.

"Bethy-Beth! You are a sight for sore eyes; no pun intended. C'mere"- Theon was left with his hands in the air as the room went silent.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her Greyjoy"- She felt his presence behind her, Prince Gendry could command a room like no other. She had to admit by now that she quite liked this side of him so stifling a giggle she turned around to see Prince Gendry looking murderous while holding Tyrion Lannister up like a rag doll.

"Lord Greyjoy it is highly inappropriate for you to be here as of today you are an engaged man, engaged into the family that rules the land you are standing in. I am leaving, I hope I wont have to pull my rank for you to leave with me"- How appropriate of him but my what a vision was Gendry Baratheon all worked up. His eyes positively sparked and his voice grew lower and heavier making Arya's insides tingle.

"But my Prince you have it all wrong! I know I am an engaged man; TO SANSA STARK!"- Theon yelled holding his cup up, the whole inn joined in the toast.

"You dare toast in her name surrounded by whores?" The Prince was livid, it was the owner of the Inn that calmed everyone's nerves.

"Please my Lords, my Prince! It is not as it seems."- Ross; a busty redhead (the irony of redheads preferring Theon didn't escape Arya)

"Call this more of an early breakfast to celebrate Lord Greyjoy's engagement to Lady Sansa! Yes, he has more than enjoyed our services but that all stopped once he started courting Lady Sansa. You know it Beth, please tell... Oh my good Beth what happened to your eyes?"- Ross screamed alarmed tugging at her face. The Prince looked down at her confused while Theon squinted his eyes to see better through his self indulged alcohol gaze, suddenly he smirked at her.

"Oh dearest Beth, whatever is the matter with your eyes? Some sort of side efect from your _blindness_?"- He said with a knowing tone. _Shit_!

She looked at her reflection in Tyrion's golden cup as he was still dangling from his nephews arms. Her eyes! Beth had brown eyes, not grey. Most definitely not Stark grey! When did she lose her concentration? It had never happened to her!

"It is nothing! The lighting I assume!" She said pulling herself closer to the shadows willing herself to change her eye color.

"Beth are you ok?"- Gendry's worried voice and soft touch didn't help. She retreated back from his touch as if he burned her, he was messing with her head. She literally saw her hands change their shape.

"Please everyone! The Prince is here, more music - more food! My Lord?"- Said Theon backing Gendry off giving Arya time to concentrate again. Why did this happen? Gendry was scooted off to a table but she could still feel his eyes on her. She shook her head to regroup herself then went to sit down with him.

"Your eyes... they are not grey anymore"- He said in astonishment, thank god for Ross and her business interests.

"My Prince why how grand it is to have you are in my humble abode. Beth why don't you go and eat in the kitchens while I take care of the Crown Prince"- The girls where circling the Prince like hungry wolves around a wounded stag. This was not an option for Arya...nor for the Prince as well so it seems.

"Beth gave me her time this morning to show me the way to your humble abode _My Lady_. I would prefer if she stayed by my side, in fact I insist it."- He said grabbing a chair from another table and putting it next to his. She couldn't resist in poking her tongue out to the eager lust filled women.

"You should try the blond one Nephew, she does this marvelous trick with her fingers"-

"What do you think you are doing?"- Gendry was seething but Arya could only hear is low growl as he turned around to talk to his uncle while blocking nearly half her view of the entire inn with his broad back, he was like a human mountain.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm eating breakfast and learning more about the Northern culture"-

"I finally found someone I liked! Please, please don't give me a bad impression. I am already in a whorehouse at first light when I should be back in Winterfell having breakfast with the Starks"- Arya froze, the Prince was definitely talking about her. Across the table Theon meet her eyes and winked at her, he meant to reassure her but he made her feel the opposite.

"Do not fret my Prince. I am a man spoken for but if I'm not mistaken you are talking about Lady Arya aren't you? No official proposal has been made. I'm sure the ladies of the establishment are more than eager to give you a proper welcome"- Arya was toying with the blade she carried under her sleeve.

"I will not partake in anything. We must leave this instant!"- The Prince said red faced looking at Beth, obviously not wanting her to hear the conversation.

"Oh please, your father has been dragging you to whore houses since you were 10, most of your early wet nurses where quite _entertaining_. I often found myself babysitting you as well"- Tyrion exclaimed while digging in his breakfast.

Whore houses at 10? Everyone said that Robert had a wild side that was tamed by his Queen but what about his son? Maybe there was more than one reason that he didn't want to marry. Maybe he was a man of vices that enjoyed having women in his bed... he certainly didn't have to beg for attention. Last night Arya saw her own mother give the Prince a double take.

"Just because I went doesn't mean I did anything!"-

"So you're a Maiden?" She blurted out making everyone but Gendry laugh. Ross looked like she won a pot of gold while Gendry looked mortified.

"Well that is actually a good question. Are men considered maidens or is that a term solely for the fairer sex? What do you call a man who hasn't deflowered?"- Theon asked as if it was a mystery from the universe.

"He's called a bloody idiot that's what!"- Tyrion replied "I for one know that is not your case Gendry, you had that pretty little thing for years. What was her name?..."-

"So which is it; are you a maiden or have you laid with a woman?" She was just curious, just that... most definitely not jealous. No, she was certainly not. Gendry was taking a sip of his soup when she spoke making him splutter half the bowl over the table.

"Shae! That was her name. She was a greedy one, she wouldn't share you with anyone!"- Tyrion said not noticing or not caring for his nephews chagrin with the topic.

"Shut your mouth! Do you want this to go to Eddard Stark's ears?"- The Prince was absolutely livid.

"I don't think Lady Arya would appreciate finding out about your _preferences_... she's wont be impressed" She said as the Prince's face paled. He stood up immediately.

"I have not set foot in a brothel for years! Not since Shae had the baby!"- The entire room froze.

"I... wait... that came out wrong!"- The Prince was a blubbering mess. He sat down drinking in one gulp half the content of a wine bottle.

"Beth I think it's time you go to the kitchens"- The Prince said to her, dismissing her like a child.

"What? I'm not moving one hair, not since..."

"Yes, you are... this is grown-ups time so go play along Beth Dear"- Said Theon lifting her up and dragging her to the kitchen. "Don't let yourself be seen, that can't be hard for you can it?"- He whispered in her ears as he turned back to the table. No need to change her face again. she just slithered down the floor like a snake till she was under the table that was now only occupied by the Prince, his Uncle and Theon.

"I am not denying father's urges in making me a man, I am denying however that I had various partners. I detest men who treat women like objects"- The Prince said with disgust.

"But then again I believe a woman should do with her body what she wishes to... I don't know nor I care how this makes me look but I just don't enjoy being with whores. I don't know them, they don't know me, there isn't a connection"-

"You don't even have to be married to have a connection my Boy. It's just sex, it is healthy for a young man like you. It clears the head and relieves tension"- Tyrion said while Theon raised his cup.

"I was fifteen when I meet Shae, the first courtesan who cared to know me. We didn't even shared a bed the first times I visited her. We just talked and gave each other worth given the circumstances"-

"My Prince... Dare I ask, is the child yours?"- Theon said through gritted teeth as Arya wasn't aware she was gripping his hand tightly not really sure what she felt regardless of what the answer was.

"Oh God no! You see Shae really became my friend but five years ago she got pregnant, not mine I must assure you but I could not let her raise her child under those circumstances. So I found her a job inside the Red Keep and I stopped going to brothels all together, I know how to pleasure a woman but I prefer she like me back for who I am and not my Crown"- She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Dark locks of hair started to fall in her shoulders, she was losing her concentration again. She was eyeing the window for her escape when Theon said her name.

"What are your intentions towards Lady Arya my Prince? I was there last night as you were the last to leave the Great Hall and I know a lost man when I see one. It seems the Stark Sisters wave a heavy kind of magic for I once visited brothels just like you"- Once? Arya laughed. Eddard Stark was no Robert Baratheon but all of his sons still enjoyed many nights in brothels courtesy of Theon Greyjoy.

"I just met her last night my Lord but I wont deny she's very interesting..."-

"God, sometimes I forget you are Robert's son! Why must you be so formal? Speak your mind boy! I've never seen you pay more attention to a woman that much that wasn't your mother or your cousin"- Tyrion said amused and frustrated at his nephew's shyness.

"Well she is quite alluring..."-

"You never left her side"-

"And is quite intelligent and quick witted"-

"You where hanging on her every word"-

"And I must say that her beauty is exotic looking"-

"I saw you pinch yourself twice to see if you where dreaming! Admit it Gendry you like the girl, we might as well add you two to the wedding tomorrow to lessen costs"- Tyrion said laughing out loud. Arya had heard enough. She dashed outside quickly calling her horse to come to her. Cold Breeze was fast so she had to think quick as to what to do with her clothes. She smiled as she remember she had left a bag with a couple of old rags next to the saddle. 'Bring it to me girl, you'll get lots of carrots when we get home'.

Ten minutes later Lady Arya barged into the Smoking Log.

"Good Morning Gentlemen... I see you are enjoying your fine share of northern cuisine" She said in a mocking tone looking at the women ogling at Gendry. Everyone was still bowing down to her but Gendry, he was too stunned by her presence to even remember his manners. She was wearing her ridding breaches and an old shirt she stole from Bran that no longer suited her, uhm... size. Let's just say it was very form fitting.

"My Lady... how... why... What are you doing here?"- The Prince said finally gaining some sense as he bowed to her with reverence.

"I had business in Town and couldn't help but notice my future good brother's horse outside. Saying goodbye to old friends Theon?"

"You know me, I have a big heart!"- He replied as more than one girl sobbed remembering his engagement.

"I CAME HERE TO RETRIEVE MY UNCLE"- Gendry shouted in his defense, he looked like he was caught stealing. The situation would have been different if she hadn't known all that happened is a few hours. She took him out of his misery.

"I don't doubt that for a second my Prince" She saw his shoulders relax. "I'm going back to the castle, anyone cares be my escort?"

"I WILL!"- Prince Gendry shouted with his strong voice drowning the other suitors, not that she wanted them. Wait, she didn't want the Prince either, she just wanted him out of there. She was already on her horse when Gendry finally dragged his uncle out of the brothel but the Prince didn't mount his horse yet.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I came with a guide; a young blind girl. I cannot leave her here"-

"A blind girl? You mean Beth?"

"Yes, do you know her?"-

"Beth and I are great friends. You are welcome to wait for her but I know that she must already out and about doing her different chores, if you wish to see her again I'll be sure to tell her for we are good friend and tend to share everything with each other" Arya said as she stormed in a gallop back to the Castle. Heavy hooves behind her.

"My Lady whatever you hear I give you my word I only went inside there to get my Uncle, nothing else!"- Gendry said pouring apologies after apologies to her.

"I just found you in a whorehouse Gendry, I'd prefer you called me Arya as I see no reason for propriety in this conversation" She meant to tease him further but the look of utter horror in the Prince's face made her stop and slow down her horse.

"I was just jesting you Gendry. Please, no need to apologize, I believe you" She said while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The feeling of lighting being struck was there again but this time the Prince held her hand in his studying their joint hands as if searching for an explanation for the sensation.

"Do you feel it as well?"- He asked as she found herself hot and bothered again.

"Are we there yet? Maybe ale for breakfast wasn't such a good idea after all Lord Greyjoy"- The Imp interrupted their little moment as he managed to catch on with Theon on his horse. From there to the castle the ride was ruled by silence.

_Do you feel it as well?..._ So she wasn't the only one, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. he felt it as well!

"What is _he_ doing here?"- Arya snapped out of her internal debate as Gendry's tone was hostile again. Ramsey was waiting for her in the castle gates. Thank God! It was enough for today, she needed to get away from the Prince and regroup, her thoughts were all over the place.

"This is where I bid you farewell My Prince for my morning is claimed by someone else" Knowing how and what to look for in a face Arya saw how Gendry felt disappointed, panicked, sad and angry at the same time. Even his horse was having a hard time not running over Ramsey's body.

"Will I see you later in the day? When you are _available_ again?..."-

"Tonight is Shireen's last night as a Maid" His face fell...

"But it wouldn't be the first time I ran away from my Lady duties" That earned her a huge smile from him. She didn't think she could blush more till The Prince walked his horse closer to her enough for their legs to touch and grabbed her hand gently kissing it on the top.

"That would give me immense pleasure Arya..."- Was his voice always this... husky?

It was the Prince himself who broke the moment galloping back to the castle not even acknowledging Ramsey as he passed right through him.

"Arya are you alright? Where you out riding with the Prince?"- Ramsey asked her. She didn't doubt it was because she was sweating buckets and was flushed from head to toe.

She didn't even say anything back but rode strait into the Godswood to find some piece of mind. Something she would not find... for the Prince and his final kiss was carved in her mind.

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends...my computer died. Period!**

**This chapter is the result of little minutes of borrowed time in various computers so it's safe to say that my updates are going to be scarce for the time being but again; rest assured that I will not quit the story! I just got a new job so hopefully the money it's on it's way for a new laptop!**

**Hope you liked this one, already waiting for your reviews.**

**Remember to follow / favorite and I have to remind you yet again of my computer woes, since I have no computer. I'll be writing in a notebook till then so bear with me. I have another fic about Gendrya called 'New Horizons', it has more chapters so you can check it out till I upload again if you want.**

**Read ya next time :)**


	9. Alternatives

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

"Chose another!"

"What's the purpose? You can mimic them all!"-

"Just say a bloody color Ramsey!"

"Ok... red, red it is!"

The whole morning had been frustrating for Arya. Why? Why did her abilities fail her in front of Prince Gendry? Her shape-shifting ways had survived even her father's piercing stare yet somehow the walls crumbled in front of the Stag without her even noticing it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" She yelled in frustration. Withing mere fractions of seconds her eyes changed from stormy grey to ruby red. Arya had been morphing her features for hours trying to find a logical explanation but she didn't encounter no resistance from her body.

"Why must you practice something you have clearly mastered? May I also add that you look positively wicked with red eyes... It suits you though"- Ramsey said as he lied on the blanket from their picnic in the woods.

"Because... Because... Well, I want to, that's all" She said obvious not wanting to discuss her 'uneasiness' around the Prince with Ramsay. He; on the other hand did not agree...

"What where you doing with the Crown Prince?"- Ramsay said in his sweet deceiving voice.

"Nothing... I was riding through Winter Town when they where returning back to the castle"

"Oh..."- Was all he said. Ramsay Bolton was a loner, often frowned upon because of his bastard status. Not that Arya cared. She meet him years ago when whispers of white walkers and the return of Wildlings plagued the land, she had gone on patrol with Rickon when they encountered a group of men called 'the bastard boys' who although with excessive violence were taking care of possible treats. They were lead by Ramsey; then Snow who quickly grew infatuated with Arya. It was because of their new found friendship that his father; Lord Roose, decided to legitimize him not wanting to anger Lord Stark of having a bastard running around with his daughter or so he claimed... He cared for her, everyone knew that. Ramsay often tired horses near death every day galloping between Winterfell and the Dreadfort only to see even if mere moments _his_ Lady Arya. He had a hard, some would say cruel character but was tamed in Arya's presence. Year after year his affections grew stronger till the present day when words weren't necessary for Arya to know that Ramsay was in love with her but in return Arya only saw him as a dear friend. It was Jon who constantly told her to cut all ties with him for toying with a man's heart was worse than poking him with the pointy end.

"What do you think of him? Of Prince Gendry?..."- Ramsay said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Just say what you want to say Ramsay, I am in no mood for your games today" She said while plopping down in the blanket with him. He flinched at her dismissal but said nothing.

"Well, I don't like him. Baratheon's have done Starks wrong, royals or not they have no business coming here"-

"So? Targaryen's started the whole war yet Jon lives with us! If your logic is to be followed not only would I have to part ways with my favorite person in the world but also Bolton's would have to be dealt with as well. I heard there a still wolf corpses hanging on the Dreadfort's walls"

"As long as I am alive house Bolton will be faithful to the Starks and I would never come between you and your cousin but... is he really? Your favorite person in the world; Jon?"- Ramsay asked doing a complete turn with his emotions. From rejection of the Prince to feeling insecure of his place. Arya closed her eyes as she felt him playing with her hair.

"Of course he is! But then again the world is so big, I have hardly had the chance to explore it and find someone I could favor more" She heard him sigh.

"Why must you? When you have everything you need right here? The people love you and your family is close, if... if you are looking to favor someone why not look who has been around you all this time?..."-

When Arya opened her eyes she was startled to see Ramsay's body and face too close hovering over her, his gaze was intense zooming on her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her again._ That_ she definitely didn't want! Although still a maiden; Arya knew what she could do with her body. Trips to pleasure houses in the Free Cities had though her how to seduce men but she still chose to retain her maidenhood out of respect for their parents and their family name and most importantly because of its value. Arya wasn't going to question the stupid importance of whom she shared her bed with but she was conscious that it was worth a great deal, she also knew how to play the stupid game of thrones. She could talk to Sansa and play the tomboyish part to perfection for her mother but she knew how to make men beg.

"What a strange shade of blue..." Arya absentminded said looking at Ramsay's eyes but thinking of Gendry's. His eyes were exquisite and very expressive, conveying millions of emotions at the same time. Very,_ very _fine eyes that agreed with his handsome ruggish face. Unfortunately Ramsay though he was the one that was making Arya blush so he scooped down to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Something wrong boy? That you felt the necessity of laying on the floor next to a Lady?"- Said Syrio Forell; who never turned down the chance of picking on Ramsay. _'No brains and no patience'_ he used to say of the Bolton Heir.

"I'm not a lady / Everything is perfectly fine" They both said in unison as they stood up from their improper position. Ramsey annoyed for being interrupted and Arya trying to shake the Prince out of her head.

"Yet again I am being sent to fetch you child. This time it is your mother that want's you back at the castle so you can start preparing for Lady Shireen's bridal shower. You are also requested Lord Bolton, I believe the King himself asked for you. You have spent far too much time alone in the woods, your absence has been more than noticed..."- Syrio said giving Arya a pointed look. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you Forel"- Ramsay said dismissing Syrio off just like Arya did to him once he offered her his hand.

"Take Cold Breeze with you. I will walk back to the castle" She needed to clear her head before tonight's festivities started, she was going to have a good dose of pampering from her mother if they where to dine with the Queen and the other ladies today.

"I could never teach you the womanly ways but I cannot help but think you are doing a poor job of reminding that boy what his place is"- Syrio said walking side by side with her.

"He knows his place Syrio"

"Does he? Because considering his place to be on top of you when _you_ are being considered to be the Queen of Westeros isn't quite correct"- That made her laugh

"Who in their right mind would consider me queen material?"

"Stop spending too much time with Lord Ramsay child, you are becoming dense like him... Prince Gendry of course! And it would be unwise to play with a Kings heart..."-

"What do you think of him?" She asked. Without Jon she would rely on her dancing teacher for guidance.

"It doesn't matter what I think of him, for _I_ am not the one whom he is waiting inconspicuously by the stables"-

"Something happened today... with the Prince" Syrio raised his eyebrows.

"I slipped. I broke into my own self, that has never happened to me!" Arya went on explain with great detail to Syrio her morning with the Crown Prince, every word exchanged to the T. When she finished he said nothing but continued to walk toward the castle.

"So?..."

"So what?"-

"Why did it happen? Is there some kind of spell that can weaken my mind making me lose my focus?" Syrio laughed making her angry but her senses made her look over to the stables. It was far and no one seemed to be there but she felt watched. _Sansa's birds;_ she thought as she warged into one of her sister's many birds that roamed free in Winterfell. It wasn't that difficult; you can't be six feet tall and try to hide behind a small haystack. Prince Gendry was debating whether letting himself be known or running away not wanting her to know he had been waiting for her. It was somewhat... endearing. She snapped back to her body when Syrio laughed out laud.

"It's a spell alright... that not even the best Maegis have been able to figure out"- He said. In the end Prince Gendry decided to greet her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CATELYN POV:**

Winterfell:

Everything went smoothly. The music was festive, the food was fresh, guest were talking freely and no swords where drawn between sides. The only thing that was missing was her younger daughter Arya.

Catelyn wandered the great hall as they celebrated the upcoming wedding between her forever baby boy Rickon and the sweet Shireen. Normally the last night would be spent apart but neither groom nor bride wanted to follow traditions and opted for a small get together with strictly family before the big day. At first Catelyn was worried; not because of Shireen for she was liked the minute she stepped foot on the castle but worried about Rickon's connection to the Baratheons but that was quickly tossed aside. It was clear that other than his bride to be Rickon only talked to her father Stannis ignoring the King altogether. None of them where still comfortable with the King and his court, the possibility of them leaving taking Arya along with them had everyone on their toes. Catelyn worried for both the kingdom and her daughter if she where to marry the Prince and one day become Queen.

As if sensing her mother's thoughts Arya finally came down. She was dressed in a plain but pretty pale yellow gown and had actually made an effort with her hair pinning it up somewhat southern style although Catelyn would bet that was Sansa's doing since they walked into the room laughing hand in hand.

Once inside Sansa was greeted by her betrothed Theon while Arya flew across the room into the person you would least suspect of; Stannis Baratheon! Catelyn very discretely hided her laugh as she saw Ramsey Bolton purse his lips as he grabbed yet another cup of ale and Prince Gendry looked like a little lost boy. If they where out for Arya's heart neither of them where a match for Jon Targaryen, well at least of one of his letters since Stannis had brought Arya news from her dearest cousin at the Wall. Arya was jumping up and down squealing with joy going up to her tip toes to kiss Stannis on the cheek, even the all mighty Stannis Baratheon blushed under her daughter's charm. Seeing that she was planning to bolt out of the feast to read as soon as possible Jon's letter Eddard came and asked her to dance.

"Mother could you please hold this for me?"- Arya asked her reluctant to part ways with the piece of paper.

"Of course my dear, I will guard it will my life" She said as father and daughter went to the dance-floor.

_To my moon and stars..._ the letter was addressed. Seeing Ramsay Bolton follow every twist and turn Arya made while Gendry was doing his best to win the rest of the Stark siblings made Catelyn think about her daughter's various suitors, alternatives dare you say of ways of living and a conversation she had with her husband Eddard soon after they received word that the King was to return to Winterfell...

_"My love I want to speak to you about Jon"_

_"I know, I know... I am already writing to Bejen so we can send him to The Wall. I don't even want to give that man a chance of trying something towards my nephew"-_

_"I trust you will do what is right but I wasn't referring to his living arrangements but more about his prospects and connections" Eddard squared his shoulders. Talking about Jon's matches was even worse than talking about Arya's. He was the last in line of one of, if not the oldest dynasty in Westeros. It didn't matter that the Targaryens went mad in the end, their blood was still royal, direct descendants of Old Valyria. It was just last month when Maege Mormont herself proposed a match with one of her daughters._

_"Cat... it is not as easy as it sounds. I promised my sister I would take care of her son. A marriage with a Targaryen is an alliance, a deal that will ensure a family pure blooded children...pure blooded children with claim to the throne"-_

_"And what will you have? Jon alone till the rest of his days? The children,** our** children aren't babes anymore. He is more than capable of finding a suitable young girl to marry"_

_"Jon wont marry a suitable young girl, he will marry a house while his name will bring power. What will you have? Have him marry the Karstark girl and give them preference over us as their overlords? Or do you think he is better suited for the Umbers or the Thenn's? Because if you are looking for political strategy I would marry the boy to the Wilding Princess so I can take those bloody savages off my back!"-_

_"Ned... it doesn't have to reach the extremes. You forget that I adore that boy like he was one of my own! Come, come see" It was a cold rainy day in Winterfell as Lady Stark very quietly directed her Lord Husband to their library to find their daughter sound asleep while her cousin Jon read to her. A shiver went to Eddard's body as Catelyn knew what he was thinking; Rhaegar and Lyanna reincarnated. Arya was safely tucked in Jon's arms while he read out loud playing with her hair._

_"It's not like that Cat... their love is not of passion but one of brother and sister. They won't marry for love"-_

_"But they are not brother and sister but cousins and I think you and I know better than to oppose a union because there is no love, one can learn to love" She spoke a brief remainder of how they came to wed in the first place._

_"Must it be him?... Must it be her?..."- Eddard asked. More than often Catelyn caught her husband looking at their daughter run around with their nephew playing the 'what if' game. What if Rhaegar had lived? More importantly what if Lyanna had lived? Would she have opposed a such union?_

_"They are not star crossed lovers Eddard and if neither of them is interested in marriage why not be uninterested together? They can live here in Winterfell, that way Jon doesn't go anywhere south and we'll manage to keep an eye on Arya, that girl disappears far too much doing God knows what"_

_"Can we just focus on one problem at a time? Right now our main priority would be the King and his son."-_

_"Fine! But we'll end up the same place eventually. By the way how are you going to manage to drag Ramsay away from Arya during the Kings stay?"_

_"By all the Gods"- Eddard said running his hands trough his hair. "I liked it better when she could barely walk and Jon still hated girls"-_

_..._

"See? Who said dressing up and feasts were boring? I think you look very happy to be here" Catelyn told Arya who had returned from dancing with her father and was greedily eyeing Jon's letter in her mother's hand.

"Mother pleeeeeeeeease hand me my letter! I have done everthing you asked and said that was worthy of a lady"- Arya said pouting up a storm.

"Arya..."

"Mother..."-

"Must you really go and read Jon's letter at this instant? It's Rickon's night, you should stay and keep him company!"

"Mother what if something is wrong with Jon? What if he's sick? What if he needs my help?"-

"If that where the case then Stannis would have said so my little wolf" Catelyn said looking with the corner of her eye at Prince Gendry who was trying his best to look as normal as possible while standing not so far away hopping to get Arya's attention. Ramsay chose to make his appearance.

"My Ladies..."- He said bowing to them. If Catelyn could describe Ramsay in one word it would be: consistent. He was good looking, made girls turn around but ignored them with uninterested favoring Arya. At first it was sweet but Catelyn had seen Ramsay's feelings grow over the years. Yes, he adored her daughter but he also had an air of possessiveness and entitlement that didn't sit well with her and that it would definitely not work on Arya, they would kill each other first.

"Would you do me the honor of granting me a dance my Lady?"- He said looking fondly at Arya who was in turn looking at the Prince. Catelyn acted fast.

"My daughter has something to do for me Ramsay but there a still many suitable young girls you can dance with. Jeyne! Come over dear! Why don't you dance with Lord Bolton?" Jeyne Poole was friends with Sansa and Catelyn had not missed the longing glances she took at Ramsay.

Ramsay seemed annoyed but said nothing, you didn't deny Catelyn Stark so he mumbled a faint 'my pleasure' while walking to the dance floor ahead of Jeyne not even holding her hand. It was the Prince's turn.

"My Ladies..."- Tonight the Prince was dressed in all black making it impossible to miss him. He looked like the villain everyone loved to hate in the stories making him look dangerously handsome but he's eyes held the kindness of his character as they where warm, inviting and right now focused on Arya who was dressed in yellow. _Black and yellow; Baratheon colors_; Catelyn thought...

"It is a happy evening Lady Catelyn. Thank so much for caring for my cousin, I shall forever be in your debt"-

"No need to thank me your Grace, Shireen is a sweet girl that deserves the best"

"It surprised me at first when I learned the news of her engagement but as I got to know your son I was glad they found each other. I think they make a perfect couple together, I hope one day I am lucky enough to find a similar match as well"- Both the Prince and Arya blushed at his words. Arya coughed and straitened her back.

"Mother?"- She said looking at her letter. God she was stubborn, that was a Stark trait, not Tully!

"Forgive I am clearly interrupting something"- Said the Prince.

"Not at all it's just that I received a letter from my cousin Jon and I'd very much would like to read it"- Replied Arya.

"So you are excusing yourself for the night? But you just got here!"- The Prince looked crestfallen and Arya out of place. Interesting...

"Here..." Catelyn said handing Arya the letter "BUT you have one hour to read it and then you have to come right back to the feast"

"Of course Mother"-

"AND you will not leave the castle grounds. In fact why not go read the letter in the library? I have heard you are an avid reader your Grace, you should go and look at my husband's vast book collection"

"I wouldn't want to impose"- He replied with grace.

"Not at all, the library is big enough for the both of us. You can come if you like..."- Arya said unsure of her words but the fact that she extended the invitation spoke volumes. The Prince was ecstatic.

"Then lead the way My Lady"- He said offering his arm to her. Whispers filled the room as the young couple left, Ramsay had abandoned Jeyne on the dance floor and was going to follow them but Bran stopped him for conversation.

"What are you doing my Love?"- Eddard spoke as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing...just exploring different alternatives my Dear"

"Is it safe to leave then alone?"-

"You of all people worry for Arya's ability to defend herself?"

"I do not worry for Arya... I worry for the Prince; he has too much to handle with Arya"-

"I do not share the feeling, in fact... I think we should leave them alone for the time being and let them get to know each other. The faster they do that, the faster the royal court will leave, wasn't that what you said this morning?"

"Aye... I did, it's just seeing them together... Spirits walking around my head haunt me"- Catelyn wasn't present to see the whole love triangle between Rhaegar, Robert and Lyanna but she was tho the day of the Tourney at Harrenhal and she had seen how Lyanna; the most beautiful girl she had seen in her life was dotted upon by then Lord Baratheon. Anyone who saw that would definitely see the uncanny resemblance with Arya and Gendry.

"Then clear your head my Husband and dance with me!" She said leading them to the dance floor to dance the night away not before instructing one of the guards to steer everyone away from the library.

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**What there anything such as a 'ye'old bridal shower'? I don't know but I put it in there anyway lol**

**Give a round of applause to my boyfriend who gave me his laptop to write chapters for all of my stories, I think he's a keeper ;)**

**Hope you liked this one, already waiting for your reviews.**

**Remember to follow / favorite and I have to remind you yet again of my computer woes, since I have no computer. **

**Read ya next time and have a nice day :)**


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

In other circumstances Gendry would have been in heaven... An avid reader like himself would have never passed on the opportunity of being in the presence of one of the most complete book collection he had ever seen, even greater than the one in the Red Keep. The Winterfell Library was filled with books from archmaesters, lineages and stories of all the great houses, thousands and thousand of books and scrolls dedicated to the fine art of war and most importantly the Red Keep library did not have a whole section dedicated to the Targaryens and their reign of fire and blood. But Prince Gendry was not in one of those circumstances were he could easily grab a book to sit down and read! He certainly could but he was sure of the fact that it would be hopeless since the giggles coming out of Lady Arya's mouth made it impossible for him to breathe let alone read a sentence from a book!

Once inside the library Arya had ran over to one of the tables with a candle in hand and began to read her cousin's letter forgetting completely about Gendry, letting him alone to roam around as he wished but it was useless since all he wanted was to talk to her, be close to her... so he was content with watching her from afar while millions of question sprang to his head. How close was Lady Arya to this cousin; The Targaryen? Not wanting to raise any eyebrow's Gendry hadn't asked about him since they arrived to Winterfell; his brother however didn't care and didn't hesitated to pass on the information...

_Keep an eye on the Bolton bastard... I can't figure him out yet but it's the dragon's spawn you have to worry about, I heard it is him Lady Arya favors above all_; where Joffrey's words, apparently he had to_ pump_ the information out of one of the kitchen maids since the people of Winterfell seemed very protective of the young man. Not that it had really helped Gendry since he had watched Lady Arya every opportunity he had noticing she talked freely with everyone; from the stable boy to her father's captain of arms, to his uncle Staniss. She even kissed him a while ago; no one kissed Staniss, not even Shireen! Her affections towards Ramsay Bolton where still a blur, Gendry had spent all morning in the stables waiting her to come back and saw how he returned earlier in a sour mood with her horse. Althougth they spent an awfull time together she didn't seem to favorite him, he was just always _there_. Roaming around her like a hawk. Which brought Gendry to the present point yet again; Jon Targaryen!

Lady Arya was sitting atop of one of the tables writing what he assumed was her letter in response. Her eyes shined as she laughed freely while writing down the words as Gendry felt a pang of jealousy. Would she act the same if they were to exchange correspondence? _Of course not, I would never give her the chance to miss me. I would never part ways with her._

"You can come sit here if you like. Standing in the middle of nowhere makes you look quite stupid"- Lady Arya said not even looking at him, how could she even know where he was? She had her back to him and she hadn't even glanced at him since they entered the library!

Grabbing the first book he saw Gendry went to sit on the table with her, like her he chose to sit on it because when he sat down on a chair he was at eyeview with her perked breasts making him a mumbling mess in seconds. Lady Arya was wearing a simple yet exquisite yellow dress, a far cry from the fashion back in Kings Landing that Gendry often compared to colorblind peacocks! While Arya had captured his attention with a simple dress, not a scratch of makeup on and her hair pinned up showcasing her long and silky neck. The only garment she wore was again her necklace, the one with the white wolf with red eyes.

"So, what are you reading?"- She asked while she rolled up her letter and stamped it with a Stark seal. It was strange how they were side by side yet she startled him all the same.

"Oh... Uhmm... nothing interesting, just light reading" What was he? Ten? She must really think he was a fool! Gendry had grabbed the first book he saw staked on a nearby table; _Ancient rituals and eastern same sex unions._ She raised her eyebrows at him but instantly laughed at his red face.

"It's ok, that's one of Bran's books. He reads more than one book at a time so he ends up leaving them scattered all over the Castle"-

"I like to read but... uhm, I cannot say I am well versed in this particular subject"

"Why? Don't they dwell into magic and different cultures back in Kings Landing?"- She looked absolutely adorable when she was curious.

"Not really... you learn from different cultures when an envoy comes from another house of the realm, I find it quite refreshing than having to learn it from a book and magic? We'll it's all just child's play really. I'd like to be practical and learn about things that will actually help me rule the seven kingdoms" Lady Arya looked at him intently as if she was scooping out thoughts from his head then bursted out laughing even harder than last time.

"Honestly; I have no idea how you Baratheon's have held the Crown for so long... Well, I suppose that Lannister gold has to be worth something!"- As Lady Arya laughed away Gendry didn't know if he should feel insulted or to laugh as well since her laugh was so infectious. It certainly was the first time someone mocked his family...well at least in front of him.

"Pray tell Lady Arya, why do you say a thing like that? Last time I check Baratheon's had indeed rules peacefully for the last twenty five years and have the protected the realm ever since" He replied with pride, Baratheon's had plenty of it. Some say it was a good quality some said it was a fault.

"First of all I though we were on a first name basis. I prefer just Arya since the _'lady'_ title is just a formality. God knows I am anything but. Second? Where have you been the last twenty years? Have you even gone past the Red Keep? Westeros is not Kings Landing; which King Robert has refused to leave. Not that it's his fault entirely, you can't find horse nor carriage that can carry that belly for long..."-

"I beg your pardon?" Gendry's head could not catch up with what was going trough his ears. This little petite barely woman / girl just insulted his father the King!

"I mean seriously, where have you gone? Other places I mean... "- She asked him.

"Well _Arya_... I am actually well traveled not counting the North for our obvious past differences but other than that I have been to the Storm Lands, Lannisport and all the way to Highgarden" As Gendry spoke he knew how pathetic he sounded for more than once he had begged his father to let him wander the countryside yet Robert refused him saying that whatever the hell he wanted to see it could be brought in front of him. That was Joffrey's motto actually.

"Let me rephrase my question: where have you traveled that isn't your parent's birthplace and your ex fiance's home?"- Arya said in a mocking tone that was pissing Gendry off. For some reason he refused to let her win the little argument.

"I am the Prince; not yet King! I have responsibilities and I owe it to the people to ensure that I get crowned"

"So you admit it then?"-

"Admit what?"

"That outside Kings Landing; dare I say the Red Keep, the _people_ are no longer loyal to the crown ergo you are worried about your safety hence highlighting the poor state of the royal forces..."-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Gendry blurted out, his voice shaking the stone walks but Arya only rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just repeating what you just said..."-

"I did not such thing! My father worries about me, that's all! And by the way, his _physique_... is because he doesn't digest his food well"_ I should just shut up, run away and go lick my wounds._

"Of course... cuz barrels of wine and food have nothing to do with it"- She mumbled.

"Well I didn't say; Hey... wait a minute don't stray away from the main topic. My father has successfully ruled Westeros without a single treat of war. If peace gives you the feeling of uncertainty then I don't know what you northerners do for fun!"

"I'm not straying! I'm just telling you the truth! I'm sorry if I am not one of those pretty little girls than run around you at your beck and call agreeing with everything you say! Your father has done a lousy job ruling! Just because no one has had the balls to rise against him doesn't mean he has been a good king. The kingdom is fractured! One tinny nudge and it will be chaos..."- Although not as grave as his, Arya's voice was bouncing from the walls as well.

"Arry? Are you ok?"- Asked the Captain of guards who apparently had been listening to the conversation yet he completely ignored the Prince._ Arry?_

"It's ok Jory, nothing I can't handle tied up in my sleep"- She replied smirking at him. The guard returned the sentiment and even winked at Arya when he closed the door and Gendry couldn't fight away the huge wave of jealousy than overcame him. What kind of Lady was she? Why is everyone so quick to forget their places around her? And more importantly; she already had Ramsey and this Jon person, what the hell was she doing flirting with a guard? Gendry's words came out with venom...

"And what exactly is going to be that little nudge? Your infamous wildings? What does that say about your oh so powerful northern fleet? Or is it the white walkers then? I say it's all children's tales that your septa has been feeding you too much"

"My eyes don't feed me tales or lies not will it matter for when Winter comes I am sure to be ready... What about you my dear Prince? Will your father let you fight in front of the line?"- Arya's voice was as sweet as honey but as deadly as a dagger that went strait to Gendry's pride. Although claimed as one of the best fighters in all of Westeros history; Roberth Baratheon wanted nothing to do with wars and weapons. After his rebellion and subsequent crowning only close family and friends knew about this so Sir Jaime and Stannis took care of making sure Gendry was poised in the art of war but still he had yet to see any combat other than in tournaments and melees.

"And what do you know about defending front lines?"

"Oh Gendry I have moves you have never even dreamed of"- Arya said as she slithered off the table leaving Gendry speechless. No, definitely not a lady!

Like the lost soul he was he followed Arya who was aimlessly walking through the corridors filled with books.

"Have _you_ ever been to Essos Gendry?"- Arya asked not even looking at him, him on the other hand was bewitched by the sway of her hips as he followed her around. Why bother responding when she knew the answer.

"_I_ have... and it's a whole other world! It certainly beat visiting your grandparent's"- Arya was opening mocking him but Gendry's retort died inside his mouth when she turned around and awarded him with a mischievous smile and a glint in her beautiful eyes. She continued talking...

"I walked before I ran so I must admit that before I went on adventures on my own I took advantage of my surroundings! My father's doors where always open for council and my bothers never thought less of me just because I was born a girl! I often visited Skagos for Rickon was a ward there; to say that the skagosi are traditional is to say the least so lest just say I know how to stand my place regardless what my last name is. My uncle Benjen is a ranger of the Nights Watch, now_ that_ my Prince is something you need to see; the Wall. It is magnificent as it is dangerous but I have more than often find myself on the other side"- Gendry couldn't hold back a gasp but Arya quickly ignored it as if nothing reciting the words by memory.

"Don't worry, I am not allowed to go alone, my Uncle or Jon are always with me, sometimes even your uncle Stannis. Hey, did I tell you that was how I met Shireen?"- She giggled "Poor thing thought I was a wildling that had come to take her away"- Now _that_ was certainly a conversation he needed to have with his cousin.

"Anyway as I was saying; Rob and Theon took care of my training and things only got better after Rob married Asha but I still wanted more, I craved for more so my unlike you I dared to cross the North... I have seen Casterly Rock... I guess it could be a formidable fortress if someone where to enhance its walls and infrastructure; it also would have been nice to actually see a lion. And The Reach? Ugh, I couldn't get out of there quick enough! A bunch of pompous asses who work to death their own people just so they can sip their tasty wines and smell their nauseating flowers"-

"Did you meet Margaery?" Gendry asked out of curiosity, Arya chose to focus on the fact that he didn't use the term 'lady' or 'ex betrothed'

"Does it matter?"- It really didn't! Margaery Tyrell was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He was just curious to whatever Arya though of her since they where complete opposites. But if you take away her recent preferences in beds (plural); Margaery Tyrell was considered the perfect Lady, poised for greatness. That was why she was quickly pointed out to be his bride but Gendry never liked her. Her smiles were too perfect and her responses too appropriate. She never disagreed with you and she was more interested in parading herself as the future queen not acting like one. Gendry only feigned ignorance when Margaery called in sick the days Gendry would visit Flea Bottom, he knew she didn't want to get her dresses dirty. You could say that the only thing Gendry agreed on was that she was beautiful...that was until he saw Arya that is. Margaery was the type of girl you wrote poems about, Arya was the type of girl you fought wars for.

"Anyway...back to our original topic; it was in Braavos where I learned how to fight with the water dance"-

"With Master Forel; yes... I was talking to him a while ago. He's a very interesting man"

"Master? Just call him Syrio. What is with you and titles? Is a farmer worth less than a Lord with his royal decree?"-

"Not really, God knows there a too many who take advantage of their titles"

"Good so drop it!"- This time Arya spoke forcefully leaving an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean / That came out wrong" They spoke at the same time but laughed all the same.

"Truce?... Arya" He said holding his hand to her.

"Truce... Gendry"- Instead of letting him kiss her she shook his hand. Gendry smiled; he had expected that from her by now.

"I understand _why_ you have some many but how have you come to amass such a big collection of Targaryen books? There are very rare, trust me. I've tried to get my hands on one for ages"

"People know that the last Targaryen lives in Winterfell. There are still loyalist but don't worry, nobody is gathering troops"- Arya said in a mocking tone.

"They are scattered around the realm but they care for him, people who have never seen Jon look up to him just because he has dragons blood so ever since I can remember random gifts come for him. Books, swords, paintings, anything people send to him. He appreciates it; I can relate being the odd one out..."-

"I'd like to meet him" Arya stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Really?"

"I uhm... often compare myself to him. He would be the Crown Prince if my father wouldn't had won the war, I wouldn't even been born... So I don't know, I find it curious to meet the person that actually holds the title. Not legally but he is Rhaegar Targaryens son; greatness passes through the blood" He must have said something right because Arya was beaming at him.

"Oh Jon is just fantastic! You'll just love him! Come!"- Arya said excitingly grabbing him by his hand and leading the way through the different isles looking for a book.

"This is the one!"- She said triumphantly as she grabbed a book from the shelf then led them back, opting to sit over the table again. Gendry stopped dead on his tracks.

"Arya?"

"Uhm?"- Arya was sitting crossed legged but it was the flash of white skin that made a simple image something completely different.

"May I?... Will you please?" He said gesturing Arya to get up. How could he have missed it? Well it was easy since Gendry hardly looked away from her face and later it's not like he could see the front of her dress as he walked behind her actually preferring it just so he could see her ass.

As Arya climbed off the table and eyed him with curiosity Gendry looked at her dress as well. It was yellow, simple, strapless which he liked for he recently (just like everyday he seemed to focus on something new) discovered her neck was something that he needed to taste but it was the high slit that uncovered her right leg that took his breath away. No respectable lady would be caught dead in that kind of dress but Arya stood in front of him as if where the norm, even standing to the side, hands on her hips and her leg angled even more outside the fabric.

"Well?"- She asked annoyed at him. He lost track of time of how long he stood there looking at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that your dress... It's well, not conventional. That's all"

"It's from Lys. I do agree that women there dress different than westerosi and with very different intentions but I quite like it. It's comfortable and practical"- She moved the dress a little bit higher so he could show him a dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Are you really always armed?" Gendry quickly asked trying to distract himself. His hands were itching to touch her.

"Yup, mostly with Needle but Mother though it was tasteless to have a dress with a sword belt in front of the King"-

"So not only are you armed but your sword has a name. Now I have to know more about you because the North is everything but conventional"

"All in good time Gendry... in the meanwhile you should try and travel without the 200 guard caravan you parade yourself in"- Just as Gendry was about to contradict her she cut him short.

"Here"- She said handing him the book she took from the shelf.

"What's this?"

"That is one of Jon's favorites. It comes from Valyria!"- They settled back on the table. This time Gendry much closer to Arya and Arya rearranging the dress so it wouldn't reveal more than necessary.

As Arya rambled on and on about the book that Gendry knew was something special as it hailed from the valyrian freehold but with Arya so close he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ pay attention to anything else.

"You know a King as to compartmentalize. You have to have your eyes everywhere at every time. How will you managed that if you cant even focus on a single book?"- She said in a mocking tone not that Gendry was looking for a laugh. This time the words came without restraint.

"Well... I will invite my wife to rule by my side consulting with her all my decisions or I can just lock her up in a tower and blindfold her since it is not a book but eyes, _her_ eyes that make me forget my surroundings" Arya held his gaze as Gendry shamelessly looked at her face. Her eyes looked watery in the candlelight, she had little freckles surrounding her nose and her mouth was slightly parted.

"_Your_ eyes are very distracting. Has anyone ever said that to you?" He said scooting even closer towering over her. Shadows played in her neck.

She didn't reply but looked back at him as well, his hands running in their own accord as he caressed her cheeks.

"They have life in them, ice and fire in one stare... They are exquisite! Are they a Stark trait? I have never seen eyes like yours save for your father Lord Eddard and the blind girl from Wintertown" She chuckled.

"The blood of the first men must run through little Beth as well since I fear that my father and I are the only ones. Jon used to have eyes like us too but they have been changing lately"- Gendry knew these little details she was sharing with him were important and that he needed to pay attention to them but how could he? Not like this! He scooted even closer as his hand continued glued to her face and managed to sit in a way where they were face to face but with Gendry being much larger in size Arya ended up almost nestled in between his legs.

"And what about your hair? No Tully look for you?"

"I've tried red and trust me, it isn't my color"-

"Why would you? You are perfect as you are" Gendry's statement made her blush and as Arya shied away from his touch Gendry grabbed her by her lower back making her stay right where she was. Again; he scooted closer.

"May I?" Gendry asked but he was already pulling out the pins that held together her intricate hairstyle. _Too southern_; he thought. He much rather preferred her with her loose ponytail or with her wild hair tamed only by the wind. Gendry ran his hands through her hair as Arya closed her eyes and relished his touch.

"And your skin is absolutely perfect" Gendry was now whispering in her ear. A lewd display for a Prince and Lady but Gendry didn't care! Not when Arya's skin filled with goosebumps after his words, not after hearing the little noises she was making and certainly not after Arya positioned herself so that she was in fact sitting on his legs.

"But your lips... dark, red doors that no doubt lead to a certain death of one's soul" One hand leisurely ran down her back over to her hip urging her forward, landing on her bare leg. Was her blood really ice or did Gendry's hand burn to touch her? He didn't care! Not when with his other hand he grabbed her by the base of her neck and she opened her eyes. Silver melted ponds looking at him with a black shadow looming down her irises filled with lust. Eyes that suddenly became yellow... Arya froze for a second but quickly snapped out of it. Her eyes a vibrant grey again.

"Someone is coming. C'mon!"- She jumped out of his embrace with a catlike grace that left him in awe but did as she said. Moving fast and running after Arya to the far side of the large library.

"Where is she? The Captain of the Guards of House Stark doesn't just simply guard a room filled with old books"- Ramsay; he was the one that interrupted Gendry when he was just about to... well Gendry didn't know what the hell was going to happen next but he was pissed off that he was stopped. He was half convinced in his mind to turn around and toss him around a bit when he felt Arya's tinny but strong hand entwine with his. A perfect fit.

"If you took the time to read you could learn that a book holds the same or more value than a sword"- Jory replied. Gendry noticed that not many people seemed to respect Lord Bolton, many times undermining his authority.

"You want to know the value of my sword Cassel?"- Ramsay spat, his voice had that particular slur that came with more than one cup of ale.

"What is going on here?"- Said another voice, it was grave but they were getting farther away and Gendry couldn't tell who is was. Where was Arya talking them?

"My Lord; your daughter Arya is missing! And this man, he knows where she is and refuses to tell me"- Lord Eddard had arrived. With the unholy thoughts swimming in his head about his daughter Gendry was glad he was sneaking away from Eddard.

"Arya hasn't gone missing not a day in her life. That girl has always known where she goes. She is not here Ramsay, let us retire for the night as the wedding is early tomorrow"-

"But I know she is here!"- Silence ruled the room that Arya had to slow her steps so they wouldn't be caught.

"Are you calling me a liar Lord Bolton?... Arya has retired for the night to her chambers after receiving a letter from her cousin. Now I am going to retire as well and I suggest you do the same"- Gendry didn't have time to listen to Ramsay's response as Arya pushed him into a dark room.

"Arya?" He called out but heard nothing in response. Seconds later a little candle flickered in a corner. It was a small passage way in between the walls. "What is this...?"He asked but was shut with Arya's mouth as she pushed him into the wall pressing her body flush against his.

It was a hungry and unexpected kiss. Gendry couldn't believe that Arya was kissing him with such abandon, want and so much force but as earlier with their little banter Gendry wasn't one to shy away. Grabbing her by upper thighs he lifted her up and changed positions so that now she was the one pinned to the wall. The fight as to who was winning over the kiss was still undecided but Gendry lost his footing a bit as Arya began to run her hands over his chest and with the wall as leverage she pushed forward and began to grind her hips directly to his and it felt like heaven. Gendry reciprocated in kind and soon the little passage way was filled with his grunts and Arya's growls. Eddard Stark would have his head on the recieving end of his long word but Gendry was too far lost to care. As his tongue slipped inside her mouth, one of his hands traveled higher up her thigh just inches from her small clothes. As his fingers reached the hem Arya froze again, this time it wasn't yellow but red that flashed in her eyes and she pushed him off her like he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away I..."

"DON'T"- She said shaking her head not at his apologies but as if trying to get something out of her head. When she finally gained her composure back she was breathing fast and was sweating, Gendry was afraid he looked the same.

She slowly walked over to him and pressed her hands over his chest and looked him strait in the eyes.

"When the candle goes out count to 30 and then go out. Not a second more not a second later and go strait to your room."-

"But Arya I..." He was silenced again but this time it was a sweet kiss, so sweet that Gendry didn't notice the candle dying out.

"Good night Gendry"- When he opened his eyes darkness filled the room and her voice was already far away.

"Good night... _My_ Lady"

* * *

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**Excited with all the news from the new season. What are you most excited to see? The dornish plot seems pretty interesting!**

**As always I hope you liked the chapter**

**Leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**XOXO**


	11. Dragon Dreams

**JON POV:**

The Wall:

"JON, JON WAIT!"-

"JON YOU CANNOT GO!"-

"YOU ARE BEING FOOLISH, COME BACK JON!"-

Hooves sounds covered by the snow where getting farther and farther and voices where being carried away by the wind back to the Wall... Jon Targaryen was leaving the Wall.

It wasn't exactly his plan. It was a typical day at the Wall, helping the Master at arms Sir Alliser Thorne train the men for Jon was an excellent fighter and an even better teacher, talking about the next trip beyond the Wall with his uncle Benjen and the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and breaking bread with his friends Pyp, Grenn and Sam for not only Jon went to the wall to avoid the Baratheon's but he genuinely liked it. He would have pledged his life to the Watch along time ago if it weren't for the same reason he was heading back at an alarming speed back to Winterfell: his cousin Arya.

Groomed under the protection of his Lord Uncle Eddard Stark; Jon was thought since he was a child to never forget who he was. Targaryens had done great harm to House Stark but Eddard was an honorable and practical man _'if you want to know who you will be, you will have to know where you came from'_ Eddard always said as he remembered him he was a child of the North with Dragons blood in his veins. The best of both worlds some would say... other would say he was coursed from the womb with a Mad Father and a Wild Mother. Being half and half had it's perks... specially when it came to both families 'abilities'. Tonight both of his abilities had him on the run. One he was learning to control, the other one was new and scared him to the bone.

After practically kicking his friend Sam out of his room for that boy could talk about the Targaryen legacy as if he came from Valyria himself, Jon decided to call it a night waiting for sleep that never came for he was too restless. The King came to Winterfell searching for a bride for his son and knowing that Sansa was already in love with Theon that only left Arya and what man could say no to that beautiful being? Eager to hear from her Jon gave Stannis a letter that Arya would be reading that same night but Jon was feeling odd, he knew Arya would write back instantly but it wasn't enough. He needed to know she was fine so he took a peak into her mind and it was messy... All the Stark children where wargs, some more experienced than others but all had a clear connections to their direwolves. Sansa chose to limit her warging only with Lady; her direwolf while Rob did the same but had a stronger connection to his choosing to train him in the arts of war moving as one impenetrable unit. Rickon was wild so he neglected teaching Shaggydog letting him free and feral while Bran and Arya where the experts and had even more power than the others not only being wargs for Bran had the greensight and Arya was a skingchanger. Nobody dared warging into a human other than those two but Arya being Arya pushed Jon to learn but he wasn't in control of his mind. It was messy, confusing and often dangerous as the other person noticed his mind being invaded. It safe to say that a human mind is different from that of a direwolf, more complex (even more if you where used to Ghost's mind that was peaceful and tranquil) so it was difficult to tap into someones head because their thoughts and memories invaded you like a wave of stone that if you weren't concentrated enough would leave you lost in different realities.

Jon sat down and concentrated in Arya's eyes for it was his favorite thing of hers, on her smile always directed at him and on her laugh that warmed his heart, slowly, very slowly building the connection. Arya was different, her mind worked a hundred miles per hour and was filled with secrets from her many travels but her guard was down. Jon was feeling restless and his body started to shake, his hands where anxious and had the urged to run or punch something. He wanted to scream, get out of her head but he was sucked in. Was she in trouble? He felt fear, doubt and a eerie calm you felt before a storm and as the fog dissipated in his mind he was finally in, face to face with a large man dressed all in black with blue eyes with his hands all over her body. A rage overpowered him enough to act through her body pushing the man away with force but the connection was shut down as soon as possible. The walls on Arya's mind where up again and Jon was alone in his room at Castle Black.

Who the hell was that man? Where was her father? Arya wasn't a defenseless maid so why was she letting him touch her like that? Jon felt sick with rage and sick with lust. Lust? Was it lust towards his cousin or her lust towards the stranger? Nothing was making sense and Jon fell asleep, this was when things got worse because not being capable of controlling his abilities made him weak but when he fell asleep he was plagued with his dreams, one that had been haunting him for months now:

_"A man running after Arya filled with rage, screaming her name at the top of his lungs while Arya ran with tears on her eyes, crying, morning the death of her loved one._

_Then she was __drowning __and Jon was drowning with her. _

_Please Jon, please don't leave me. You're the only one I love' she muffled under water dragging him down as he stopped resisting, going down with her._

_Wherever you go I will follow; where always his last words..."_

Waking up with a powerful headache Jon didn't bother taking his possessions going strait to the stables for his trusted horse Blackfyre and galloping back to Winterfell as fast as he could, ignoring his friends pleas to come back. To hell with Robert Baratheon! His family ancestral sword glowed in the night reminding him of its presence. If someone dared to come between him and his little Wolf they would meet their early death!

"Damn Dog! Traitor..." Jon muttered as he was finally near Mole's Town when he saw Sandor Clegane up on his horse with Ghost by his side.

"Well at least there are whores in Mole's Town"-

"What the hell are you doing here Clegane?" He seethed as he approached them still on his horse.

"What does it look I'm doing? Taking a midnight stroll with your wolf?... I'm here to keep you from doing something stupid! What else?"-

"You can't keep me from going back to Winterfell"

"No, but if yer so driven by your cock I can at least help you so it doesn't freeze out in the night. Let's stay at the Inn and we'll leave in the morning"- The Hound said turning towards town not even looking to see if he was following him.

"And what's your excuse? I though you where part of my pack!" Jon said to Ghost who as always remained silent with his piercing red stare. He huffed as in disapproval and went after the Hound.

Frustrated and angry Jon knew the Hound would physically restrain him from going any further so he went along anyway choosing to avoid a fight. The Hound was fierce but Jon was an skilled fighter, it would be hard but he could take him but he wouldn't raise his sword against him so in the end Jon could only look at the moon and think of Arya and the Strange man...

"Not today my Little Wolf, not today..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE HOUND POV:**

Mole's Town:

"For Fuck's sake Boy stop that! Anyone could have come in and seen you!"

"That's what knocking if for Clegane, all educated people do it"-

"Of course... because Mole's Town is known for it's high nobility" Sandor said coming inside their three room bedroom (he was too big for just one bed)

Jon was playing with one of the candles as he went to get them some food. Fire always calmed Jon but it scared people out, it freaked out Sandor as well but their trust was stronger and he always though it was better to die by his hand than some strangers.

"Well let people decide if they're more afraid of a Targaryen or a White Walker"- It was all talk, both men knew that. Jon was one of the most gentle people he had ever known. A fine man; old Man Stark did a great job raising him but there was a darkness to him, growing inside him day by day. Sandor had seen it, his bloody wolf had seen it, he wondered if his precious princess had seen it but he doubted it. That girl was just bat shit crazy!... It was little things that most people didn't notice but it was all in the blood, it always was and Jon was a Targaryen; and those were always missing something in the head.

Sometimes during training Jon would lose it. People saw it as passion for the battle; Sandor saw a hunger for blood...

Sometimes during council meetings Jon would end full conversations with one shout. People saw it as leadership; Sandor saw his urge to control everything at his reach...

And sometimes, just like tonight Jon would throw all caution to the wind when it came to his cousin Arya. People saw it as love; Sandor saw it as obsession.

Sandor ate his chicken in silence as Jon sat across the table scratching Ghost's ears lost in thought. He hated it but he needed to say something, in the end he would follow the Young Dragon to the Bloody Gates of hell but he would have least put his two scents in.

"Have you fucked her?"

"WHAT?"-

"Your little Wolf; have you fucked her?"

"Arya... what? No! I haven't fucked her! She's my... she's just! Damn it Clegane, I have told you countless time not to speak of her like that!"-

"Well are you planning on fucking her?"

"I've told you, you will respect Arya in my presence!"- Jon threw the table across the room with one hand only, at least Sandor saw it coming so he grabbed his plate just in time. _This_ is what he wanted. Sandor just sat in his chair, eating his chicken as Jon was shaking what anger.

"What happened?"

"It's non of your damn business"- Jon said kicking a chair and walking over the window.

"You ran in the middle of the night to a place filled with royal guards, royal guards of the man who led the rebellion that took the crown from your family, the man who killed your father..."

"I know my history books Hound, I _am_ in them..."- This was another thing Sandor had noticed. Jon was shutting down. He was always a quiet kid but lately he was bottleling things up. Not that Sandor was a chatterbox himself but they would know each others troubles.

"You _went_ away again..." This was Sandor's code for Warging. He was a simple man, he could kill with his own hands what he could see with his own eyes but the North had opened his mind; fucking magic! Starks where filled with it, so was Jon.

"Ghost comes to me when ya do it." He replied to Jon's silent question.

"It wasn't just that..."- Sandor knew what _that_ was... he just needed to hear it.

"I... I've been having dreams, I've always have but... they have gotten more intense lately, more real"- Jon said unsure of himself.

"Go on then... it can't be worse than your fat friend's yapping!"

Jon went on to tell him how he warged into his cousin's Arya, about the strange man she was with and then of his dream about her drowning. Sandor chose not to say anything about Arya and the Strange man. First because he didn't know who it was (but the description was kind of a given of who it could be) and second; they had bigger problems than the Wolf Bitch being in heat:_ Dragon Dreams!_

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No, no one!"-

"Are you sure? Not Arya? Rob? Or your other cousin; the weird one Bran?" He urged.

"No, it's not something I can bring up casually"-

"Good! Let it stay that way! You also need to read books or go wherever the hell Arya and Bran went to learn to control their powers. Do not, DO NOT LET THEM INTO YOUR HEAD TARGARYEN!"

Jon was taken aback by his forcefulness but understood it. Targaryens had a tendency to go insane and it all started with dragon dreams. He may only started to take them seriously right now but Sandor knew about them since Jon was a child. It was little Jon who dreamed of his cousin Bran falling from the skies (Sandor was there seconds before he landed on the ground after climbing the castle towers). It was little Jon who always knew who would be the last knight standing on tournaments (Sandor never lost a bet) and I was Jon who dreamed about the King beyond the Wall. His dreams never failed, now having one where he died along with his beloved Arya could never be good for his sanity.

"You should also store that away! It scares people!" Sandor said signaling to Jon's new sword. After many, many years Dark Sister; one of two ancestral swords of House Targaryen magically appeared at Winterfell's Castle steps. Ever since Jon was born random gifts would be sent for him and they weren't cheap either. Someone would send him every Targaryen heirloom that wasn't destroyed by Baratheon's forces. Eddard tried to keep it secret but the sword was the last straw. Visenya Targaryen wielded that sword possibly causing more damage with it than her own dragon. The sword represented power, it represented death. Jon's dreams started to get stronger after he received it.

Jon said nothing, looking out the window. Sandor sighed...

"You already promised her you would go back for her birthday"

"I know... It's just..."- Silence again. _He's worse than me_; Sandor thought.

"Do you_ love_ Arya?" Sandor said with his mouth filled with food preventing him from laughing out loud. If his brother could see him now...

"Of course I love her"- Jon said without missing a beat

"I mean do you want to fuck her senseless like a cheap whore or do you just want to keep on going on morning rides with her and ruffling her hair like a baby?"

"Why does it all have to be about fucking with you?"-

"Because that's life! You fuck and get fucked!... So? Which one is it?"

"I don't know..."- Jon replied. This was when Sandor was out of his depth. _Bloody highborns and their bloody marriages!_

Being his sworn shield since his childbirth; Sandor (to some extent) had a say in his upbringing. Lately the most discussed topic was marriage. Would Jon remain alone wifeless in Winterfell? Would he marry and which house would he marry? Most importantly; what about his relationship with Arya? Now that little monster wasn't his problem! From what he could tell she was the one that brought out the bad in Jon but at the same time Sandor couldn't deny that it was Arya who made Jon happy. But Jon needed stability and Arya was wild, too wild also no angel. She had a trail of idiots gagging for her starting with the Bolton Bastard and if the Stranger that Jon saw groping her was indeed the Crown Prince as Sandor suspected? God helped them all! Arya was also intelligent, if she wanted power what better way of total domination than being Queen...if she loved Jon back she would just bring him to court as her official lover!

"Just sleep on it boy. She'll reach out to you anyways and as for what you saw? Nobody makes Arya fucking Stark do anything she doesn't want to do. We'll see in the morning if you want to still want a rematch with the Stags..."

Sandor went down to the kitchens to order more chicken...

* * *

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**This one was for '****_Fan Fanatic'_**** who asked if I could do a Jon POV and for****_ 'Everybody's changing'_**** don't worry; you'll get your good dose of Jon/Arya in future chapters (Loved your last review BTW lol).**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please l****eave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**


	12. The Cold Hard Reality

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

_"Steady girl...not yet, not yet"..._

_She calms down her direwolf, she's eager like her. She can sense the danger and she rebels in it, today will be the day she faces death._

_She is not tired but her body is bruised, abused by war. She is not scared but wary, one mistake and she will spend eternity in Winterfell's crypts. But more importantly she wants it, the battle, the fight... She tastes blood frankly no longer caring if its the real deal or that her connection to Nymeria reached it's limit sharing the same mind, body and soul._

_She holds her hand out, snow lands on it. Is it snow? "Not snow...ashes"_

_A voice whispers with the wind but she sees no one._

_Although alone in a deserted battlefield she can still feel eyes upon her. Blue eyes, brown eyes, grey eyes she will forever shut. A fury runs thought her. What do we say to the God of Death?..._

"For fuck's sake, I'm getting married today!"-

Rickon's colorful yet joyful exclamation woke her up from her dream.

As her youngest brother throws himself on the large bed Arya collects herself. She is in Jon's bed yet again, his scent on his pillows the only thing that will calm her mind to sleep these days.

"So must you wake everybody else up because of it?"- Bran follows suit and joins them cuddling with Arya under the covers.

"I'm the youngest! Only Rob is married! I jumped over three Starks and I am actually getting married!"-

"Getting cold feet little brother?"- Rob asked coming inside the room with a sleep walking Sansa behind him.

As the Stark Siblings go into their normal banter Arya is still lost inside her thoughts... The Prince really; Gendry.

Last night well, for the first time Arya Stark was lost for words. It seemed that the sun came up returning her reason with it. She wouldn't pin it as reckless; _he_ did come looking for a wife, they weren't caught and God did she want to kiss him... She couldn't say she regretted it either because it seemed... right somehow. But still she felt out of place. Something shifted last night and Arya didn't know what it was.

After leaving the Prince Arya went strait to the stables, got on her horse and ran. Cold Breeze in charge of the speed and direction as Arya relished on the snow that dropped on her body as she didn't even bother putting on her coat. It didn't matter; the snowflakes died when they landed on her skin, it was hot and blushing all over from the Prince's touch. Arya urged her horse to go faster as her heart felt a long distant thug; Jon.

She was mortified! Jon had seen her with Gendry! In all the time he could have given her a little mental shake just to say hi; he chose to warg in the moment she was going to move Gendry's hand higher up her thigh.

On the distance Nymeria howled at the moon and Arya reached out to her cousin, she could still feel his distinctive print on her mind. Jon had a strong but unbalanced presence, she soothed him noticing his mind was still active so she stayed with him until she felt him fall asleep.

She was on top of a hill when Cold Breeze stopped, the wind so strong you couldn't hear a thing but Arya was in her element. Out in the cold, out with nature, so naturally she did what any normal girl with a light fabric dress on would do: lie on the snow covered floor. Her hands found grass under the snow as she remember running her hands through the Prince's dark locks and how he growled in enjoyment. Her back against the steady ground-floor reminded her of Gendry's strong chest against her, his heart beating wildly as his callous hands touched everywhere they could.

Arya was equally giddy as she was pissed off. What's wrong with her? She didn't know who Gendry was! He was the Prince, King Robert's son, that was all. He had not fought beside her, she didn't see how he treated his subjects, and what about what she learned from his own mouth in Winter Town. He had a whore sharing his bed for years and although he made it clear they weren't sleeping together anymore she still lived inside the Red Keep but damn the man could kiss.

Arya giggled as she let her mind roam... Ramsay would have a heart attack if he found out, not that it was any of his business. But Gendry's mouth, oh Gendry's mouth. Arya's hand slipped down her body as she remembered every one of his kisses. _If you want to learn how to do something: do it!_ That was Arya's motto. Her measurement scale of pleasure was from a sellsword she met in the Free Cities, he was tall, rough but with fair skin, had a prominent beard and had blue hair; _every father's dream_. She met the man inside a brothel, he instantly zoomed in on her throwing 10 full bags of gold coins for her affections. She brushed him off saying she was just there to learn the ways of pleasure and that only made him more insistent. For a whole month the sellsword would go everyday to the brothel and sit next to Arya, she busy looking at the whores, how they would lure a man in as the sellsword would tell her why some where more successful than others and what men really liked. At the end of her trip she decided to put the theory to practice and took the sellsword to one of the rooms of the brothel... If someone should demand proof of Arya's maidenhood on her wedding night a (tasteless she thought) stained sheet would be brought as proof but you could do other things without surrendering your virtue, the sellword had seen to it. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue and other things had seen to it. It was pleasure; yes... but Prince Gendry took it to a whole new level.

"Arya are you ok? You look tired!"- This time Sansa interrupted her dreams.

"Couldn't sleep last night...sort of have a headache" She shrugged under covers, she was blushing up a storm.

"Well snap out of it, I need you up and about today. Everyone on their best; Baratheons have nothing over us"- Rickon said proudly as the boys started to make fun of him. Sansa scooted closer and tugged Arya with a hug.

"Are you sure you're ok?"- She whispered in sisterly affection.

"Yes, but... do you think we can talk later? Alone, before the wedding?"

"Of course... I'll go to your room and we will get ready together"- Sansa said giving her a soothing kiss on the forehead. She was her mother's doppelganger. Speaking of which...

"If you break something of Jon's I won't hold him back when he find's out!"- Catelyn said. She was standing with her husband looking over their children.

"You won't have to, we'll just say it's Arya's fault and all will be forgotten"- Rob said mimicking Jon's voice making them all laugh.

"Everybody up, let's go have breakfast together before we add another member to this family"- Said Eddard ushering them all off the bed. Rickon was beaming.

"A stag and a wolf... who would have thought?"- Bran said looking at Arya with the corners of his eyes.

"Is not that strange. We have two krakens on our folds. Father started it all adding a fish... what harm could a little stag do to the mix?"- Sansa replied winking at Arya. _Yes, what harm could it do?..._

**...**

"You have to wear the red one, you look positively sinful in that one"

"With my hair I'll look like an exploding volcano with that one. You on the other hand should go with the dark blue one, your eyes look amazing in that dress"-

The Stark sisters laughs could be heard in the corridors has they walked to Arya's room, Sansa enjoying the rare moments Arya talked about fashion. Their little banter was cut short by a young girl waiting for them in front of Arya's bedroom door.

"My Lady... My Lady"- She said acknowledging them both.

"The Queen wishes for you to meet her in her room so you can get ready for the wedding with her. She expressed that she would like to get to know you better"-

Sansa remained silent giving Arya the decision to accept. Sansa would never say no to the Queen but she also knew that her sister wanted to talk to her about something and that was always her number one priority. Arya gave her hand a squeeze._ It's ok;_ it said...

"Of course, lead the way..." Arya said to the handmaiden. She scanned her surrounding to see if certain tall, dark and handsome stranger was around but nothing. She wondered where Gendry was, if he was thinking about her...

"Lady Sansa, Lady Arya; how good of you to accept my invitation. Please sit down"- The Queen said as they entered her bedchambers. Arya's headache came back with a vengeance noticing that the Queen wanted to _talk_.

Queen Cersei didn't hold an ounce of curiosity for Arya. She was pretty for her age, conserved might be a more proper way to put it. She said pretty not beautiful; her mother was beautiful, the Queen? Nice on the eye, men did favor blonds but that was it. She was the added price when Robert won the rebellion, he needed money, the Lannister's wanted retribution for the role on the war; _here is our daughter, make her queen._ The end. And what was up with her clothes? She easily wore 15 pounds of clothing and she lived in Kings Landing, wasn't it hot there?

"I am so glad you are here. I hoped that we would get to know each other better since my niece will be married to your brother. Please, I've sent for lemon cakes and pies. I asked your mother for your favorites"-

The sisters shared a look. Sansa commanded the conversation as Arya stood by picking at her nails. If the Queen wanted to talk she should get to the point and not drag this out but that wasn't the case. After the food nothing short of 30 handmaidens came in, at least 10 for each of them and started with the pampering; hell for Arya.

She was stripped, bathed and brushed like a lady but Arya only felt like a horse best in show. "That is rose perfume from Highgarden" the Queen mussed as Arya chocked on the smell that was being thrown at her. Her head was already pounding before millions on pins where stuck in her hair bringing it up to an impossible height southern style. She had enough when the corset she was being put in was so small that she was started to get light headed.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed halting everything in the room. The Queen looked appalled with her outburst but Sansa stood by her side.

"What is wrong? Do you not like your dress?"- The Queen had made a deadly mistake. ALL afternoon the Queen had talked about how pretty Arya was if only she could just... how her hair was pretty if only she could just... How nice she was if only she could just... Highgarden this, Highgarden that. _You like Highgarden, your son doesn't if you so desperately want to make me his doll_; she wanted to scream.

"This isn't me..." She seethed. She had a pink gown on filled with little pearls that made noise when she walked, that if she could manage two steps ahead, her head tumbled to the sides from the heaviness of her intricate hairstyle and her face looked like a cake with different colors of makeup.

"This is a Noble Wedding, you are a lady, you must represent your house. You are marrying into the Baratheons, you should represent that"- The Queen said as if was the most logical thing in the world. Sansa winced and tried to hold her back but Arya was long gone.

"_Shireen_ is marrying into the Starks! A wolf cloak will be on her back, gone will be the bony stag left to the sides. It is _Rickon_ who will be sharing her bed not me. _I _my Queen am no one's but myself._ I _decide what the hell I should wear and_ I _am not going to parade myself like a clown for your or anyone else's benefit" Arya stormed out of the room leaving everyone's mouth on the floor, all but Sansa who was red but only for trying to swallow her laughter.

"Bloody Queen, bloody pleasantries, bloody weddings" Arya muttered as she wiped her face with her dress and pulled her hair loose with force.

"I heard you where wild but seeing it is a whole different thing"-

Arya looked up to see the Kingslayer standing in front of her smirking as he blocked her way.

"Go look after your King, you don't want him to choke on his own vomit do you?" She pat.

"Now Lady Stark there is no excuse to talk like that about your King, especially know that his own son seems so _taken_ with you"- He smirked making her more angry. Her head reached it's limit, she felt like she might explode.

"I have nothing to do with neither of them. OUT...OF...MY...WAY"

"Well I guess you are right. What future Queen would parade herself like that?"- The Kingslayer gestured to her dress but Arya still saw that appreciative look on his eyes. She had practically torn her dress off if it wasn't for the damn corset.

She said nothing and tried to get passed him but he blocked her path.

"I am only saying this once; move over" She said in a low voice but the Kingslayer paid her no attention. Men like him never did to a little thing like her, not until she made them...

"And I am only saying this once. My sister wanted your presence and that she shall have"-

It all happened in the blink of an eye...

The Kingslayer put a hand on her shoulder roughly turning her around when Arya scooted down, hit him in the leg, made him fall, took his sword out of his sheath and pinned him down to the ground.

"Touch me again and you will find yourself with two golden hands" She seethed. The Kingslayer didn't have a chance to reply.

"She will give you back your sword and you will walk away"- Rob voice boomed on the empty corridor. Greywind by his side snarling at the Kingslayer who in turn looked angry and shocked that he was disarmed by such a little thing. He stood up only to bend down again as Arya threw his sword to the floor. Greywind patted further on.

"This was a first and a last for you _Sir_ Lannister. You will never touch my sister again. Are we clear?"- Jaime nodded and retrieved back to the Queen's chambers. Rob walked over to Arya, she was expecting a scolding but was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"I wonder what would you have done if I hadn't arrived"-

"I don't know. Hacking his hand with his own sword sounds old doesn't it?" She smiled back as Rob gave her a tight hug.

"What on the seven hells are you wearing?"- Rob saying looking at her ruined pink dress.

"The Queen wanted me to represent our house_ properly_ now that we are to be joined with the Baratheons" She replied. Rob's face turned to stone as he took off his furs and put then around her.

"A wolf is a wolf, I don't see why bother adorning you in sheep's clothing. As if they could make you more beautiful"-

Rob kissed her as they walked back to her room, they where joined by ten guards the second they turned around the corner. Rob had seen everything but as always stood back letting her handle herself.

"I can wait for you outside if you want to me to escort you to the wedding"- He said as they finally reached her room.

"It's ok. I'd like some time alone anyways" Rob smiled and Arya let him ponder for a while, he wanted to tell her something.

"Humor me as I'll leave two guards outside just in case? Arya... I know this is Rickon's day but can I ask you something?"- This threw her back, Rob never asked her for anything.

"Of course brother, what is it?"

"Don't tone it down!"- _Uh?_

"People want to change what they don't like, let them see them for who you are; Arya Stark of Winterfell. Even if the Prince chooses you let him chose you for what you are, not a tainted version of what they think you should be. Wear your armor today! Let them see a true northern beauty!"- They both grinned.

"Really? Don't you think it's too much?"

"The only one who should be worried about her attire is Shireen and as long as it's white she's good. And it will also piss Asha off, she's been complaining about dresses all morning"- Rob smirked but Arya still felt unsure.

"Don't worry about Mother, I'll take care of her. In the end you will look stunning in whatever you put on"- Rob said while giving her one final kiss.

_'Let him chose you for what you are, not a tainted version of what they think you should be' _Rob had said and he was right, she had certainly had worn more dresses in these past few days than in the last six months.

Arya's eyes landed on her most priced possession; Needle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CERSEI POV:**

**Winterfell:**

The three lions sat silent; analyzing, contemplating what just happened. A mother meddling with her son's future. A warrior licking his defeated ego and a drunk eager for another cup.

"In the end it's Gendry's decision. He has made up his mind; he want's the girl as his wife"

"Has the cold frozen your brain woman? She is wild and dangerous! She doesn't have a submissive bone in her body! What kind of Queen will she be?"-

"Don't you have any wine in here?"-

"Submissive? So you are saying that a Queen's role is to just sit and be pretty? Is that what you think of my life's purpose brother?"- Cersei lifted her eyebrows challenging her twin.

"Please... too early... little Tyrion need his wine!"-

"Would you act your age and not your height for once Tyrion? This is serious, we are talking about our nephew! I know I have been tough on the boy but he is to be King, who he marries shall be Queen! And Arya Stark is nothing but a wildling!"-

"I am acting my age! It's a wedding! What do normal, adult people do on weddings? They drink! Loosen up brother, your protests only highlights the fact that you where disarmed by a girl half your size and age"-

"And what was that all about? No one, no one disarms me Cersei! Yet that wicked girl did it in a second! What kind of girl disarms the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard?"-

"A pretty good one..."- Tyrion smirked.

"I actually like her!"

"What? Really?"- Both brothers said in astonishment. Cersei herself was in awe. Arya Stark wasn't everyone's cup of tea but apparently she was Gendry's cup of tea so naturally as his mother she had to give the girl a chance. Even more after talking with her son this morning...

_"My Lady I am so sorry but the Prince..."- Her handmaiden was furiously apologizing after Gendry barged inside the room while she was still asleep. At first she thought it was Joffrey complaining again about the cold but was surprised to see her eldest jumping up and down the bed. As the handmaiden left he started his monologue._

_"I found her mother! It's her! My soul-mate! You were right! I just... it feels... It's just right! We fit together, we make sense! Like, she completes me and the more we talk the more we find out we have in common. She is wild but gentle and so much like you mother! And she has some many ideas, I think she would make a better ruler than me! She will be an excellent queen! She likes to read, I know she'll fit in with uncle Tyrion, also with Uncle Jaime as well. I still haven't talked to father but do you like her mother? Of course you like her, what there not to like? She is so graceful mother! And beautiful, I swear her voice was made for my ears and her kisses are just like..."-_

_"GENDRY ORYS BARATHEON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Cersei went for authoritative but was dying of laughter on the inside, Gendry was the cutest thing ever._

_"I... I... I am in love! I love her mother! I love Arya Stark! I love Arya Stark and I want her to be my wife!"- Gendry started to babble on as Cersei watched him. His father son indeed; she thought. She was the one the vouched for Gendry's happiness and Robert wanted him to find a wife. They got their wish..._

_..._

"These Starks, they have something up their sleeves and I don't like it. The girl, you should have seen her, she moved liked water Tyrion, I never saw her coming"-

"Although I don't see it as some dark foreshadowing like you Brother _I do_ agree that the Starks are holding certain things against us. I believe I shall mimic our dear nephew of go to the library to brush on my history"-

Cersei coughed getting her brothers attention.

"I also agree on the fact that they are guarded but why wouldn't they be? It's not like we have been friends for the past years! Eddard Stark is a good man, he could have easily revolted against us yet he stayed content here in the North. Stannis likes them and Stannis doesn't like anyone! But more importantly I trust Lady Catelyn, she is my friend! Her children like mine are an extension of her! Yes the girl is wild and doesn't follow proper etiquette but you know what? She is perfect for Gendry! She is perfect for the realm! I spent the whole morning picking her brain out and she's smart and cunning, she nods when she has to and speaks when has to but not to please anyone but herself. If Gendry wanted pretty and _submissive_..." she said giving a glare to her twin.

"... he would have stayed with the Tyrell girl. Which by the way I hated! At least Arya is sincere with us. I am putting my foot down on the matter. She may not be your traditional lady but Gendry likes her and what my son want's he shall get!"

"Splendid! Spoken like a true lioness mother! Now if you would excuse me I remind you that today is a day for celebration and that we are expected shorty for a wedding ceremony. I'll see you two downstairs."- Tyrion said clapping and bowing with dramatic flair leaving the twins alone.

"Are you saying that you deliberately made her mad?"- Jaime asked, she just shrugged. Letting loose around her brother.

"Of course I did! How else would I have found out her true colors? At least we know she's not after the crown! At least we know she can take care of herself and is more preoccupied in feeding her mind with knowledge than fashion! What I want to know is if she feels the same way about Gendry!"

"Cersei I don't like the girl one bit..."- Jaime warned.

"I don't think she's dangerous Jaime, we just need more time to get to know her better. Tyrion is right, you're just pissed she got the best of you!" She giggled. Jaime stormed out of the room but she quickly stopped him.

"I am not talking as your Queen but as your _sister_ talking about your _nephew_. Gendry is a nice boy Jaime, he deserves some happiness in his life. My marriage... hasn't been easy, not from the beginning but that was a different situation. I will do everything in my power to see that both my boys marry for love"

"Fine... so be prepared to welcome to the family the three breasted whore Joffrey is sure to bring over"- Jaime laughed instantly putting his guard down.

"I'm sorry about calling you submissive. I know you are anything but and that it is you who has ruled the seven kingdoms for the last twenty years"-

"I have ruled alongside with Robert Jaime, it has been hard but we are partners for life" She said giving her twin a kiss on his nose. She adored Jaime, he was in charge of Robert's life but one word from her and he would live up to his nickname Kingslayer. People would never get the connection they had. Cersei always thought that the God's cursed her denying her the love a man shared for a woman but blessed her with Jaime's unconditional love, Tyrion as well. Her brothers filled the void left by their mother and certainty their father...

"Be a sweet brother and wait for me so you can escort me to my husband" Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Again; KINGS-guard woman! Not QUEEN'S-guard!"-

"Sorry but this is a new conversation. I am the QUEEN, not your sister!" She smirked. _Submissive my ass!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

'Cool, calm and collected...' _Simmer down Baratheon, simmer down. _Gendry said to himself.

Gendry Baratheon was a simple man; yes he was the Crown Prince but that did not mean he lived on the edge and gorged on his expenses. Really, he could be content spending his life in Flea Bottom earning his keep as a smith while playing with the street orphans. A wife? Commoners didn't have to marry for duty, they actually had the luxury of marrying for love! If Gendry was a commoner it didn't matter if he ended up a bachelor for the rest of his days. He would have his hammer, his horse and his bull. Gendry smiled; in this alternative universe his brother Joffrey would never exist. If Joffrey had dreams they would to be even richer, more handsome and to be the last male on the planet filled with eager women. But dreams are just dreams, the cold that shock his body reminded him that he was in Winterfell in front of a Weirwood tree. It was here where his cousin was to wed Rickon Stark in front of their Old Gods and Gendry was doing his best not to run to Arya's room, drag her out back and marry her on the spot. That would make quite the scene wouldn't it? He almost did it this morning but opted to go to his mother's room to talk to her and proclaim that he was in love.

Gendry didn't sleep, his mind was working miles ahead of himself. He needed to act fast, cool and precise and he needed three people to roll with his plans. That would be: His father, the Infamous Jon Targaryen and the She Wolf herself; Arya. _I can't marry her if she doesn't want to!_

She was younger than him but Arya Stark was no blushing maid. Silly girls who paid attentions to their septas don't kiss like that but Gendry didn't care. He quite liked it, more so after seeing every lightheaded bimbo every house had thrown in front of him. Margaery Tyrell? He laughed. Margaery Tyrell wasn't half as alluring and sexy as Arya Stark and he would bet his life that she hadn't slept around like the famous Rose. _That_ however did managed to tick him off...but his jealousy issues and Arya's _skills_ he would dwell on after he'd secured her hand in marriage. For that he needed to:

1. Obviously get Arya to agree to marry him: Yes, she sucked his mouth dry last night but that didn't mean she wanted to be his wife. She said it so herself: _'I don't want to marry some high lord so he can throw me in his castle to clean while he keeps me pregnant with his children!'_... Some serious changes had to be made inside the Red Keep, he would have to up his game and really reach out for her company; no doubt consulting his brother in that department. And kisses, definitely more kisses! In fact, _when_ they marry he would command something simple and quick so he could kiss Arya all he wanted.

2. His father the King: Arya is a person, not a thing and certainly not Lyanna Stark reborn. If Arya would be willing to marry him it shall be on her own terms, she will not be coerced nor commanded into doing anything other than her own free will and he would just have to mind his own damn business and let him do this by himself. Gendry made a mental note to talk to his father as soon as possible. Arya's moans slivered into his mind... _Focus Baratheon, focus!_

3. Contain the Targaryen threat: It was a fact, the last Dragon was a threat to the Baratheon reign. Gendry knew his father would not hesitate chopping his head off if he saw something out of place resulting in a war with the North ergo; him not marrying Arya. Her relationship with her cousin was also something he would dwell upon later.

"I'm sorry but that is just downright scary."- His plans for the future where disturbed by his brother Joffrey who was referring to the Weirwood tree and it's carved faces.

"Do you think so? I find it quite peaceful, like the past is giving you it's blessing to go on with your life"

"Seriously? Well you are weird like the rest of them or you have finally settled on a piece of ass and you're just agreeing with everything Stark"-

"What da?..." Gendry said frantically looking around to see if someone had heard the blond idiot. Grabbing Joffrey by his ears he walked to the side of the woods. Not that Joffrey cared, he was grinning.

"First of all don't talk about Arya like that...!" Gendry tried to sound kingly but he was grinning as well. He looked around again before actually high-fiving Joffrey.

"...She will be a royal piece of ass so show some respect"

"Finally! So you like her? She likes you? Uncle Tyrion said you two disappeared last night"-

"She's... she's just perfect Joff. She's wild, vivacious and smart too. I can speak to her about anything!"

"And it doesn't hurt that she has a pair of glorious breasts... Ow, damn it Gendry, don't mess my hair!"- Joffrey squealed after receiving a smack on the head. But he squared his shoulders the next time he spoke.

"Seriously Brother. I am glad that you finally found someone you liked. I hope you will have a marriage filled with love because I know that was all you wanted"- It was rare to see Joffrey serious and composed, even rarer to see him give Gendry a hug. Of course he had to brake the moment.

"Now hurry up and put a ring on it so we can leave this cold fortress or I am going to have to ask my soon to-be good sister to warm me up"- Again, another smack.

Joffrey went to mingle with the guests that started to pore in for the ceremony. More lords and ladies of the North that Gendry didn't know but that he greeted non the less. He stood constantly looking at the entrance waiting for Arya but she was nowhere to be seen, in fact; other than Joffrey there wasn't a Baratheon nor a Stark in sight. Where were they?

Suddenly in came a man in average size but with presence. He was like his uncle Stannis; he commanded attention but where Stannis earned a sense of respect, this man earned a sensation of wariness and something else... _fear?_

The man ignored everyone around him as he looked around the crowd stopping his eyes directly on Gendry. He was joined by another man, tinny, simpleton looking that had flowers on his helmet but he quickly scooted him away and began walking with purpose towards Gendry. He had a plain face that betrayed nothing but his eyes were something else, they were cold, pale and strange. Gendry had seen those eyes before. If Gendry had Robert's eyes then Ramsay had his father's eyes as well.

"My Prince; let me introduce myself"-

"No need Lord Bolton, I know who you are..." You cannot outsmart a man who has grown up inside the Red Keep; ground zero for gossip and intrigues. Roose Bolton didn't even attempt to bow at his Prince, he was sizing him up and down and no matter how soft his voice was Gendry knew this man wasn't to be trusted. How can you trust a man that exhibits human heads on his breast plates? Gendry had a feeling that the flaying was not an _old_ custom.

"A man with no need for pleasantries. I approve..."- Roose said as if Gendry actually was seeking his approval.

"Who would have thought that Starks and Baratheons would attempt to join their houses again..."- Gendry knew a bait when he saw one but he was curious to see what the off commentary was going to be.

"And why would you say that Lord Bolton?"

"Well... it's safe to say that your father has quite neglected the North after he got crowned. Not that I would blame him; such a nasty situation with the Stark girl..."- Roose shot the last part as an afterthought. Gendry remained unaffected.

"But still...turning your back on the man that practically put you in the throne? Well, the North remembers _Gendry_"

"Those are Stark words _Roose_... and as you can see Starks and Baratheons are on their way to solidifying their union more than one way" Gendry smirked. Half because of Lord Bolton's angry expression and half because of his own union in mind.

"Aye...you've been absent from Winterfell for a while Lord Bolton. You wouldn't even suspect both houses where estranged for so many years"- Jory Cassel came from behind Gendry granting a look from disdain from Roose. His words surprised Gendry for the relationship between both families was far from repaired. Robert and Eddard where civil to each other but were barely seen talking. Members of the court that traveled with them seemed absolutely horrified with the Northern way and to say that things where tense between the guardsmen was an understatement.

"When is the ceremony going to start Cassel? And where is my son?"- He said dismissively, dusting off snow from his shoulders.

"Well your son must be chasing around a lost cause as always and the wedding is about to start. My Prince? Your Lady cousin wishes to speak to you first"- Gendry didn't look back at Roose as he walked back to the castle with Jory.

"Well... Lord Bolton seems_ interesting_"

"A fine strategist, that's all you are getting from me"- Jory said as he nodded to various people as they walked.

"Should I be more wary than I already am Sir Cassel?" Gendry didn't know why he asked, let alone why he trusted Jory. Wait, he did know; Arya seemed to trust him...

"They say the South is fractured... I don't know, I haven't left the North since birth. But the Starks hold the power of the North and power brings jealousy. I came just as he said _'the North remembers'_; Well Starks remember. Stark remember that Boltons have always wanted to bite more than they can chew..."-

"Something not lost on the heir so it seems..." Gendry muttered. Quickly corrected by Jory's sharp reply.

"The warning is for anyone who thinks they can mess with wolves and come out alive... My Prince"- Jory said bowing in respect and turning to the opposite direction of the castle. He obviously knew Gendry was with Arya inside the library last night yet he chose to remain silent. At least he favored him even the slightness over Ramsay but Gendry got the message. Don't mess with the Starks, or _a_ Stark in particular.

Gendry continued to look around to see where everyone was but nothing. Shireen's room was next to Arya's but walking a little bit further into the corridors he could see that two guards where guarding her doors. He just needed to see her, talk to her, just to be in her presence to soothe his mind.

"Ohh... I'm sorry, I must have entered the wrong room. Forgive me my Lady."

"GENDRY!"- Shireen squealed as she ran into his arms ordering her handmaidens to go away for some privacy.

"Whatever am I to do? Now I will die alone with my bull and hammer... and possibly Joffrey because my Little Princess is getting married to some northerner she fancies" He said jokingly but froze when he noticed that Shireen was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is your wedding day, there's no room for tears today..." He said soothing her hair as much as he could without messing it up.

"Oh Gendry do you think this is a good idea? Do you think Rickon will approve of me? Really approve?"- Shireen said looking up to him, her blue eyes filled with tears as Gendry's heart broke. Gendry knew that Shireen's insecurities didn't come from Rickon's affection, he had seen them himself and if anything else the boy had to be refrained from her. No, her tears came from her mother's grave. That damned woman! Gendry knew better than to welcome death but he didn't shed a tear the day Selyse Baratheon died. She was a cold, hard woman that didn't care for her child just because she had a bout of greyscale when she was merely days born. She actually made Shireen cover her face every time Gendry would visit her, not that Gendry cared, he threw the damn cover out the window once they where alone. Gendry was also convinced that she was the one that kept Shireen sick but no need the rehash that. She was dead and Shireen was healthy, alive and about to get married.

As he had done millions of times; Gendry sat on the nearest chair and sat Shireen on his lap. Giving her a kiss as she curled up to his chest.

"Although I am a little bias since you know I adore you; I know that any man present here would be lucky to marry you. That their lives would elevate to an exponential level of happiness just by having you as their wife. If you are asking in terms of beauty well, the only thing that outshines your body is your inner beauty because no one is more gentle nor kinder than you Shireen. So no more tears and that's an order from your Prince"

"Do you really mean that? You really don't mind that I'm different?"-

"Different is good! Don't you think the world would be absolutely boring if we where all the same? The beauty is in the differences Shireen, you are different, special! Rickon knows it, your father knows it and I knew it the second I held you all tinny as a baby in my hands" Gendry continued to tell her how much he loved her and how precious she was. Shireen's sobs had stopped but as she lifted her head he could still see some hesitation in her eyes.

"I love Rickon, I really do!...but I just hoped that you and I would be able to spend more time together"-

"You think just because you are becoming an old married lady that I am going to pack my bags and leave you here in your winter palace? Never! I actually intend to spend more than my fair share of time in the North"

"Promise me you'll always love different. There is just so much I have to tell you Gendry and I fell like once I'm married, once I become a Stark..."-

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said, confused as to what his little cousin was telling him.

"It means that your little cousin is getting a case of wedding jitters because she will never be a Stark. She'll marry a Stark, yes. But she's a stag! We Baratheons a too stubborn to forget who we are"- Stannis said leaning against the door. Both of them not sure how long he has been there.

"Go on to your place Gendry, I need a moment with my daughter. I... well... fuck off boy, I don't need to explain myself"- Gendry and Shireen's eyes went wide. It's not everyday Stannis Baratheon's voice trembled after seeing his daughter dressed in white.

"Promise me Gendry. You said it yourself, different is good. Remember that"- Shireen said. Stannis gave her a look but she ignored him. Gendry promised to do whatever the hell she was talking about and left the room to go to the Godswood.

"You're late"- Robert said as he arrived. Finally the whole family had appeared and was seated.

"I am not late if the bride hasn't come out yet. I was with her"

"We need to talk"- His father said in a serious tone but said nothing else. Gendry looked at Joffrey but he just shrugged in ignorance of their father's mood. Gendry scanned the crowd but still no Starks. The Boltons sure where there, up in front row as if they where giving the bride away. Roose looking at him strait in the eyes but surprisingly Ramsay was looking strait ahead somewhat uncomfortable..._Interesting. _The crowd went silent and Gendry being tall could see clearly who was coming.

Not that he cared but he knew that as the royal family they where dressed in the finest fabrics in the world, styled with the latest trend and decked with Lannister gold but the Starks where the ones that screamed royalty...

Dark colors; black and specks of grey ruled their attire. Lady Catelyn leading the family along with Eddard looking solemnly as ever. Next came Rob and his wife Asha; hand in hand as a guard; an Ironborn held baby Rickard. The things was that Rob was decked in his armor. From head to toe, even walking armed with his sword as he approached his seat with his wife and family. Sansa followed with an also heavy armored Theon Greyjoy; the blue in her eyes the only bright color in their group. But the next two... well, the woman specifically...

Gendry could hear his father gasp as Arya walked alongside her brother Bran. Heavy furs covered her back, knee high leather boots on her legs with tight black leggings that accentuated her toned legs where topped with chest armor. A snarling wolf proud out front. Needle; he assumed at her hip. Never once did she look over to where he was, walking over the front where her family was followed by Rickon who stood alone in front of the Weirwood tree.

Gendry had to will his eyes away from the deadly beauty that was Arya to pay attention to Shireen who was being escorted by her father Stannis. She wasn't nervous but glowing, looking at Rickon like they where the only two people alive. Gendry's eyes went back to Arya and smiled. _I think she'll agree to her father walking her to the altar but a white dress? Hell, I wont be married in an altar. The Godswood will be my destiny as well..._ People (the southern court) gasped in horror as 5 large direwolves appeared in the back of the tree surrounding the couple as if the Old Gods and the old ways were giving them their blessing. Nymeria's tail moved once she saw him but remained in place. Shaggydog however rooted himself next to Shireen. Tyrion gave him a not so subtle nudge as the cloak was exchanged but his uncle Jaime just gave him a pointed look. Before he knew it the ceremony was over, no cheers but five howls ruled the wind. Shireen was a Stark.

**...**

"It's custom, I actually find it quite fascinating"-

"Then you'll be the first casualty when this wedding turns red"-

Gendry just sipped on his wine as the Lannister brothers bickered about the Starks and their fashion choice for the evening of weapons and armor...

"They are not planning an attack you idiot! Look! They are making a claim, Shireen is one of them now, part of their little pack dare you say. Mess with her and you'll mess with all of them"- Tyrion said to Jaime as Gendry was wondering just the same.

Lord and Ladies walked over the the newlyweds congratulating them on their union. On their right stood Lord Eddard with Lady Catelyn, on their left stood Rob with his wife Asha; the present and future of house Stark. On the high table was the royal family as expected but in the hallway stood the rest of the Stark Siblings, even Sansa, tall and proud with their hands on the pummel of their sword, indeed it was a claim. But Gendry was focused on Arya... She was different today, her eyes where cold, scrutinizing anyone who came in, today she didn't greet the guests table for table and barely talked to Ramsay who stood by her side. She hadn't even talked to him let alone spared him with a look but Gendry knew something was wrong. Not that he would say it out loud since his Uncle Jaime was already on the edge.

"That however I find quite disturbing..."-

"It's her wedding day. She'll have whatever she'll want Imp"- Replied Stannis as a court jester Shireen had favored since she was little danced and sang in the middle of the hall.

The hours went by but Gendry still felt restless. It wasn't just Arya, Bran was tense as well...both trying to hide it. Gendry was about to walk over and finally say hi but was held back. A spine chilling howl filled the room and people started to move like a chest match, Gendry couldn't compare it to anything else. As he was on the high table he saw how nobody ran or loosed their calm, they just walked quickly to their assumed position.

The women where held back in a perimeter by the guards and Sansa's Lady; she was the smallest of the litter but she still installed fear, but out front stood Bran, Rickon, Rob and Arya. All far apart, with their eyes dead white and with their nose up sniffing the air. Gendry looked around as he saw Shireen's eyes search him from across the room pleading for her earlier promise. _Different_; she has said. But what did she mean?

"Shaggydog! Left wing!"- Rickon yelled as the four of them ran out of the great hall.

"Where are you going? Stay here!"- Gendry only could hear his father from afar as he ran after the siblings. They were fast, you had to hand it to them as he ran as fast as he could but they where far away. Theon and Ramsay ran beside him as they at least knew directions to the left wing. When they finally arrived there was a dead guard lying on the floor, one was badly wounded if the blood on is clothes was any indication. Three men in rags and old furs stood holding another guard hostage with a knife on his throat.

"It doesn't have to end badly, lower your weapon and let us talk"- Bran pleaded. Rickon and Arya where nowhere in sight.

"You westerosi are all basterds, we are good as dead! As least we had good food and wine before you killed us"- One said as the other two didn't look quite anxious to die. Wildlings...

"Spare my man's life and I will give you the same courtesy"- Rob snarled but the man holding the knife didn't care. As he moved his hand to slice the guards throat Arya appeared from behind twisting his head and snapping his neck like a tree branch. The second man ran but was stopped meters away; stabbed in the back by one of Arya's blades as the third, who ran first was chased down by Nymeria who no longer looked like a happy puppy in Gendry's eyes. She ripped his stomach open with one strike and was eating his insides as he still screamed.

Arya walked with laziness to retrieved her blade from the back of the dead man, she was wiping the blood on her breaches as another howl was heard.

"Far east woods, 4 more"- Bran said.

"Nymeria... to me"- And just like that Arya's hand landed of Nymeria's bloodied fur as she rode her away into the woods.

Gendry stood rooted in place, what the hell had just happened?

"Not dangerous my ass...!"- Jaime said as he stood behind him. He must have followed them as well. From afar screams of agony, sounds of tearing and growling where heard...

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Two people unfavorited; that hurt... no lies, it did. Anywhoooooooooo**

**As for chapter 11 (Jon's chapter) three things:**

** *Jon is not crazy; the Targs just simply are wired different.**

** *The Guest who wrote _"Jon and arya incest, grosses me out because they are suppose to look so similar!"_? Not possible because A) they are cousins not brothers; a custom that was not frown upon in ye'old times. Some cousins still hit it off and B) Keep reading, Jon is going for a ride on this one, let's just say he is not going to be the same guy in the end.**

** *Do to your lack of reviews I get the feeling you guys didn't liked what I hinted but I must remember you that this is a GENDRYA fic! I love them so I would never drive those two apart, just throw rocks at them for a bit ;)**

**PS: Clues people, I always leave little clues as to what is going to happen so pay attention and you might find out what the end game will be and how.**

**As always I hope you liked the chapter**

**Leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**XOXO**


	13. Head of the House

**ROB POV:**

Winterfell:

The Walls where filled with shouts of protests, questions and demands. Winterfell had been compromised not only right in the middle of his brother's wedding but with the King in attendance but Rob didn't care, he had it under control. Eddard often frowned upon his tactics but his father didn't exactly see things eye to eye with him...

As Rob walked back to the great hall he shut down his ears to Theon's constant questions and the Kingslayer bickering to the Prince who in turn was silent following Rob from behind. Hefelling his eyes on his back Rob was nothing but curious of what exactly did Prince Gendry think about little Arya know... they certainly didn't built them like that in Kings Landing eh?

He was not exactly thrilled about the loss of three of his men but them again it showed Rob what he was thinking; three wildlings could not go against three armed and seasoned guards. Their deaths had their purpose, something was lurking and it wasn't wildlings nor the white walkers. Someone was messing with the Young Wolf! The only flaw in his plan other than the death of the guards? His wife! The same thing that made him fall in love was the same thing that sometimes drove him to the brink of madness; she was too damn stubborn and wanted to know everything so being left out of this one was surely going to bad news for his marriage.

"YOU! _We_ need to talk!- Asha seethed as he arrived to the great hall. The wedding reception was already at it's end when the ruckus occurred so the guests were gone, lord and ladies safely tucked in their chambers. Only Eddard, Catelyn, Sansa, Prince Joffrey and Shireen remained waiting for them.

"My Love..." Rob said with a sweet tone that he was sure was going to earn him at least one night outside of the comforts of his own chambers.

"I'll explain everything to you in a minute..." He whispered in Asha's ears as he gave both her and his son a kiss.

"Sister!" He said with authority. Sansa's eyes went wide in a second as if something went wrong, her eyes quickly landing on Theon who walked in not far long. Rob however was talking to his other sister...

"It is my fault that your wedding was ruined and only my fault at all. Please forgive me as I assure you that tomorrow you will have a feast even grander than tonight's."- Rob said holding Shireen's hands who was shaking a bit. Her response however showed that she didn't care for the interruption.

"I don't need another feast, please Rob; Is everything ok? Where is Rickon?"- She pleaded. Rob however had his attention on Prince Joffrey who had dragged his brother into a corner along with the Kingslayer telling them how they needed to talk to the King as soon as possible.

"Your _husband_ is the idiot who should be apologizing. He was the one who left the wedding reception. Me, Rams and the wolves had it totally under control"- Everyone turned as a covered from head to toe in blood Arya walked in alongside an equally bloodied Bran and Rickon. Ramsey also strode inside with a body on his shoulders.

"And my dogs Ar, don't forget my dogs"- Ramsay smirked winking at Arya. _Jon and Arya?_ He could get; those two were practically the same person. _Arya and her fascination for magic and the dark arts?_ He also got, if he had half the mind-power his sister had he would absolutely use it at it fullest, he never felt so alive as when he warged into Greywind. Now _Ramsey and Arya? That_ he would never get! Yes; Arya was tough but not cruel. Ramsay however was blunt, cold and hard, Arya was filled with passion so that would never work. Rob wondered why Arya had dragged Ramsay along for so long but he would never meddle in his sister's affairs. If it got too serious; that was Jon's department.

"Rickon!"- Shireen ran across the room as she finally broke down in tears. Rickon; the wild warrior was putty in his wife's arms as he started blabbing apologies after apologies.

"Gendry don't!"- The Kingslayer shouted as the Prince walked towards Arya... dumb move! Rob and Bran moved in closer to protect him. After warging... after_ killing_ really; Arya was a bit wild, feral. Rob understood it. The wolves hunger for blood and flesh tented to stick around, while everyone shook the feeling off; Arya embraced it. Often leaving for days to do some hunting of herself.

"Are you ok?..."- The Prince said softly, reaching out. Tenderly touching her face. "Are you ok My Lady?"- It was a whisper so tender Rob felt like he was intruding. That was the moment Rob realized two things: First? Yet another man fell to his sisters feet. And second? It was the first time Arya fell in response.

"Your blood?"- Eddard asked, breaking the moment. Catelyn and Sansa shared a look while Arya shied away from the Prince who was looking at her entranced.

"Wildling blood"- Ramsay snarled dumping the body in the middle of the great hall. "Don't worry, he's alive"- He said as the man didn't move nor made a sound as he hit the stone floor. His turn to walk towards Arya.

"Rickon? I am sure your wife has had quite an eventful evening. It is still your wedding night so why don't you two retire for the night? Sir Jaime I must insist that you take..."-

"I'm not moving!" Prince Gendry interrupted Eddard with a false calmness.

"The hell you are. You are under my protection and you are..."-

"My father is under your protection, and if you are so eager with titles it's best you remember that_ I_ am the Prince."- This time Gendry interrupted the Kingslayer himself.

"Prince Gendry I understand your need to know what has happened tonight but I assure you..."-

"Lord Stark may I be frank to tell you that unless you plan to face my very volatile father I am your best option to explain tonight's events. Other than that I do not plan to leave this room"- The Prince said not taking his eyes off of Arya.

"Uhm... I want to stay as well!"- Joffrey pipped in.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"- The Kingslayer yelled in frustration.

"Well, we already are all together"- Bran said.

"Rob?"- Eddard said beckoning him to start explaining. No one left the room, not the newlyweds, not little Rickard who was way passed his bedtime and certainly not the Kingslayer who stood on guard next to the two Prince's.

"I needed to find out something..." Rob saw his father's body tense immediately.

"The Wildling attacks have been escalating more and more... not like we can't take it but lately they have been too organized"

"I thought that was their essence, too wild to even abide rules and laws of their own. Practically savages"- Joffrey exclaimed.

"Do not underestimate the Free Folk Prince Joffrey. There is power in independence, in freedom"- Arya replied, letting more tension drop into the conversation.

"Anyway... the attacks have not been random and certainly not a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"- Catelyn asked, Eddard remained stoic with his steel glare.

"They are turning up when the guards change. Last night they breached the perimeter through the North Gate, I talked to Jon; no Wildling has passed the Wall"

"Well they sure as hell did last night. Maybe you Stark's aren't doing your proper job as wardens"-

"SILENCE!"- Prince Gendry's voice boomed as the Kingslayer did for once what his Prince told him to.

"So what was today; a test run?"- Arya asked the inevitable.

"Are you saying that three innocent men died because of a hunch you had? Three northerners who's families I have to visit tomorrow and tell them that their fathers, brothers and sons wont be coming back?"- Everyone froze, it wasn't a frequent that Eddard Stark lost his cool.

"Pray tell Rob... do explain this gran plan of yours"- He winced. His wife and father against him? Rob didn't stand a chance but alas;_ grow some balls!_ He told himself. He was to be Lord of Winterfell, decisions had to be made. He cannot rely on his wife and father to make the calls.

"I made a decision father, it was a hard one but it paid off. It's not the Wildling! Yes, they are rallying up but that is beyond the wall, Stannis himself has told us but this time? They strike in units and honestly when was the last time you guys took more than five minutes to take them down?" His brothers, Arya and Ramsay shared a look.

"I was drunk, I was thinking of my bedding ceremony"- Rickon said earning a smack from Shireen who sat on his lap, her white dress ruined with blood.

"Rob is right father. Wildlings hold up fights out of pure will but they lack technique. These men last night did not"- Arya replied.

"Any more survivors?" Rob already knew the answer.

"Hey, it only takes one to talk... don't worry, I didn't touch his tongue"- Ramsay replied casually leaning over the fireplace.

"That can be avoided without torture"- Bran muttered. Prince Gendry took attention.

"Wait up Rob, are you saying that these are planed attacks against Winterfell?"- Theon asked, not believing someone was that stupid.

"Aye... And I intend to find out who. The guards deaths will be avenged father. But at least we can be prepared"

Discussions erupted around the hall as to what was the next step into finding out who was behind the attacks. They would have stayed there till morning but a cry made them all go to bed.

"Come here my boy, it's time to go to bed" Rob took his son in his arms as he started to cry. Everyone said their goodbyes agreeing to meet for an early meeting in the morrow. Rob didn't miss the two ironborn guards waiting by the doors.

"Asha I'm sorry. I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure. We're inside the castle for God's sake, I think I can protect my own child under my own roof"

"Can you? As I am to be kept in the dark I will see fit as to how to protect my son"- Asha seethed taking baby Rickard out of his arms and storming out of the room with her personal guard. _Jon's not home, if Arya manages to stay in her room for the night I could crash in his bed._

"Hey... Check out the pissing contest"- Theon said elbowing him, gesturing across the room. Ramsay was a bit too close to Arya for his liking as Prince Gendry approached them and said something to Arya. She nodded and they left together leaving Ramsay throwing steam out of his ears.

"I think before this whole fake attacks thing we are going to have to talk about that whole shitstorm that's brewing between those two"- Rickon said joining in the conversation.

"Go to sleep Rickon and let Shireen make an honest man out of you"- Rob sighed... Heading up the stairs to Jon's chambers. _At least one of us will be enjoying their bed..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RAMSAY POV:**

Winterfell:

Tonight was a great night, it always was when there was a good old hunting. Nothing is more exhilarating than the hunt for a delusional prey that actually thinks it can get away... they never did. Not when a Bolton and a Stark where behind you!

Ramsay smiled... he liked the Starks;_ proper people_; he though. _Suppose what a family is supposed to be_... A bit dramatic sometimes, like today but still a nice family. Solid, what you see is what you get and certainly didn't play minds games... As Rob put on his little lord suit Ramsay was just content looking at the most perfect vision a man could set his eyes on, perfection, a goddess of war drenched in the blood of her enemies. 'Queen' would be an insult for her, she didn't want the title but there was another one what had a nice ring to it; Lady of The Dreadfort... Arya Stark!

Contrary to popular belief; Ramsay Bolton was many things but not a womanizer. Being born a bastard with a mother that hardly cared for him didn't exactly warm his heart towards the fairer sex. He fucked the occasional whore when he was bored but other than that he was content in riding on the verge of his father's land getting his hands on whatever he could kill. It wasn't cruel, it was his job. Ramsay took care of the dirty problems Lord Roose Bolton couldn't be caught with his hands on. He had no name so he didn't care for reputation but that all changed the day he met Arya. He had never seen a creature like her; like him in many ways. Happy only out in the wild, hungry for battle and anxious for blood. There was nothing more beautiful than a strong willed woman that knew how to fight... Yes, because of her Ramsay had given away his freedom but it was totally worth it. He didn't mind being labelled as long as _she_ was going to be labeled has _his_.

"Come here my boy, it's time to go to bed"- Rob said as Ramsay noticed he spaced out the whole conversation. Everybody was saying their goodbyes agreeing to meet in the morning when he made a beeline towards Arya. It has been a while since they went out hunting together, the kill was still fresh. Nymeria would be out in the woods hunting, he knew Arya would be itching to go outside.

"We can get on our horses and ride till dawn. We'll have breakfast courtesy of mother nature's fresh trout and apples."

"Ramsay Bolton you sure know how to speak to a girls heart"- Arya replied. Her eyes dancing with mischief. God he loved her eyes...

"Ahhh but not only that. Rickon is married, you don't have to remain in the castle anymore. We can go strait to the Wall to see Jon if you like" All is fair in love and war... You can't blame Ramsay for throwing the Jon card around, it was Arya's soft spot. If her mind was on Jon she wouldn't give a second to Prince Gendry. Him he needed far away! Damned mamma's boy had put a dent in his plans of marrying Arya. _He has a another thing coming he if thinks he can waltz in here with his little golden crown and steal my love away..._

"I can't... I promised father I would spent time in the castle"- She said lowering her head and avoiding his gaze. Ramsay knew he could convince her, she just needed a little nudge.

"And you will... just spend a couple more hours with me Arya. I fell like I don't see you anymore, you've hardly had sat foot again in Winterfell after your last trip before that bloody stag came here and..."

"Excuse me. Arya? Do you think we can talk before you retire for the night?"- Prince Gendry came over interrupting their conversation.

"Actually _my_ Lady Arya and I where just..."

"Of course Gendry. Let us go and get some fresh air."- She said interrupting Ramsay. She gave him a look and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him they would spent time the next day. Ramsay was beyond pissed.

Ramsay went to his room as he started trashing and trowing everything in site. How can she not see? Everything he did was for her! He bettered himself; reading, writing, etiquette classes just for her. So he could be a lord worthy of her. Arya wasn't one of those light headed girls that dreamed with crowns, babies and princes. She wanted to be free and wild, he could give it to her, he would give her the world if only she would let him.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" He screamed in frustration.

"A whole kingdom and more balls than you apparently..."-

"Father!" Roose Bolton was in his room by the window, as always not impressed with his outburst. Roose was never impressed with anything that Ramsay did.

"Here you are throwing a temper tantrum as the Prince takes Arya into the Godswood. I'll bet she'll let him fuck her raw into the floor"-

"You don't now anything about her" Ramsay snarled, praying for the self-control he didn't have, his hand on the pummel of his sword.

"And neither do you..."- Ramsay winced and Roose finally turned around to see him. Cold eyes ruthless as ever.

"Why is the Prince with Arya Ramsay?"- Roose asked in his soft snakelike voice.

"Father I..."

"I told you not to call me like that"-

"Forgive me My Lord..." Ramsay knew where this conversation was headed. The same words had been said various times over the last three years, the only difference was that Arya wasn't at an age to marry and the Baratheon Prince wasn't lurking around. That was the deal:

_'I need an heir... you need a name if you want to continue with the company of Arya Stark_

_ You'll get the girl... I'll get the lands and power. That way we both get what we want...'_

Those were Roose's words, the man who put a facade of loving father to the world but barely spoke to his son in private. It was all about the power, that was all Roose wanted, tired of being in the shadows of the Starks for so long. Ramsay on the other hand was ignorant of politics. He was a simple lad who was offered the chance of marrying the girl he loved, in return he would be legitimatized into one of the oldest houses in all Westeros. A fairy-tale that was just that, a tale... Of course he wanted to marry Arya but Ramsay wondered if Roose would stop just at that, would having Arya as his daughter in law would suffice?... His stomach ached at the other possibilities. That was why Ramsay spent the most time he could with Arya, so he could also protect her from his father's wicked ways.

"What good are you to me Bastard if you don't do your job? I want Arya Stark boy, if you aren't man enough then I'll have to take matters into my own hands"-

"Everything is under control my Lord"

"I see you alone, in your room everything but controlled while Prince Gendry is out and about with Lady Arya"-

"He wanted to talk to her, she can't exactly refuse the Pri..."

"So if he takes his cock out and tells her to get on her knees are you saying the little She-Wolf will do as told?"- Roose laughed getting out of Ramsay exactly what he wanted. He launched at Roose outraged by his words but the man was too fast, too strong even for a man his age, deceiving as always. He pushed Ramsay down on the floor and grabbed him by the neck immobilizing him, grabbing the nearest torch.

"Now listen to me Ramsay... you have exactly one month"- Roose said as he turned the torch to Ramsay's still armored clad arm heating the metal in seconds. Ramsay bit his tongue not only to prevent letting out a scream and having people hear him but to not give Roose the satisfaction of hearing his pain. His skin was burning...

"One month to make Arya Stark your wife. I don't care how you do it, I just want it done! If you don't come trough with your side of the bargain not only will you find yourself without a name but without a breath. Do you understand?"-

His heart was beating fast, adrenalin running high. Pain was something Ramsay understood, fear? Not at all, and right now it held a permanent spot in his heart with the possibility of Arya falling in Roose's hands.

"Yes my Lord" Ramsay said actually drawing blood from his tongue as Roose pressed the torch to his arm and kicked him to the ground.

"Good boy"- Roose said standing up and straitening his clothes of wrinkles. "I'll leave tomorrow, then I will see you in a month along with my daughter in law."-

"Yes my Lord..." The pain was nothing. He had to do this for her...

"By the way... how did it go with the wildlings?"-

"It was a quick kill, no other problems other than some dead guards"

"Oh... a shame, I'll make sure to give Lord Stark my condolences in the morning and Ramsay, remember... you have one month!"-

Social status existed for a reason, a bastard had no business messing with highborns but he would do it, he _will_ do it just for her. Ramsay had one month to marry Arya, one month to marry her and take her away as far as possible from Prince Gendry. One month to take her away as far as possible from Roose.

A bastard had no business messing with highborns, specially if he didn't know how to play the Game of Thrones...

Ramsay didn't realize that Roose had no chance in knowing that the run-in had been with wildlings! Other than the people that went on the hunt and the ones that stayed till late in the grand hall there was no way that anyone would know what happened tonight...

A bastard had no business messing with highborns but he would do it, he will do it just for her... Even if he had to pay with his life!

* * *

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**Happy November...!**

**Here is a quick update since this month is going to be a bit crazy for me with my studies and the fact that I still don't have a computer.**

**To the reviewer that asked me about my other story 'New Horizons'; I will finish it! It's my baby and I have to sit down and really work on the plot so the few and precious time I have with a computer are for quick updates with my other stories but don't worry, like Arnold 'I'll be back' ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter (very curious as to how you guys are going to take in Ramsay)**

**Leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**Read you next time and have a great week!**

**XOXO**


	14. The Heart Tree

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

They walked in silence, the only thing you could hear was their footsteps crunching on the snow. At night with the moonlight shinning bright above the Godswood looked like another world, a small wooded area within the walls of the castle filled with magic and enchantment... a perfect fit for Arya!

Gendry wasn't shy of outwardly looking at Arya, she had killed two men in front of him. You can't exactly go into the normal rules of etiquette after that!... Right now she was silent, with nothing but the moonlight to guide their path her hair looked dark as night and her skin glowed like the moon itself, her red lips matched her bloodied clothes that smelled like death. She was a suave deadly cocktail Gendry was eager to taste. _'Think with your head, not with your cock'_; his Uncle Jaime had told him after seeing yet another side of Arya's personality. He knew tomorrow he would have to deal not only with him but with his mother and father so he wasn't too keen on that part but he really did need to find out what the hell happened tonight.

He walked further ahead and took off his coat, setting it right under the same heart tree his cousin had gotten married mere hours ago. In a silent agreement Arya sat down leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. Gendry followed suit with his legs stretched as he began to draw random patterns on the snow. She was the one that interrupted their little bubble of silence.

"I think this is the time you comment on the weather"-

"What?" Gendry asked, she still had her eyes closed.

"Well you said you wanted to talk. We've been here for a while not talking and you are five seconds from building a snowman"- He chuckled, at least she wasn't feeling awkward or unsure. _Why would she? Wolves have strong footing!..._

"Forgive me if I am having trouble approaching the topic of the fact that you kill people for a hobby and that you go inside your direwolf's head" He meant it as a witty comment but it came out with a bite.

"Hunting and warging my Prince; you can call them by their names... And I don't kill people for hobby, those lowlifes drew the first blood from men who guarded my home. They only got what they had coming..."-

"See? That is what baffles me the most. You talk as if a human beings life is nothing! How can you just sit there looking so serene?" She finally opened her eyes as she looked at him and sighed.

"Gendry... from what I know you haven exactly seen action in battle am I correct?"-

"No, but not because I shy away from it, the kingdom has been at peace for years!" This time she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Kings Landing but the other regions? Gendry things have been hard, you don't have to move an army to find a fight! Your council has been holding things from you. Did you know that Storms End is filled with riots from villagers? Lannisport as well? You can ask your Uncle Stannis about the situation in the Wall, I am just built to defend myself, to defend what is mine. I have no regret whatsoever in what I did tonight."-

"What exactly did happen tonight?" He asked gesturing to her bloody clothes.

"4 more men trying to get near the castle. We just finished the job, you can't exactly have a civil conversation with a man who want's to slice your throat. Rob was right though, they knew how to fight. Not like they had a chance against us but still, you can tell when a man has had proper training. We had a bit of a go before the last one was standing"-

"And when you say '_a bit of a go_' you mean?..."

"Rickon is a bit wild"- His eyes went wide but as if reading his mind Arya was quick to explain herself.

"He won't wake up in the middle of the night to kill Shireen so don't worry"-

"Thank the Gods!... wait, did you just read my mind?" She rolled her eyes yet again.

"No stupid, you just have a really expressive face. And you care about Shireen, you are very protective towards her, I get it"- He nodded in appreciation.

"Anyway... Rickon is wild in his form of attack, he was a ward to House Magnar for a few years and you know how the skagosi can be; somewhat savage, little more than tribes of raiders who are thought to be cannibals or some people say... the thing is that I always pair with Rickon, I can hold him back and Nym can take care of Shaggydog. When I said 'a bit of a go' I meant that Rickon never says no to a fight and sometimes he ends up dragging it longer than intended."-

"And Ramsay? What does he ad to the mix?"

"He rides with me as well, he always does. If Rickon is wild Ramsay is more...effective, dare you say. Bolton's just have a more _cutting_ way of solving things. I don't mind it, he is a good warrior and father seems more comfortable with him by my side to protect me... not that I need it."-

"Ok..." He said, he was definitely going back to that topic later, but first "And the warging? How does that work? Are all Starks wargs?"

"No, just us. Father says that the blood of the first men runs strong through us. Jon has it as well so it must be a second generation kind of thing."- _The Targaryen boy is a warg as well?..._ Arya continued talking.

"Like everything in life you have to work to master it. Rickon and Rob only warg into their direwolves; Rickon too sloppy to concentrate on another animal and Rob to perfect his bond. Sansa focuses on small things; birds, squirrel's...she's is content with Lady by her side. Bran and I have more reach if you can call it like that, we pretty much can warg into anything we want, Jon as well but he's still learning to focus his mind. That was how we found out about the attacks last night, Bran saw it!"-

He remembered Shireen's pleas:_ '__Promise me you'll always love different... Once I'm married, once I become a Stark...'_ She knew! Of course she knew and she wasn't afraid so that has to mean something, she trusted the Starks and so did he. Gendry also remembered how last night Bran, Rickon, Rob and Arya stood with their eyes white sniffing the air with their noses up,_ like a wolf_; he though. Another important question popped in his head.

"Nymeria has dark, golden eyes..."

"Yes, last time I checked"- Arya replied.

"The other night when we were... In the library... your eyes turned red for a second. Did you warg into something?" Arya broke for a millisecond eye contact with him but quickly recovered. She was biting her lips debating on something but she didn't seem defensive to all of his questions, she willingly had answered them all.

"Ghost!"-

"Uh?"

"Ghost, Jon's direwolf is named Ghost. Our strongest connection is with our direwolves so when we warg we do it through their eyes. Ghost has red eyes..."-

"Wait... what?" His mind was working fast "Did your cousin warg right then and there? He saw me...? He saw us...?"

"Yes... and could we not dwell into that? It's embarrassing enough that I am going to face Jon after that!"- Arya said fidgeting with her hands.

"So you can warg into another human." It was a whisper but Arya heard him. Both said nothing, Arya letting him absorb what he found out. They can warg into another human being, enter their mind, bend their will, make them do anything they wanted. A dangerous, dangerous gift.

"Yes. Only Bran and I can do it. Jon can only warg into my mind but it's not like we do it freely Gendry. A human mind is far more complex than any animal and you can always tell when someone is messing with your head. We rarely do it, and when we do it is always with consent from the other person"-

"Who knows of this?" He said standing up and walking back and forth.

"That we are wargs? The whole North! It's not like it's a secret!"-

"No, that you can warg into another human!" He said, he rolled his eyes at her. _How can she be so nonchalant about this?_

"Well, us; obviously. Syrio, Jory and Sandor Clegane. No one else!"- Really? No dear old _Rams_? _Seems like she doesn't trust him so much after all..._

"Good, make it stay that way. I need to keep you safe!"

"Excuse me? Keep me safe from what exactly?"-

"From what? From the world; that's what! Have you any idea the power you hold in that pretty little head of yours? Hell, the rest of the Real is already scared shitless of the North and your alliance with the Ironborn. How do you think they will react when they find out you can pick their brains out?!... No, not a possibility! No one will know about this, that way I can keep you safe by my side..."

"Gendry?"-

"... And my father, he most definitely mustn't know! I mean, I think I can get mother to warm up to the idea but father will freak out like he always does when it's something he doesn't understand! Joffrey can't know either, that boy cannot shut his mouth for his own life-sake and Uncle Jaime as well, he'll have the entire royal army here in a day! Maybe, maaaaybe Uncle Tyrion..."

"Gendry?"-

"... well, he'll just probably try to learn how to do it too, but other than that he's no danger. I also need to remind the men not to harm the wolves, especially Nymeria. I don't want you hurt at any level so first thing tomorrow I'll..."

"GENDRY!"- Arya shouted as she stood up and walked in front of him stopping his ramblings.

"What the hell are you talking about?"-

"Well... if I am to ma... to court you..." His tongue was tied as Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh for God's sake woman! I like you! You know it, I know it, they probably already know back in Kings Landing! I want to marry you but I also know that we have a lot to know each other better; I don't have incredible mind power just so you know, so I'll be damned if something happens to you before I marry you since I am doing my very best to respect you and your ideals by not dragging you up a Sept and marrying you this very instant!" _Oh fuck, did I just said that out loud?_ Gendry froze, talk about brain to mouth connection, wait! Maybe that was it, she entered his mind and forced him to reveal his feelings... Yeah right, because the puppy eyes and the drool didn't betray him first. Gendry was already cursing all the gods when Arya Stark laughed at him. Not a smirk, a shy smile, no. A full on laugh that he was sure could be heard all over Winterfell! She actually fell back to the floor grabbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry but...(laughter) you think that you can... (laughter) that is just... (laughter)"-

"I am glad to see you take my feelings so seriously My Lady" He said plopping down next to her in defeat. This girl was just impossible. She continued to laugh as Gendry's mood took a plunge, was it so far fetched for her to love him back? They had a connection, he could feel it. He knew she could feel it as well! Why was she laughing? She took pity on him and sat up again composing herself.

"I'm sorry Gendry it's just that everything that you just said was just..."-

"Ridiculous, I know. I got the message" He muttered, he was going to stand up when Arya grabbed his arm back motioning him to stay.

"Do you always decide to marry a girl you barely know? I know that was not the case since your father was willing to set foot again in the North..."-

"What do you mean? I... I... well I must say that yes, I even surprised myself with my little outburst minutes ago but that doesn't mean my feelings aren't real"

"Gendry you've known me for exactly three almost four days and you want to marry me?"-

"Why shouldn't I? Why couldn't I? You are far most the most interesting, spirited girl I have ever meet!" It was the truth, Gendry spoke from his heart but the words didn't seem to go well with Arya. She shook her head and lowered her gaze for a couple of seconds. When she finally spoke Gendry could have sworn her words alone made the temperature drop.

"Gendry... I could kill you 4 different ways right now, quick, in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't see it coming. You would not shout nor move before your heart stops beating and no one will ever know. I can make you disappear and no one will ever find out it was me. You want to know why? Because I know how to kill Gendry, I know the dirty, gritty details that entail not only in taking a life but of the aftermath"- Her voice was cold and Gendry actually felt scared for the first time. He pulled back a little.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have this idea in your head that you want to marry but now, after what I just told you? I can smell your fear Gendry. The point is you don't know me, how can you marry me, claim to love me if you don't know me? Also, you assumed that I was going to agree, you just made big plans without even consenting me. You clearly do not know me if you think that I would be happy being queen! Why agree on taking responsibilities I can and want to live without?! My place is in the north, it has always been. There is a reason people say Starks don't belong in the South and I am more than starting to believe them. You are acting like a green child showing just how much the court has had you sheltered away"-

Gendry felt as he had been struck! No one had ever dared talked to him like that and Arya wasn't even looking to hurt him, she just spoke with the truth and she was more than right. 20 years doesn't give you right to be King, the people give you that right; throughout the love and respect you give them and his father had made that mistake, Gendry had made that mistake! Just because eager girls wanted to marry him and fantasized about the throne didn't mean he would come and Arya Stark would be a puddle at his feet! She was even more knowledgeable, traveled and skilled than him, if anything _he_ was the one that was considered a lowly match for her. She was right, all those years pampered and primed upon inside the Red Keep had weakened him. What a catch he was! _Gendry Baratheon; first of his name_, never has seen live combat, has never traveled outside his families lands and was stupid enough to still be utterly and hopelessly in love with a girl who just like she just had said; could snap his neck in a heartbeat.

"My feelings are still true though..." Gendry was surprised at how small his voice came out but even more surprised at how Arya put her hand atop of his. He turned around to see her and saw no judgement in her eyes.

"I am not immune to your charms as well my Prince. You are tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me"- She smiled trying to light up the conversation.

"Tolerable?"

"Well you may be impressively tall but then again everybody is to me, I guess your face isn't that ugly to look at and I must admit that you do have the most distinctive shade of blue eyes I have ever seen"-

"So you like me eyes uh?" He said winking at her, making them both laugh again talking with ease and without tension. He held her hand...

"I'll admit that I do like you but I don't know you Gendry, sorry but I cannot lie to you. I cannot act on impulse, _you_ cannot act on impulse"-

"So what do you propose?" His mouth went dry, what good would his feelings do if Arya decided right this instant that she wanted him gone?

"What's already is on the table. I already agreed with my father to get to know you in a months time, I'm sure he already talked to your father as well. So what do you say? Think you can spend time to really get to know me before you go on another marriage proposal spree?"-

"It depends; do I get to kiss you in that months time?" He teased her, never thinking Arya would say what she said next. _I'll never get to know her, she will forever be a wild card._

"Of course, in fact since this is an agreement I think we should kiss on it instead of shaking hands but you have to close your eyes first. Agreed?"- How in the world they ended from a wedding, then a carnage, her declaring she didn't want to marry him to kissing? He would never know but what Gendry did know was that he would never say no to kissing Arya Stark! It was the greatest pleasure he had ever felt, it was like a dying man claiming for water in the middle of an unforgiving summer.

Gendry closed his eyes and waited for her plump lips but was awarded with lips far more slimmer and smaller, Arya smelled like snow and the earth but his nose picked up a spicy scent from the kitchens. His hands move at their own accord and as they went strait to Arya's long hair, what he found was short hair wrapped up in a small ponytail.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gendry yelled as he pulled back so fast he hit his head against the heart tree, old carved faces mocking at him and clearly playing tricks on him.

"What is this? Where is Arya? Whatever have you done girl?" He said standing up. He had been kissing little Beth; the blind girl from Winter Town.

"I did nothing M'lord! You said you wanted to get to know me and here I am, right in front of you"-

"What do you mean? Arya!" He shouted frantically looking around "You are just a child, why did you trick me into kissing you? It's late, you shouldn't be alone at this hour with a stranger"

"Oh you propose to me 5 minutes ago and now you are a stranger?"-

"What?..."

"This is _me_, letting _you_ get to know me..."- As Beth spoke her face became like a misty cloud, Gendry truly couldn't find a better way to describe it. Like a fuzzy image as her features began to change, her body as well. Suddenly Beth was Arya.

"For fuck's sake...!"- He yelped feeling dizzy. Gendry didn't know if it was because of the blow to the head or because of what he just saw. He sat down again on the ground.

"You want to marry me? Ok! Other than a warg I am also shapeshifter"- Arya said as if taunting him to run away from her. He almost did truthfully.

"What... you... I... How..." _'Think with your head, not with your cock'_ his uncle's words sprang again to his head. Again; she was a warg, an assassin and a shapeshifter. What in the seven hell's do they teach ladies in the North?! Gendry's first reaction was to reach for his absent warhammer probably in his room. _She won't hurt me, she said it herself; she can kill me but she hasn't..._

"I trust you..." He said to her standing up and walking around her, Arya remained seated looking up at him saying nothing.

"I trust you..." He said it again more for his own sanity than for her assurance. What did he get himself into? For the first time in possibly his life he though of Lollys Stokeworth; simple, placid and dull Lollys Stokeworth. She was one of the many ladies in court that craved for his attention, chasing him night and day around the castle. One particular day after hearing her say she already knew what their grandchildren's names where Gendry found himself hiding inside the Red Keep's library; the last place Lollys would go to. Not because she didn't suspect he would be there but there where far too many steps to walk. You see, dear Lollys was a bit... of ample proportions. Anyways, The Hand of the King; Jon Arryn found him there and asked him why he was hiding. After hearing his reasons he just shook his head and said something that only today Gendry fully understood:

_'Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius — and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction...'_

Translation? Gendry wasn't a genius, he was the intelligent fool! Lollys; dear simple, placid and dull Lollys represented the opposite direction while Arya was the big, complex and exponentially more violent alternative. One of the main reasons Gendry rejected any candidates for his bride other than love was because he really did think about the kingdom and what kind of Queen it deserved. His mother was the perfect example, then again his mother was always the image of perfection when Margaery Tyrell fucked everything in sight, when Myrcella Lannister had a habit of eating her own hair and when Brienne of Tarth was even more manly than him!... What must Lollys be doing know? Her most urgent worry must be what she would wear tomorrow for court while Gendry was here in front of the girl he rushed into claiming his bride. Would Arya make a good Queen? Would people warm to her or shy away in fear? She said it herself; the kingdom must be united again and marrying a Northern Princess might do the trick but will she agree? Did Gendry want her to agree?

"Not so sure you want to marry me know aye?..."- He heard Arya smirk with an edge and the ever present dare on her voice.

"I trust you... my feelings remain... but I do not know you!" Gendry said in defeat and he plopped down next to her. A spark of hope remained as he saw Arya flinch a bit from his words.

"I hope you find what you are looking for my Prince"- Arya said standing up and this time it was him who held her back.

"We are both right and we are both wrong Arya"

"Whatever are you rambling about now Gendry? Look, it's late and this conversation is over. Why don't we..."- Jaime said _'think with your head, not with your cock'_, Gendry said _'fuck it'_!

He yanked Arya back with such force that she landed on his lap and before she could protest Gendry kissed her lips, returning the force, the hunger and the want she showed him last night in the library. Feeling like this couldn't possibly be wrong when it felt so right, Gendry felt a sense of completion and fullness he never though he lacked until he met Arya, he would change for her, he would be a better man, a better prince, a better king. It was her decision in the end if she wanted to join him in his journey. She moved her legs so she could straddle him as her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his face down deepening the kiss. His tongue passed her lips without problem as his hands pulled her as close as he could to his body, she moaned when he sucked on her tongue involuntarily jerking her hips making him more crazed, the spark of lighting and thunder still present at their every touch. They worked physically, it was the personality part that needed fixing. Gendry leaned back against the weirwood tree as they both gasped for air, still craving for contact leaning against each others foreheads. Leafs began to fall, a couple of them landing on Arya's hair as Gendry plucked them out.

"I get it when you said red wasn't your color, I don't care in what you change as long as you return just the way you are and that you return to me"

"Is this your grand plan? Kissing me into oblivion and locking me in your room so people can't see me? I assume your Hand will take care of the Realm"-

"No..." He said kissing her nose making her giggle. "BUT just so you know I plan to kiss you every chance I have but if I want, if we want, if _you_; _Arya Stark_ agree, I want to court you. I want to know everything there is about you and I want to you to know everything about me in return. I know this can work Arya, we can make this work"

"I won't change Gendry... I"-

"I don't want you to change!"

"I don't want to be queen!"- Silence followed her statement.

"Could you please grant me that month before I decide to relinquish my claim to the throne?" It was a bold move but it felt right.

"Gendry!"- Arya said outraged. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"How could you even consider that?! It is your duty, it is your destiny! I would never force you to do that not to mention that would be a craven path to take!"-

"As I would never force you to do anything either but I am serious about you Arya. Let's give this a chance. Appropriate or not; you are what the God's put in my path for some reason. I am not going to shy away no matter the outcome, even if you end up rejecting me in the end..." His heart skipped at the possibility. Yet again Gendry was amazed of his quick attachment to Arya.

"Gendry..."- She said touching his face tenderly.

"Please Arya, please give me that chance. I promise you that I will honor whatever you decide in the end, I give you my word just don't give up on us yet" He looked into her grey eyes pleading his case but Arya wasn't looking at him. She reached out and touched the Heart Tree, blood-red sap covered her fingers.

"You cannot make idle promises in front of a heart tree Gendry, the old gods know when men are lying"-

"I am not afraid of their wrath as I am not promising to them, I am promising to you my Lady of the North, you represent them and I do not intend to fail you" This time it was Arya who leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet, it was gentle and Gendry felt it with so much force as a gust of wind flew over rocking the heart tree behind him. Even only having kissed twice Gendry already knew that sweet and gentle wasn't their style, as the kiss started to escalate he broke it off embracing Arya in his arms has she returned the sentiment snuggling in his chest.

"I am not easy..."- She mumbled pressed against his chest.

"Easy is overrated"

"I will not yield"-

"I'm stubborn, my mother says it is my best trait"

"You may not like what you find out about me"- She said sitting up, looking him strait in the eye.

"You can warg and you can change your face. Is there any other kind of special talent you are hiding from me My Lady?"

"Don't call me a Lady"- She said punching his chest "But no, nothing major from me..."-

"Good, fine details that I shall learn to tune in as we go. Now come here Wolf, I plan on making good on my promise to kiss you..."

Gendry Baratheon had one month, one month to really get to know Arya Stark and one month to get her to agree to be his wife. The sole fact that after everything he saw last night he still wanted to pursue her spoke volumes about his love for her. Tomorrow he would start his quest, tonight? He would kiss his wild girl under the heart tree.

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Another quick update, yet again thank my BF and his services for this one ladies and gents.**

**So happy and in awe of your reactions towards Ramsay! I had a hard time writing him so it's nice to see that you appreciate my efforts. (LottieDot: Tooooooootally with you on the actor who plays Ramsay on the show, you deserve an Oscar anytime you make people lust for you the same time they're scared shitless)**

**Did you read that quote from another book and it's latest movie I wrote in there? C'mon, it's an easy one! The quote Jon Arryn said is by E.F. Schumacher.**

**Ok People: One month, one girl and two men. Who do you put your money on; A stag or a bastard with sharp blades? **

**Leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**Read you next time and have a great week!**

**XOXO**


	15. The Seed is Strong

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

_'Please...leave her with her traditions and paranoia's, I'll be half away around the world when we'll hear someone pushed her into her precious moon door'_

_'Arya!'- Sansa half scolded - half giggled as her little sister mocked their Aunt's critiques towards her._

_'I'll bet her own son will do the trick, I'll be damned if my son turns out like that, all sickly and spoiled. I'll throw him in the woods first to see if he's a wolf like his father'- Asha replied well into her cups in yet another family dinner._

_'Here - here!'- Benjen Stark toasted as he sat with them on their table. 'Your Aunt only want's what is best for you Arya'-_

_'Of course because Harrold Hardyng is just what I need in my life' The young falcon was the newest suitor thrown at Arya, this time championed by her Aunt Lisa. The poor boy had hardly set foot in Winterfell when Nymeria's growl alone made him turn back to the Vale._

_'And what about Edwyn Frey?'- He asked._

_'Ugh, slimy and __frightening__ just like his father'- Sansa winced._

_'Tommen Lannister?'-_

_'So you want her to marry a toddler is that it?'- Replied Asha._

_'And Loras Tyrell?'-_

_'A sword swallower through and through' they all laughed toasting yet again._

_'Come Wife and dance with your young wolf'- Rob came barging with an ever cheerful Theon._

_'As will you Sansa, this time I promise I'll behave'- He said, doing exactly the opposite and they all went to the dance floor leaving Arya alone with her Uncle Benjen._

_'Will you at least dance with the Karstark boy? He's been looking at you the whole evening'-_

_'Let him look since I have no desire to dance this evening'_

_'Will there ever be anyone worthy of your attentions Niece?'-_

_'Of course there is; Jon! Other than him I don't think such man has been born!' She said defiantly._

_'One of these days Arya, someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue.'- Benjen said as Jon appeared as always to dance with her..._

"I may have to watch my tongue dear Uncle..." Arya whispered remembering Benjen's words.

She'd been up for a while, she intended to open her windows to let the wind in since her room was far too warm but she found out quickly that she wasn't in her room and that the warmth she felt definitely didn't come from a fireplace. She woke up in the middle of the Godswood with none other than Prince Gendry himself wrapped around her body like a vine, his chest acting like a furnace warming her all over. After kissing to what felt forever they must have fallen asleep right on the spot and it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, Arya slept quite nice actually. She tried to stand up but every time she moved he would grumble a protest and hold her closer so as she took the opportunity to look at his dashing features she also took her time to think what had happened yesterday between them.

Her father was right, the Prince wanted to marry her, he said so himself but after being realistic and admitting that they didn't know anything about the other they decided on an easy courtship. It's not like Arya was going to run away or scare him off, she was just as interested as him. It was the first time that she had felt attracted to someone and she was curious about the whole thing. _I like someone, I like a boy. I like the Prince...Wait till Sansa hears about this!_ She giggled making Gendry move to his back dragging her with him so she was on top of him. Did her weight even bother him? He was a big one Gendry Baratheon; strong arms and legs, big hands and big feet, broad back and imposing height. With the little freedom Gendry's grip gave her she touched his face with her hand, he seemed peaceful in his sleep. _'Please Arya, please give me that chance. I promise you that I will honor whatever you decide in the end, I give you my word just don't give up on us yet'..._ those where his passionate words from yesterday. - Us - is a strong little word, there wasn't an _us_ between them but there definitely could be or else she wouldn't be on top of him right this second. He had a sweet spirit Prince Gendry, Arya was no doubt the practical of the two so they agreed to take their time to get to know each other and as she promised her father and Rob she wasn't going to hold back. He had been scared once he saw her twist that mans neck, he had been horrified when he saw her change her face into the Blind Girl but he didn't go away. Either he was stubborn like he claimed to be or he was really stupid but in the end he wanted her. You had to applaud his willfulness, other than Ramsay no man had dared to challenge her, those who weren't scared were appalled with her unladylike behavior so it was going to be interesting what not Gendry but the entire royal family thought about the newest prospect for Queen.

"Your stare is drilling through my brain"-

"Who says it's my stare and not my superior mental powers messing with your head?"

"Because if you where in my head you would be blushing or kicking the shit out of me... trust me!"- Gendry chuckled opening his eyes. He had woken up but like Arya made no move to get up from their comfortable spot under the heart tree.

"Good morning my L... Arya!"- He quipped grinning at her.

"Good morning Gendry"

"So, tell me. What do we have first on our schedule for today?"-

"First of all you let me go!"

"Ok, what's the second thing on our schedule for today?"- He chuckled as Arya tried to wiggle out of his arms immediately feeling that he was absolutely awake.

"Getting to know each other doesn't not mean sleeping around you know!"

"Too late my Lady for I am afraid that was exactly what we did last night... Auch!"- Gendry groaned as Arya punched him right in his morning _uplifting_ spirit.

"Smartmouth"

"That's rich coming from someone who quite liked my mouth yesterday"-

"Is this your everyday persona; an ass? Because I don't need to look into the future to know that this courtship won't last a month" Arya said finally standing up and turning her face away from Gendry so he couldn't see the blush covering her face.

"Hey..."- He said reaching out for her hand with his best pout looking devastatingly adorable. "I'm sorry, Joffrey often says my good mood comes off as me being a absolute jerk so let me start again: Good Morning Arya"- He said kissing her hand and gazing at her eyes.

"Good morning Gendry" She replied with a smile on her face while they remained silent staring at each other. Arya standing on her tiptoes so she could push his hair out of his eyes as Gendry scooted down touching his forehead with hers.

"So... last night" Arya asked tentatively just to confirm they where on the same page.

"Yup, it was real. My cousin marrying your brother to a not so wildling attack, you changing your face to the last kiss you granted me. All very much real"-

"And today?..."

"Today we start a new day with the promise of getting to know each other better"-

"Good! I though that perhaps we should..."

"BUT not before my good morning kiss"- Prince Gendry rushed out effectively cutting Arya's words and taking her breath away. You had to hand it to him; Gendry Baratheon may be a little ruff on the edges when it came to ruling but on kissing he was _the_ authority. With her full permission Gendry spent the night away kissing Arya. He never went further than gentle kisses on her lips and soft touches to her arms and face but he still kissed her with the same want and need as the first time. That itself was a big problem since they agreed to get to know each other, at first Gendry was the one that wanted to rush things but after such exquisite kisses Arya wasn't seeing a crown on her head as such a bad idea as long as Gendry could remain kissing her. _Momentary happiness_; Arya though as she remember a complex drug called 'The endless wish'. People from the free cities would often indulge in the hallucinogen that made you dream about everything you wanted, the problem was that the more you drank it and the more you dreamed your brain because foggy and often ended in dementia. A very big price for a dream... This time as Gendry did indeed push the kiss further along as he dragged her down to the snow with him; Arya could not help but compare Gendry's kisses to the sweet elixir.

She liked Gendry, yes. Could she learn to love him? It was a fair possibility as she felt Gendry moving to kiss her jaw. Did she want to be Queen? ABSOLUTELY NOT! That was everything Arya had absolutely despised and rejected all of her life and he may have said it as a joke but Arya would never let Gendry renounce his claim to the throne. It would not only bring shame on House Baratheon but also on House Stark as another She-Wolf would affect the outcome of Westeros yet again.

"Gendry?..." Her voice sounded breathy as Gendry had moved on to her neck.

"Uhm?'- He mumbled not taking his lips off of her.

"I think we have done more than our fair share of getting to know each other physically for the last two days" As Gendry froze Arya couldn't help but laugh thinking about how Syrio would have smacked her head with the pummel of his sword if he would have heard her. He could sniff a lie withing miles.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I got carried away again. Please forgive me..." - Gendry was excusing himself frantically as he stoop up with his face red. _Oh I wanted to keep going as much as you my sweet Prince..._

"It's ok but we have to go back to the castle. Nobody finds it odd not to see me in the morning but you will certainly be missed" She said as they started to walk back to the castle. Gendry struggle not to hold her hand and he would sneak a peek to her face like a smitten little boy every now and then.

"So this is how I die..."-

"You what? Whatever made you say that?"

"Your lips are positively swollen, not that I regret it. I will die a happy man"- Gendry smiled touching her lips with his fingers. TheY where near the castle doors as both of them didn't want to leave their little bubble just yet. Their agreed courtship was going to be everything but easy when it came to other peoples hears.

"Then we will both meet the end of my father's sword for he knows I wouldn't just let _anybody_ kiss me" Arya smiled surprised how easily she would turn in such a flirt with Gendry.

"There is no need to give us northerners more fame as barbarians. We have perfectly built cells next to the crypts. You can have your_ ever after_ there"- They both jumped away from each other as they were about to kiss again.

"Bran! Hasn't mother told you it's rude to spy?" Arya tried to mask everything under her big sister facade but it was a lost cause.

"No, she told _you_ that! I am the one who can't help but to see things"- Bran said as he stood casually at the castle doors.

"Well I asure you Bran that nothing happened between your sister and I last night. I would never dishonor her."- Gendry said standing again closer to Arya with conviction.

"There is a whole room full of royals waiting for you two. It doesn't matter what you did when you come back covered in blood from what I can only image is from Arya's clothes as you both spent the night outside the castle"- Arya was surprised with Bran's subtle undertone of warning in his voice. It was faint but it was still there. Of all the brothers Bran was always the one who listened, never going on on a jealous brother hunting spree. Gendry on the other hand was completely oblivious to the siblings silent conversation as he squared his shoulders and took Arya's hand.

"Well my word and your sister will have to suffice then!"- He said defiantly as he dragged her into the castle with purpose. _And so it (us) begins;_ Arya though.

_'If there was a time to not be brazen and rush into things that would be right know Arya'_ She turned around to see Bran walking behind them but never opening his mouth. She looked ahead as she began communicating with Bran trough their bond.

_'Did you see something?'_ She asked quickly in return as Gendry walked to the main hall. Even if they were talking out loud Gendry could not hear them. The castle was filled with shouts from the King, the Kingslayer, Rob and her father Eddard.

_'I always see things, you know that better than anyone but they change. He is an important man Arya, everything you do or say to Gendry will change everything. Again, this is not the time to act reckless'_- Bran warned as Gendry interrupted them.

"You and I, nothing changes from what was said last night under the Heart Tree, understood?! No matter what is said inside there it will be you and me. I gave you my word."- Gendry said with authority holding her face in his hands, his blue eyes with a steel gaze filled with intent.

"You and I... I promised as well" They entered the great hall as all eyes fell upon them. Bran on the other hand stood rotted to the spot with his eyes white as snow far, far away...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ROBERT POV:**

Winterfell:

"GO! Bring them to me!"

"My daughter isn't some peasant you can summon whenever you please"-

"Let him! And let the Kingslayer be the one who goes after Arya. He'll be on his ass on the floor in five seconds"-

"You talk too much little Lord, remember how I got that name; I know how to fight important men, not children"-

"No; you know how to stab someone in the back but you are in the North now Lannister, the cold winds will drown your roars and no one will miss you once I kill you"-

_I am a cursed man, I am a foolish man!_ Robert thought. Completely convinced for the first time in 25 years that his love for Lyanna Stark was wrong, an obsession that drove him mad and blinded him to all things good. He started a war once for a Stark girl and it seemed the apple didn't fall far off the tree as he saw how two of the Kingsguard where waiting for Jaime's signal to launch after Eddard and Rob Stark who where rabid with rage like those hell-hounds of theirs. Both Cersei and Catelyn stood behind their respective husbands.

"_Your_ son is the one that has gone missing with _my_ daughter, if anyone should be calling their guards it should be me!"- Eddard seethed. Robert was intimidated but he could never show it. Eddard's rage reminded him far too well of the last time they parted ways.

"Are you playing with me Ned? What in the worlds have you been up to here all these years? I come back to join our houses and finally find peace between us and I come across with sorcery?!"

"It is not sorcery your Grace, my children have been blessed with the Old ways of the First Men. They cannot and will not shy away from what they are"- Catelyn's voice gave them all a much needed stir as they all held back but Robert was resilient.

"I'm sorry Cat but what I saw last night was unnatural and Jaime says that the girl came back drenched in blood? She's a wildling that one. A menace not only to the crown but to my son"

"This seems like quite the gathering for a breakfast"-

"Gendry!"- Cersei shouted with relief as their son strode into the room hand in hand with Arya Stark. Both still wearing the same clothes as last night, her's stained in blood and his as well, hair a mess and Robert being a connoisseur of rendezvous with girls back in the day knew how Arya had gotten her lips so swollen.

"What have you done?"- Ned's voice came out so much like a wolf's snarl that the direwolves started to howl.

"Nothing father, please. Trust me"- The little thing walked over immediately soothing Ned as a siren would trick her prey. _Had Lyanna tricked him as well? No, she had a mischief in her nature but Lyanna didn't have these powers the Stark children seemed to have or... what if? What if she did have these powers and that was why Rhaegar took her, to harvest them for himself?_ The lines where getting blurry, the past with the future.

"Your daughter is right my Lord. I would never do anything to disgrace Arya for I hold her to the utmost regard and intend very much to court her"-

"You will do no such thing?" Robert said to his son.

"You told me to chose a bride and I have!"-

"Well pick another!"

"I'll make my own decision as to whom I get to spend the rest of my life with!"- Gendry was shouting right back at him. If there was anything worse than Robert's temper it was Gendry's temper. Never seen but when it did make an appearance... the Kingsguard where now focused on the Crown Prince.

"You will do what is best for the realm and that... that..."

"Chose very carefully your next words father"- Gendry grabbed the arm that Robert was pointing Arya with incredible strength to the point of pain. It is too late, he has fallen the same way I did; Robert thought. Old and fat he may be but he was still Robert Baratheon; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and his father. Robert pushed Gendry back with force that caught him out of guard making him stumble back to the floor.

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"- Cersei shouted as she went to help Gendry stand up but wad held back by her brother.

"This needs to be done and it needs to be said Cersei. The girl is not fit for a Queen"- Jaime said.

"Then get out. You came for Shireen's wedding. It is done, take your southern court back we it belongs and leave us alone. You aren't one of us, you never were!"- Ned said standing tall. His cold words making Robert flinch.

"Ned, you must understand my position I..."

"Your position has just insulted my sister Lady Arya of house Stark, calling her a witch, a wildling and unfit for royalty. You have exactly fifteen minutes to leave the castle before my men take action"- Rob claimed as Ned's silence in support of his son wiped away every little word and scarce but monumental inch they took in their friendship these passed few days.

It was a staring contest between them, everyone with their hands on the pommel of their sword. You could hear the clanks of armor running towards them as one of the wolves was scratching the door to get in. The moment was interrupted by giggles. Small giggles and then a roaring laugh as Gendry and Arya started to laugh as if they were alone in the room. Gendry was still on the floor while Arya was crouched next to him whispering and agreeing on something, no one missing the way Gendry tenderly stroked Arya's face before he stood up with their hands entwined.

"Call off the men father, there is no need"- Arya said as if nothing had happened.

"I gave an order child and it will be acted upon!" This time the staring contest was between him and Lyanna's doppelganger. Her gaze melted his soul down with the same grey eyes that haunted his dreams._ 'Lyanna was wild but there is discipline to Arya's wildness, try to take her away and have no doubt that she will be the one who raises her sword first'_ where Ned's words the night he first saw her and he could see it clearly now. Lyanna was wild but a child at heart who never got the chance to explore the world. Arya on the other hand seemed to have seen too much of the world and seemed shrewd, meticulous and knowing. If she wanted Gendry she would have him... if she wanted the crown all she had to do was to keep holding his hand. It was a game in the end for the Throne, his son was part of it; an important pawn that if you saw the board was in the grasp of the Starks; one of the oldest and respected families of Westeros, wardens of the North that alone was the size of all Westeros and with the help of the Greyjoys, now owners of one of the most vast and strong armies the world had ever seen.

Arya just smiled at him, a devilish grin Lyanna often bestowed upon him every time she got away with something. He was pissed off.

"Father please call your men off as well. We need to talk things in private"- Gendry said in a soft tone. That was interesting! Normally this would be the time Gendry started shouting and throwing everything in site but he was cool and calm like whatever he talked and laughed about with Arya eased his mind. Catelyn chose to speak up again.

"Let's give the King and Queen some privacy with their son Eddard. Rob?"- She said ushering them to the door, both reluctant.

"You too Uncle Jaime!"- Gendry said not looking away from Arya.

"What? I'm not leaving this room so you can charm your mother and make her convince Robert otherwise. If you want to fuck her; fuck her and be done with it. There are more suitable prospects in Kings Landing after you take her out of your system"-

"Talk to my betrothed like that again and I will forget that you are my Uncle do you hear me?"- Gendry turned around with venom in his voice. Nothing was going like it had to. Jaime out of duty might have held back with the Starks but he wouldn't say no to a brawl with his nephew. Jaime had always shown what you would call 'tough love' on Gendry, he wanted him to be the best king there ever was. He smirked and joked around with Joffrey but do not be fooled; Gendry was Jaime's favorite and he would not hold back if he didn't think Arya was good for his nephew.

"I told you not to think with your cock and that is exactly what you do! Have you learned nothing from your father boy?!"- Gendry felt slapped, so did Robert. Gendry out of shame since he always despised how Robert sometimes would lose his grasp on reality and hold back to Lyanna's ghost often neglecting his mother while Robert felt the shame of doing exactly that to his wife.

"He has! That's what he is trying to do doing the right thing, not jumping to conclusions and talking things through!"- Arya said tugging Gendry back.

"You! I knew you were trouble the moment you walked in, you always are; Stark She - Wolves. You have no business with the crown. We should have never set foot here"- Jaime said as Arya rolled her eyes at him ignoring him all together.

"Honestly you southerners are far too dramatic for my liking. I am going to talk to my parents and I suspect; the rest of my brothers"- She said to Gendry as if the others didn't exist in the room.

"Good. I will call on you as soon as I am finished here"- Gendry said in a loving tone.

"Oh for fuck sake"- Jaime muttered.

"It's ok, take your time"- She took off after Gendry placed a kiss on her hand. Finally leaving them alone.

"Now listen to me boy and listen carefully"

"Father I..."-

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME ANYMORE GENDRY! I am your father and your king and you will show me respect!" Robert said with authority shutting his son up also glaring at his wife. Stopping the expected protest from her every time he spoke harshly at her precious bull.

"Now listen to me boy. I was the one that wanted to come here, I was the one that wanted an alliance with House Stark, I will and _am_ admitting to my faults but that is about the extension of it all. This ends today, you've only met the girl for scarce days so you will forget her immediately. She is dangerous, has no respect for authority and has no manners. Coming here has made me realize that in fact our hold on the crown is fragile"

"_Your_ hold, _you've_ made it fragile..."- Gendry's tempter was rising again but it was Robert. He was outmatched.

"RESPECT AND SILENCE BOY!"- He glared at Gendry as Cersei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother you can't possibly be..."-

"Listen to your father Gendry"- Cersei said giving Robert relief to see that she didn't agree with the Stark Girl. At least to the extent to let him voice his concerns.

"As I was saying; It is a double edged sword. If the match where to be made it will give us the assurance that the North will be under Baratheon rein again if not? What is really holding them from mutiny? They can outmatch us easily"

"Not with the other realms by our side. We can stand our ground"- Jaime said always eager for a battle.

"But can you? Unite the rest of the realms?"- Gendry asked. _What does he know? Has that Stark Girl started to whisper in his head?_

"Forgive me father..."- He said shaking his head. "The topic is Arya and I assure you that she is not this monster you are painting her has"-

"My love I do not want to be as drastic as your father but killing grown men? What kind of girl is she?"- Cersei said as every concerned mother would.

"She defended her home just like any of us would do if the Keep where in danger"-

"And the wolves? What do you know about that?" That part he wanted to know more than anything. Gendry seemed reluctant but spoke anyway.

"They are wargs, all of them; the Stark Siblings. A secret to the south but well known by the northerners. They control their wolves and other animals to some extent. They don't misuse their abilities and can use it as an asset. The wolves where around the perimeter when the men attacked the castle. It is frightful at first, I am the first to admit it but it is in their blood. They can't help it as much as the fury that runs in our veins father. _The seed is strong_ you told me once, does that not apply to every family and their legacy?"- Gendry asked but was interrupted by Jaime.

"Does he have it? The Targaryen boy; is he a warg as well?"- Gendry said nothing but Cersei's raised eyebrow was enough for Robert. _He knows..._

"Gendry?" He prodded on.

"You speak of war and that is exactly what you will get if you go after him father"-

"Gendry?"

"The people love him father..."-

"I am not repeating myself Gendry. Is the Targaryen a warg as well?"

"Yes..."

This was even worse than he thought. Robert needed to get out of here immediately but with caution. Whatever happens he must secure the north.

"You will end this thing with the Stark girl. We are leaving as soon as I fix some unfinished business"

"I will certainly not!"- Gendry yelled standing up making the floor crumble.

"You will do as I say!"

"You are a hypocrite father! Years and years talking about the ache of the heart, how it nearly destroyed your life and now you are willing to do the same to me?"-

"You barely know the girl!"

"You barely knew Lyanna and it's well known that she turned you down at least once before she was abducted. At least Arya agreed to a courtship!"- Gendry yelled back but was silenced by his father's fist. The first time Robert had truck one of his children and he drew blood from his mouth. Jaime froze and Cersei was horrified, Gendry on the other hand never took his eyes off of him. His tempter a rage hidden behind a cool facade as he spoke.

"You had your chance and lost it because unlike you I will have my wolf. You wanted a Queen and I gave you a Goddess. Chose something other than that and you will lose a son!"- Gendry spat blood from his mouth as he looked defiantly at his father for one more second before storming out. Jaime at his heels leaving him alone with his wife. It was minutes before he spoke.

"Do you want our marriage for our son?" Cersei remained silent. Looking at the blood splatter from Gendry's broken mouth.

"I have tried Cersei, everyday I have tried to be a better man for you. She will break him just like Lya broke me, she already has! When has our son acted out like that?"

"When have you ever hit him?"-

"He is under her spell. She is dangerous, we don't know what the Stark's want!"

"They want to be left alone! They didn't want you to come in the first place!"-

"You don't know these lands and these people as I do"

"Exactly! And you know that the only way you are getting a reaction from the Starks is if you harm one of them! Everything was going along before yesterday!"-

"It has to end Cersei. You has Queen regent know what being Queen entitles, your duties. That girl has nothing of it"

"I trust Catelyn..."-

"And I trust my gut"

"The same gut that had you pinning after a dead girl till today when you saw your son do the same thing. Must blood be spilled again, relationships severed, long life regrets made?"-

Robert sighed but was set on his duty as a king and as a father. Gendry was a good boy, sweet with a good head on his shoulders. Jaime was right, a She Wolf would tear him apart and leave him to die. The Starks belonged in the North, nowhere else.

"It is done. We leave once I finish with some letter I must send"

"Gendry was right... you really are a hypocrite"- Cersei stormed out leaving him alone. Always alone; Lyanna's curse. Surrounded by all but never whole, he didn't want that for his son. You could see he was far more attached to the girl than she was to him. Jaime came back closing the door.

"Well your wife barricaded herself in her room and I lost Gendry in the castle after one of the direwolves appeared."-

"Leave them be... We have other pressing matters"

"The Targaryen Spawn?"-

"Exactly... who can we send to the Wall? I also have to write back to Arryn. He must continue to find a bride for Gendry, in fact I know who and expect everything is set for a wedding once we return back to Kings Landing"

* * *

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**First of all: I AM NOT ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES! PLEASE, spread the word!**

**It's just that I still don't have a computer and it's really difficult to write let alone update!**

**As always I hope you liked this chapter and am eager to hear what you though about it.**

**_AvidreaderofLit:_ Yup, totally reading P&P again so I felt inspired. Jon will be making his appearance soon so don't worry. I wont drag that first reunion with Gendry for long.**

**_LottieDot:_ Guuuuuurl you complete me!**

**Leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow**

**Read you next time and have patience with me, things are pretty hectic in my country to go out on a computer spree!**

**XOXO**


	16. And Who are You?

**JOFFREY POV:**

Winterfell:

Joffrey Baratheon was the epitome of a carefree gallivant Prince. Maiden's where ruined but they were so charmed that they would prefer a life as outcasts than to say it was his doing. Pirates and gamblers enjoyed his company late at night after court while in the day he got his fare share of beauty sleep. _'You have to take life seriously'_ Gendry always said but Joffrey just brushed him off. His brother was to be King of all one day, he was the one that had to be serious, Joffrey on the other hand was the one that skipped his lessons, failed to get to know other politicians unless it was at a party and only feared his father being the one with the last word. Today he was precisely that; scared!

Being the loyal little brother he was; Joff stayed behind the shadows inside the great hall as his family had an impromptu meeting. He saw his brother speak with more passion than he had ever seen in his life, he saw his father strike Gendry and shut him down without option to speak back and saw his mother walk away in tears and anger all because of one Arya Stark. Yes; she was smoking hot. Would he sleep with her? Absolutely! She had that air of being feral and primal under the sheets but was she worth breaking up their family? During the whole exchange she stood beside Gendry silent, not batting an eyelash, cold and indifferent as the weather outside while Gendry spoke like he was debating his whole life's existence before The Seven. Did she really like her brother? It's not like Gendry was stupid but sometimes he underestimated women's hunger for a title. He needed to speak to him soon but firsts things first. Joffrey was carefree but not even him could ignore the possibility of war.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... What should I do?" He panicked as he heard his father and uncle plot in hushed tones to kill Jon Targaryen. Joffrey didn't need to spend countless hours sitting with the small council to know that if war broke the North would win. They had been in Winterfell scarcely a week and they were surrounded by strength all around and from what he could tell the Targaryen boy was counted as one of Eddard Stark's children. Harm him and the northerners would rise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-

"Heeeeeeeck!" He screeched as his Uncle Jaime opened the door followed by his father.

"Hunting! Let's go hunting!" He practically yelled needing a distraction and he needed a one fast. Where the hell was Gendry?

"Not today boy, pack your things. We're leaving this cold grave-sight in an hour... tops!"- His father roared walking fast down the corridors with a letter on his hand. He had to act fast, from what he heard the letter was addressed to Jon Arryn telling him to arrange a marriage for Gendry with a noble Lady from the South but he didn't hear which house it was.

"Father is this really all that necessary just for a girl? Be happy! Be merry! Let's get drunk! When was the last time The Bull liked anyone? You said it yourself you where worried he'd take after Uncle Renly!" Joffrey went for humor but it was a tough crowd, he also could see that both his uncle and father where lost inside their minds plotting and planning. Gendry was somewhere inside the castle in one of his foul moods while his Uncle Tyrion must be passed out in his assumed drunken stupor so Joffrey made a choice. Gendry was a big boy, in the end if he didn't want to get married to someone else other than Arya Stark he was going to make it happen all by himself, the letter was to be forgotten. War on the other hand was too important so he excused himself and went running to the next option he had of action.

"Don't have time Joffrey. Whatever you want go tell your mother"- Stannis dismissed Joffrey as soon as he stepped inside of his chambers. His reading desk was filled with papers and squires were walking in and out. He was leaving today for the Wall.

"Actually Uncle I..." Joffrey tried to speak but the room was crowded and it was a delicate matter. He was also interrupted by his Uncle's right hand; (insert laugh) as his was, well. Sort of cut off.

"What the hell is this?"- Stannis yelled while reading a royal parchment.

"It's that brother of yours, came over with his blonde guard and cut us down with half of our men... Oh, hello's to ya my Prince. Got yourself lost inside the Castle?"- Davos Seaworth was a good man, funny to death but this wasn't the time to start saying jokes.

"I WANT TO TAKE THE BLACK!" Joffrey blurted out making the whole room freeze, that certainly got Stannis attention.

"Leave us"- He said with worry on his face "Ok, pill it out; who is it?"-

"Uh? Who is what? Did you already know Uncle?"

"It was only a matter of time. What I didn't think was that you'd be so stupid to bed a noble lady from a important house and soil her so much to the extent that you had to hide up in the Wall. So hurry up and spit it out before the girl starts showing"-

"First of all; I resent you thinking so about me Uncle" Stannis rolled his eyes while Davos smirked.

"Secondly I think it's obvious that I am not taking the black. Too much celibacy and gold is more my color... So third and finally Father wants to kill the dragon spawn. He is sending someone to kill him at once!" Again; silence...

"Well, that seems even more far fetched than you taking the black yer Grace"- Said Davos gobsmacked after his confession. Stannis however remained silent.

"How do you know this?"- Davos continued.

"There was a row earlier between Gendry and father. Things were said and he found out that apparently the Targaryen boy is a warg like the Starks. Father views him as a threat so he is sending someone with the men he gave you for the Wall to kill him"

"So, who is it?"-

"I don't know, they were talking really low and I couldn't hear" Stannis started to pace the room back and forth. Words like _'obsessed, idiot and clueless'_ where the only thing you could decipher under his muttering.

"How many men did my brother the idiot left us with?"- Stannis finally spoke.

"100. Again with the _'there is no need for men north of the wall, that it's all old wives tales'_ excuse"-Davos replied.

"We can work with that to our advantage. It wasn't what I was expected in numbers but it is ideal if we are to pin down who is carrying out with the assassination. Davos go tell Lord Stark if he can lend us 5 men, strong, loyal and discrete. Do not tell him why, just do it. As for _you_"- Stannis said signaling to Joffrey "_You_ are coming with us!"-

"I'M WHAT?" He sputtered, if he had eaten his breakfast Joffrey would have had puked it all over.

"Your Grace. Not that I like questioning you but this one has more business doing at the Wall as does a whore in a maiden-vault. He wouldn't last a day!"- To corroborate Davos words Joffrey sat down and was fanning himself. _Why the hell did they come to the North?_

"Soldiers will assume that Robert's son shares his hatred towards the Targaryens. It wont look suspicious if he starts to sniff around to see who the assassin is and I also have my reasons. I think it would do him good."-

As the two men started planning a counter attack on Robert's actions Joffrey was hyperventilating. _I hope Arya fuck's Gendry to death!_ He thought. If he was going to die at least one Baratheon should get properly laid. He doubted his father was going to get any after how distressed and angry his mother seemed to be after this mornings meeting.

"SHIT, THE LETTER!" Seeing that his future seemed black; literary! Joffrey ran to the tower where the ravens where held but it was no use, as he was running up the stairs one of his father's squires was walking down no doubt from sending the letter. It was useless, the letter had been sent so unless Gendry did something to convince his father otherwise he was going to be welcomed with a bride ready to be cloaked back in Kings Landing.

"Are you going to send a letter as well my lord?"-

"FUCK ME!" Joffrey screamed. _Was is it with everyone sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me today?_ On the top of the tower stood another man; small, hated by the Gods for he was ghastly looking and smelled like the most dirty garbage filled ally in Flea Bottom.

"Uhmmm no, just... admiring the view from up here" Joffrey mumbled. The small man had little feathers around his mouth. _Was he eating a live pigeon?_

"Beautiful isn't it? _Our_ North... you must come again when the time comes to join houses, maybe this time your highness will come as far enough to the Dreadfort"- The man said sending a message of his own in one of the pigeon carriers. _Which houses was he referring to?... _Suddenly a cold breeze blasted through, it was more like an ice fist that hit the castle walls. The wind became a force to be reckoned with as he heard men yelling and horses whinnying down below. It was as if mother nature didn't want them to leave Winterfell.

As the strange smelling man left, the weather worsened and Joffrey was content to see that today nobody was leaving for the Wall. He wrapped his furs tightly around him... Winter wasn't coming, it was already here!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

_It's my fault, it's all my bloody fault!_

_Respect!..._

_My Duty!..._

_What is right for the Crown! HA! I have never seen a man so self centered, selfish and egotistical than my father..._

Gendry was muttering his way around Winterfell Castle, his feet stumping on the stone floor while servants threw themselves to the side so he wouldn't run over them that is if Nymeria didn't run over them first! And some point she had joined him and was leading him through the castle.

He had been walking around the castle for some time now but it had done nothing to lessen his anger. Gendry was livid! The punch didn't matter, he wasn't a girl but the words, the meaning behind them. He was absolutely disgusted with his father! How dare he deny him the chance to be with Arya when his own life was crippled after losing a Stark of his own. Talk about double standards! He must look like a madman talking by himself but he didn't care. If they want to see mad let them try and drag him out of Winterfell...

As he continued with his anger fueled rant Nymeria stopped in front of him, got on two feet and dragged a door open.

"What the?..."

"Nym how many times do I have to tell you not do that? I am going to have to tell Miken to come and fix the hinges again!"-

Gendry froze. In front of him stood Arya in her small clothes, her hair loose and wild, barefooted and looking as beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here? Come inside you idiot!"- She said dragging him inside to what he assumed was her room. Decorated in grey, white and pearl it was a very simple room filled with the essentials. Definitely not what you would expect of a Princess of Winterfell. She had a small table; not small if you really looked at it, more Arya sized if you could say that. A boudoir, small closet, bathroom chambers to the left and that was it. That and a huge size bed where he could easily...

"Snap out of it you dolt!"- Arya said smacking him on the head, taking him out of his daydreams.

"Don't hit me woman, I have had more of my fare share of punches today!"

"And they are going to keep coming if my father catches you in my room! What are you doing here?"-

"I was walking around and Nymeria led me here" on cue the direwolf whined like a looking innocent pup.

"Of course she did"- Arya muttered giving the beast a pointed look. "What happened with the King?"-

"He hit me square in the jaw not before banning me from marrying you. AUCH! Damn it Arya, stop hitting me, you are freakishly strong!" He said after Arya smacked his head yet again.

"That's for calling me your betrothed! I agreed on you courting me Gendry. I am not promised to anyone!"-

"Hey; you and me ok! Wasn't that what we agreed in the Godswood?"

"We agreed to getting to know each other better NOT to be engaged to be married!"-

"A courtship is the first step to a marriage Arya. I already made my feelings clear. Do you... Don't you feel the same way about me?" Fear gripped Gendry's very core as he waited for Arya's words.

"Gendry I..."-

"ARYA STARK YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND!"- Eddard Stark's voice boomed from behind the door as Gendry saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Nymeria; up! _You_; not a peep from you!"- Arya ordered as she threw him in her bed under the covers while Nymeria hopped over him. He could barely breathe. From the steps he heard Eddard wasn't alone.

"Retaining the last drop of civility I had I refrained from asking you further in front of the King but where were you last night young lady?"-

"With Gendry, I thought it was obvious by now"-

"Did you sleep with him?"- Gendry didn't need to see to know that Arya was rolling her eyes.

"If you mean the action of falling asleep, taking a nap or resting; yes, I did! If you're talking about fucking I assure you dear father that my maidenhood is intact"- Gendry murmured a silent thanks to the Gods.

"I don't believe you"- Another voice said.

"Believe whatever you want Rob. It's my body and I'll do whatever I want to with it!"-

"Arya you must stay away from Prince Gendry, he is not the one for you!"- Eddard said with authority.

"You spend my whole life telling me I can be with whoever I want and the moment I take interest in someone you take it back?! I'm sorry but I am not going to stop on seeing Gendry!"-

"The hell you are! If he dishonored you I am going to smash his pretty little face!"-Another voice, this one he recognized. It was Rickon!

"You touch his pretty little face I assure you Shireen is going to be a very pretty little widow!"- Arya growled.

"You would side with someone over your own brother? Your own family?"-

"I would side with someone who want's to be _my_ family"- There was a hint of wonder in Arya's voice after that. _She want's me just as I want her or she wouldn't be standing up to her father and brothers. She's just guarded!_

"I don't buy it. She must have done _something_ with him last night or she wouldn't be so passionate about it"- Nymeria started to growl.

"Fuck off Rob!"-

"Settle down little Wolf. We only want what is best for you"-

"This is bullshit and you know it Jory!"- _Jesus, how many people where inside the room?_ "I know you like Gendry, hell all of you do! He is smart, caring, respectful and he likes me!"-

"You would be Queen my Love, it is not your place"- Eddard pleaded.

"I wouldn't be queen tomorrow nor the next day. We are just getting to know each other!"-

"You would be dragging Gendry along with your games until you bore and decide you don't want to be Queen. Grow up Arya and find someone more of your liking. Ramsay has stood by you for years, why don't you settle down with him?"- Rob said.

"Because I don't love Ramsay!"- She screamed. The room felt silent and Gendry was positive you could hear his heartbeat. She talked about love... _Did she?..._

"Arya you've know the boy less than a week!"- Eddard said with concern in his voice.

"You have never doubted my decisions father, not even when I was I child. You've let me explore the world alone and allow me to sit on your council table. Why start questioning my actions now?"-

"Because you are my daughter. It is my life's purpose to take care of you"-

"Hell NO! I know that tone! She's won you over hasn't she?"-

"Rickon don't you have a wife you should be tending to?"-

"He's right Jory! Father; it is what is best for all. Yes, I admit I like Prince Gendry, he seems to be a good man but I also consider my duty to take care of Arya, you are not made for the Iron Throne little wolf, you are far more greater than that. Your spirit demands freedoms that Queen don't have the luxury to experience."-

"You said I had a month Father and I am keeping good on my word"-

"Is this what you really want?"-

"This is madness!"- Rob said stomping out of the room.

"Yes father, I do"-

"Say the word and I'll kick him out, I'll kick the whole lot out!"-

"What a way to warm up to your new extended family Rick"-

"I mean it Arry, I like Gendry but if you decide to part ways you just tell me and I'll do the rest"-

"Thanks Brother, I will remember it"-

"C'mon Little Lord, let's give your father and sister some privacy"- Jory said leaving the room. Only Eddard remained.

"The past has it's way of catching up with you"-

"Father please don't start. I am not Lyanna"-

"Your brother; under my orders of course has 100 men surrounding the castle and Ser Rodrik is moving the garrison as we speak. This time I am not taking any chances"- Gendry gulped.

"And I wouldn't hold it against you father! All I am saying is that I like Gendry, it is just a simple courtship. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work"-

"It's Stark's and Baratheon's... nothing is simple"- Eddard sighed. "Do you..."-

"Yes father, for the millionth time; I like Gendry!"-

"Very well then... I'll calm down Rob and try to settle things with Robert _for the time being_. I believe a meeting will be good for all. Be ready to break bread with everyone and noon."-

"I will father... and thank you for listening"- Gendry heard a few more loving words between father and daughter and just when he was going to stand up from the bed Eddard returned.

"Ohh and Arya?"-

"Yes father?"- Arya squealed at the close call.

"Cut down on Nymeria's feeding. She is getting to big, she can barely fit on your bed anymore"-

"I will father"- Arya giggled as she closed to door for good.

"Can I come out?"

"The coast is clear"- She said lifting the covers off of him. As Nymeria jumped off of the bed and sat next to the door guarding them from further interruptions, instead of sitting up Gendry dragged her down with him, rolling them over so he was on top of her and wasted no time in showering her with kisses.

"Did you mean it? Every word you just said?"

"Did I stutter?"-

"No but other than the moments likes these when we are alone you don't seem too open about your feelings for me"

"That's because I don't show my feelings outside of my family Gendry. It's not personal, it's just the way I am, the way I am trained to be"- Arya said in a soft tone in fact letting her guard down as she pulled the hair away from his face.

"So you have no problems with this? With us?..."

"With our _courtship_? No I don't!"-

"And of love? Could you possibly..."

"I am not in love with you Gendry..." His heart stopped "But I may be on my way as we speak"- Arya gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen and he was sure he had one like that as well.

"Good, let's do something so you can catch up with me. Shall we?"

Gendry kissed Arya averting the crisis for the time being. Oblivious that his father had arranged a marriage with another woman, oblivious that Rob Stark was somewhere in the Godswood warging in his direwolf speaking to his cousin on the Wall and even more oblivious of Roose Bolton was more than looming above his precious Arya.

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Right up the bat I can tell you; one more chapter and then Jon will make his appearance again so keep on reading.**

**This chapter was somewhat of a filler but I wanted to show more of Arya's feelings towards Gendry and well, I had access to a laptop so I couldn't waste the chance.**

**Working on my other stories so don't worry.**

**Thank you all for your support. **

**Remember to leave your reviews, favorite / follow.**

**XOXO**


End file.
